A Ranger Redux: Desperation
by The Black Dragon Ranger
Summary: The Dino Thunder Rangers return to face an enemy few have ever heard of with a past even less can tell.  Even with their combined knowledge and power, can the Dino Rangers defeated this Ultimate Evil or die trying?
1. Homecoming Chaos Prt I

Angel Grove was a beautiful place, but it wasn't where Conner wanted to be. It was home, yes, but not a _real_ home. It wasn't someplace he could see himself settling down in, perhaps starting a family, and spending the rest of his life. No, there was only one place that was _truly_ home: Reefside. Reefside was where his friends were at, and Reefside is where he would stay.

Conner threw the last box into the back of his jeep and brushed the sweat away from his brow. It'd take him days to properly pack and now that he was finished… there was only one last thing on his schedule to do: let everyone know he was coming home. Slamming the trunk door shut, he jumped into the front seat, and whipped out his cell phone. He punched in a quick number and off he went.

"_Kira Ford speaking." _The voluptuous blond spoke as Conner grinned. Ah, just the girl he was looking for!

"Yo, Kira, it's Conner. What's up, babe?" He spoke and pulled out into the street. Reefside was a 4 hour drive from Angel Grove.

"_Conner? Hey, so good to hear from you! It's been… eesh… 5 years already? How are you doing! Where you living?" _Kira answered excitedly and he could almost seeing her smile. It was a face and feeling that Conner had missed for many years.

"Well… I was living in Angel Grove." Conner returned as he pulled onto the highway. "But I'm currently in the process of moving, actually."

"_Angel Grove? Isn't that where your Soccer Academy is at?" _She asked and then gasped. _"But you're moving? Why are you moving? Where? Why are you leaving your Soccer Academy?"_

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down there, babe! The Soccer Academy has been passed down to one of my protégés, and as far as where I'm going? I'm currently on the highway towards Reefside… Home's been calling out to me for some time now."

"_Coming back to Reefside, huh? When you left, you were excited to finally get out of here. I can't believe you actually miss this place." _Kira laughed and it sent a chill down Conner's spine. He had to force himself to divert his attention to the road less he run off the edge of it. _"It'll be good to see you again… Doctor O is still teaching at Reefside High along with Principle Randall. You've missed a lot the years you've been gone, Conner."_

"Babe, I'm looking forward to hearing about it when I get there. Are Ethan and Trent still in Reefside? I thought Trent was getting ready to pack up and head to New York to begin work with D.C Comics?" Conner asked when a car drove by, blaring his horn. "Yeah, fuck you too, asshole!" Conner shouted and flipped off the driver.

"_Road Rage again? You weren't exactly the safest of drivers." _She laughed as Conner blushed. All the times he had to zoom off from school to get to the Base? Damn right he probably ran a _few_ cars off the ride during his time… _"Trent came back about a year ago. He said the Big Apple just wasn't his place. Still works for D.C though… He's part of their art department. He's working on the new Green Lantern series along with Geoff Johns. And Ethan's still here as well… He got a job with the School District as their Technical Repairman. He makes some pretty good money…"_

"Oh? Doesn't surprise me any… I hear you're still working on your musical gig, eh? Bought your newest C.D that just came out…" Conner added as he glanced over his shoulder. Another person came zooming passed and this time Conner was flipped off. _"Christ people… I'm doing the damned Speed Limit…"_

"_Oh? I didn't think you liked my style of Music… Don't tell me you bought it just for sentimental value?" _She growled and Conner rolled his eyes. Same old Kira; always accusing him of doing something wrong.

"No babe, not at all. I actually enjoy listening to you sing. Hell, I own all your other C.D's as well. Look, I'll see you when I get to Reefside, alright? The people on the road are looking at me funny and it's kind of creeping me out. Can you do me a favor though? Let everyone know I'm coming home, okay?" Conner asked and flipped off another person who was glaring at him.

"_Not a problem. Drive safe, Conner…" _And with that, Conner hung up.

Pocketing his cell phone again, Conner settled back into his seat and was off… With only the road and Reefside ahead of him, a smile on his face… every passing second brought anxiousness and a feeling of nostalgia. Reefside, California: Conner McKnight was coming home…

**XXXXXX**

Tommy sighed lightly as he bounced down the stairs drying his wet hair with a towel. He whistled a random tune as he tossed his dirty clothes into the hamper and headed for the kitchen. For many years now he'd been living in this cabin as a part time Archeologist and in the morning a teacher at Reefside. After Mesogog's defeat, life returned to normal, something he thoroughly enjoyed. There were no more crazy monsters to battle, or all powerful beings to defeat to save the world. It was just him, the stones, and life. That was all he needed.

He reached for the refrigerator door when he heard a few taps at his door. Immediately, he peeked around the corner and frowned. Not many people knew where he lived… so it was unusual that he was getting any visitors. Sighing, he walked to the door, expecting it to be Randall, and opened it.

Kira, Ethan and Trent awaited him on the other side.

"Hey Doct-"

Trent hadn't even finished his sentence when Tommy shot the door, leaned against it and began to whimper. "You don't exist… You don't exist! You're just a figment of my imagination! Yes… yes, that's all you are." Tommy spoke and slowly began to open the door again.

"Bad time?" Ethan added as Tommy shut the door again and whimpered harder.

"Oh god, they're still there. Go away figments… You don't exist!" He cried and heard another knock.

"Ha ha, very funny Doctor O. Now open the door, would you?" Trent growled and pounded on it.

Resigning to his inevitable fate, Tommy finally opened the door, stepped aside and waved them in. He knew the three all too well: no way in hell they were going to leave without him hearing what they had to say. Being a former Power Ranger, they were incredibly persistent… almost to the point of annoyance. Still, he couldn't be to angry: these were students after all.

"Whenever you guys show up, something always ends up blowing up or getting destroyed. Now what do you want?" He asked and smoothed out his hair. It was still glistening from the water, but he'd let it air dry for now.

"We figured you'd like to know that Conner's moving back to Reefside." Kira spoke excitedly with a grin, rubbing her hands together.

"…so the three of you get together, come over to my house, make my life miserable just to tell me that Conner is coming back home? You do realize that you could have just… called me?" Tommy said pointedly and frowned. "You came over here for more than just that…"

"Well… he said to meet us all here. I guess he wanted the gang together." Kira said and shrugged. "Besides… it's been a few years since we've been together in this house anyway. After Mesogog's defeat, we kind of went our own separate ways." Kira shrugged innocently and plopped down onto the couch. "Come on Doctor O, lighten up a bit, yes? We haven't seen each other in the better part of 5 years."

Tommy rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose so. So when's Conner due here?" He asked and headed to the kitchen. All of them were old enough to drink now…

His question was answered when they heard another car pull up. Tommy walked to the window and peered outside to see Conner headed towards the door. The boy had changed indeed. Compared to his high school days, he'd put on quite a bit of muscle and oddly seemed to have grown an inch or two. He was dressed in the typical red wife beater and black slacks with a pair of sunglasses. His fiery red hair was slicked back and he looked almost like a wannabe rock star.

Tommy opened the door the moment Conner knocked.

"Hey, hey! Doctor O!" Conner grinned. "Good to see you again!"

"Same, I guess. Come inside." Tommy spoke and moved back to the refrigerator.

The moment Conner walked in, Kira and the others rushed him at the door. He let out a cry of surprise and shielded himself as they all jumped on him. Kira hugged, Ethan pat his shoulder and Trent ruffled his hair. Tommy? He just rolled his eyes and lined up the beers; two extra for him. He had a feeling he was going to need them…

**XXXXXX**

The darkness of the Shadow Realm stirred violently suddenly and the evil souls took notice immediately. The pale, almost zombie like expressions were twisted in confusion as the darkness began to gather in a wispy orb. Dark Rita, almost gazing at the darkness with hunger in her eyes, reached out for it wantonly, clawing desperately at the air to grab it but failed each time. The metallic claws of Lord Zedd soon joined the fray. His metal mask had long since been discarded and beneath it were twisted withered lips, rotten, razor sharp teeth and a forked tongue as he seemed to touch the darkness… but passed harmlessly through.

"_Your hatred has summoned me…" _The Darkness spoke suddenly and for a moment all the hungry beasts paused, watching the wispy darkness with stupid curiosity. _"Even as corrupted, undead souls, you struggle to return to the realm of the living, desperate to seek revenge again a force you cannot comprehend or defeat!" _It cried and unleashed a shockwave that forced all of the hungry souls backwards.

But more were tempted by this new dark power. The Dark Specter, once the great Monarch of Evil, stumbled blindly towards the energy, clawing at the air to get to it. Behind him came Master Vile, his already skeletal face shattered and broken. Hungry like the rest of them Vile let out a guttural moan and clawed at the darkness in a futile effort to claim it.

"_Look at you… All of you are so pathetic…" _The Darkness hissed as the once villains continued to claw madly at the darkness. _"…None of you deserve the power you wielded… and you Dark Specter, the Monarch of Evil, are the worst of them all…" _

Dark Specter roared loudly before reaching out once more. This time, when its clawed hand touched the darkness, dark purple bolts of energy ripped through its body, exciting a undead howl from the spirit. Suddenly all the power was ripped cleanly from its body and absorbed into the shadow. All that remained of the Dark Specter… was a withering husk that fell into ash.

The shadow began to take a shape now, at first growing something akin to legs and then arms. As the hungry spirits again reached out to the shadows, they began to be absorbed as well. Dark lightning burst from their bodies, snapping across the Dark Form as its body became more and more pronounced with each bit of energy it absorbed. Then, with a mighty cry and an eruption of energy, Rita, Zedd, all of the nearby souls were torn apart as an ominous looking figure hung in the air.

He was a twisted looking beast that seemed almost draconic in look. Twisted black-red horns curled out from the top of his head and seemed to wind their way around his elvish-like ears. His eyes were slit and gleaming a eerie purple-black with a red ring circling the pupil. Its face was elongated like a dragon with many rows of razor sharp teeth that dripped with toxic, acidic saliva. The creature's body was covered in evil armour with pauldrons that were heads of dragons, a chest piece with several layers that ultimately formed the shape of a dragon's head and gauntlets that fit tightly to his razor sharp claws. Spikes protruded from the knuckles of his hands and from the sides of his silver-black greaves and plate leggings. But the most distinguishing feature was the 6 wings, 3 one each side, that kept him afloat. Patches of membrane appeared to been ripped and burned away and the skeletal features of it were pronounced throughout. Clutched tightly in his right hand was a massive broadsword that was shaped like the tooth of a dragon. The crosspiece melded with the tooth, becoming one in the same, but took the shape of wings as they extended towards the pommel. The tooth had a slight curve that became slightly more pronounced towards the tip and was marred with dried blood and saliva.

"_Infershia Archdemon Emperor Saizo."_

Saizo let out a long slow breath that turned into a spiteful snarl as his eyes flicked upwards. _"Zordon." _He whispered threateningly and clenched his clawed fists.

Zordon was dressed silver robes and had the same withered face as before. His body was alive with holy energy that curled around him brilliant white tendrils. But his silver-blue eyes were still managed to strike fear in the undead souls that looked upon him. All… except Saizo.

"_I knew it was only a matter of time before you returned, Saizo, and I will stop you here and now before you do any damage to the Surface World." _Zordon warned as he summoned an all too familiar reconstituted Sword of Darkness. Only in his hands could the sword be used to its true potential…

"_If it hadn't been for you, I would have completely revived Infershia and taken control of the surface. Then, I was weak Zordon… But now you can't defeat me, old man." _Saizo returned as his blade. _"I shall show you my true power… and the full might of the Harudaafang!"_

Harudaafang, the Sword of Might: one of the four legendary swords with the others being the Sword of Power, the Sword of Light and the Sword of Darkness. Harudaafang, once a symbol of justice and good… corrupted by the evil touch of Saizo.

Zordon met Saizo's charge and attacked first with a sweep slash that Saizo easily avoided. Harudaafang dropped, nearly claiming the Old Sages shoulder, but Zordon twisted away and slashed upwards from downtown. But even as the blade slashed across his armour, Saizo seemed unphased by the attack. Wide eyed, Zordon took a few cautious steps back and began to circle his foe. Saizo mimicked Zordon's steps before he came to a sudden stop and charged. Forced on the defensive, Zordon somehow managed to parry the lightning quick slashes and stabs of his foe before Saizo finished with a vicious punch. Zordon felt his entire chest cavity shift and cave in slightly as all breath left him. Staggering backwards from the blow, he feebly blocked the next blow but a second knocked the sword of his hands and a second punch put the Old Sage into one of the many rocky crevices.

"_I had a chance to kill you centuries ago and I will not make the same mistake twice." _Saizo snarled as his six wings snapped out and then curled. Dark purple-black energy began to gather in the shape of a growing sphere. _"Infershia Menacing Ball!" _The last bit of unholy energy came together and with an outward slash of his wings, the ball hurled towards Zordon.

Time around Zordon slowed to an agonizing crawl as he looked up at the ball of brimming energy. _"My Power Rangers… F-Forgive me… I could not… stop him." _He thought as the Sword of Darkness shattered once more in hands and the holy energy finally left his body. Then, with a hell-shaking explosion, blue and white flames ripped through the Shadow Realm and Zordon's scream was heard for thousands of miles, if you can even judge hell by miles, around.

Even as the flames raced towards Saizo, the mighty dragon turned and faded away…

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: - That stands for Author's Note(s) by the way. For those of you who are both Power Ranger and Super Sentai fans, you'll recognize some… things. This is another attempt and writing, so I hope you enjoy it. I haven't been able to complete a story in years and it's been dragging me down, so I decided to return to my roots! I hope you enjoy!_


	2. Homecoming Chaos Prt II

Smoke drifted up from the grill as Conner stood over the three piece monstrosity. It was an all-in-one Grill, BBQ and Smoker that Tommy had bought a few years back, just shortly after the defeat of Mesogog. And since the time he bought… never once did he actually use it. At least now he had a reason? Conner pushed the sunglasses tighter to his face and looked up at the other Rangers. He could only smile as he watched them.

Tommy was grading some homework for his Science Class and he could tell by his expression that the paper he was reading was somewhere between frustrating and disappointing. That old feeling of dread returned as Conner shivered in response. That was the one thing none of the Rangers _ever_ wanted to do was disappoint their Mentor. Everything he had done for them, thought them, _made_ them; it would have been betrayal if they failed him somehow. That was partly the reason Conner had even stayed the Red Dino Ranger.

As he flipped the Bratwursts and Burgers, his gaze turned to Ethan. He was doing some work on his laptop and sitting next to Trent, who was drawing, and sitting in one of Tommy's various lawn chairs. Trent was at the picnic table drawing something. Ethan was crazy in that techie kind of way but seemed to have an intelligence that stunned quite a few people. The kid was a Computer Hacker and a Gamer at heart, but he was always some to rely on. Trent? Despite his unfortunate history, he'd turned into an extremely loyal friend after the Evil Ranger coding had been destroyed from his Dino Gem. Conner got along the most with Trent.

And then his eyes fell to Kira. Ms. Voluptuous was the nickname he'd given her. She was an Angel on Earth in his eyes and over the years of being away, he'd missed her terribly. When they say 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder', they weren't lying. As the days ticked by, Conner could feel his body crave her touch more and more. Since he was around her again, those cravings were satiated… for now. But… slowly Conner had come to realize that he loved her, despite all the bickering or sarcastic snipes they took at each other. The thought of not having Kira in his life… it tore Conner apart, even now.

"Alright boys and girls, dinner is done!" Conner called as he began to serve up the food on a platter. He looked up to them when no one came, however. "Hey, didn't you-" Conner began but paused when he noticed the others were staring at something behind him. All the hairs on his neck stood up as Conner whirled around to see a shimmering essence lingering within the air.

"Z-Zordon?" Tommy called as everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

"_P-Power R-Rangers…" _He called weakly, but happily as he smiled. _"E-Even now… my power b-begins to fail me, s-so I must make t-this quick. P-Power Rangers… I-I need your help one last time… A g-great evil has returned to t-this world and I am a-afraid my strength… wasn't e-enough." _The essence began to slowly lose strength, but Zordon grimaced and strengthened himself. _"I-Infershia Archdemon Emperor S-Saizo has returned… Y-You must stop him…"_

Tommy stumbled forward, tears brimming in his eyes. "But Z-Zordon… you died? I-I don't understand…" He whispered but Zordon gave a soft, caring smile and shook his head.

"_P-Physical bodies' m-may die, but spirits a-always linger… But now, my spirit has been defeated a-and I b-barely have the e-energy to sustain my own life force." _He let out a sharp cry and doubled over in pain, but as Conner rushed towards him, Zordon raised his withered hand. _"I-It is with… the last o-of my strength… that I re-restore power t-to the Dino Gems… Y-You must d-d-defeat Saizo…" _He whispered as his spirit finally faded into the wind. With the last seconds, he spoke a final word… _"M-May the Powers protect you, Dino Thunder Rangers…"_

And like that, Zordon was gone…

And Tommy let out an anguishing that no Ranger had ever heard before…

**XXXXXX**

Tommy and the Dino Rangers stood around the small box that contained the five Dino Gems and just stared at them. They were glowing brightly with their respective colors and already they could feel the Dino Gem's Genetic Powers being restored to them. A long pregnant pause lingered before Conner finally broke it with a sigh.

"Well. I guess I came back at the right time." He sighed and rubbed the few sparse bits of hair on his fledgling goatee.

"Maybe that's why our Gems have been repowered." Kira said and shot a glare at Conner. "I lay all the blame on you!" She finished with an accusing jab of her finger.

Conner merely grinned. "Oh you can lay anything you want on me, baby." He snickered as Kira shuddered.

"Disgusting!" She spat and folded her arms, looking none to impressed. Yet… she was blushing.

Tommy slammed his hand down onto the desk and snarled at them both. "Enough!" He howled, taking the Rangers by surprise with the ferocity. "Just… enough for now, okay? We need to decide what to do…" Tommy whispered and sat down in a nearby chair. His emotions were all jumbled right now, unsure of what to really do or think. For almost 10 years he believed Zordon to have died, but only to find out his spirit lingered and only to die again, right in front of him? Tommy sighed lightly as he rubbed his throbbing temples.

"I say fight." Conner said excitedly; perhaps a bit much so. "If Zordon used his life force to restore power to our Gems, then we can't let him down by sitting around and doing nothing."

"That's all good in theory, but entirely practical at the moment. We don't even know who this Saizo is, when he's going to attack, or where he's even located for that matter." Kira countered as Ethan and Trent nodded.

"But when he shows up, we have to do something about it." Trent added and picked up his Dino Gem. It shinned and warmed in his palm as Trent smiled thinly. "Conner's right about one thing: we can't just sit around and do nothing."

"Doctor O, is there any way we can tap into the Morphing Grid? I mean, you used it to put the tape together we watched a long time ago. Maybe… it has some information on this Saizo?" Ethan suggested and picked up his gem. Immediately, he could feel the strength flood through his veins once more.

Tommy sighed lightly and looked over at the Computer. Flipping it on, he punched in a few keys as they watched information scroll across the screen at breakneck speeds. However, big bold red letters popped up on the screen: "INFORMATION UNAVAILABLE." Tommy shrugged in defeat and looked down at his Dino Gem. Zordon had sacrificed his life to restore the power to these Gems so they could fight an enemy they knew nothing about?

"_If only Zordon had more time to explain…" _Tommy thought and clutched his Dino Gem tightly. At this point, Tommy had no idea what to think, do or to even prepare for their new enemy. With Mesogog he had an idea of what they were up against, and what he could do to combat the insane threat, and originally as a Power Ranger, he had Zordon to guide him.

"I think the best thing we can do is settle down, relax and take it one day at a time, like we did with Mesogog. This Saizo will reveal himself eventually and when he does, we'll be there to confront him." Conner suggested with a mighty grin and picked up his Dino Gem. "For now, how about we go eat huh? I'm starving…" On command, his stomach let out a long, gurgling growl that brought a blush to the Red Rangers cheeks.

"You're always hungry." Kira sniped and grinned before looking over at Tommy. "But I agree Doctor O. Why don't we enjoy the time we have before this Saizo shows up, eh? It's a celebration today! It's the reunion of the Dino Thunder Rangers… and now with powers!"

Tommy looked up at his students and frowned. How could they be happy a time like this? However, Tommy sighed in defeat and nodded. They were right. There was no point in worrying about something he couldn't control. If Saizo decided to show his ugly head, then they would be there to meet him. Until that time came, it was best to enjoy their free time. Focusing on the gem, the silver band returned and slipped it around his wrist again. There it locked tight. "You're right, Kira… Let's celebrate while we can." He said and bound up the stairs.

"…I think Zordon's death has hit him kind of hard." Ethan said as the others nodded. He gave a shrug and then bound up the stairs after his teacher. With a sideways glance, the other Dino Rangers ran upstairs as well.

**XXXXXX**

Infershia.

The Underworld.

Call it what you will. To Saizo it was simply an object to be used. He stood before the now broken hole that once housed 'The Master', his greatest creation. And yet, even it had been destroyed, it seemed. _"You, too, were defeated by these Power Rangers? You were weaker than I thought, N-Ma." _He thought and reached out. The hole repaired itself as he walked by to the dusty, broken throne. With a simple beckon, the dark stone came together and once more he sat on the throne of Infershia where he belonged.

This place was but a relic now, however, having lost its magical powers years ago. However, there was one item in particular he was looking for. Saizo scanned the rubble and with a sweep of his hand tossed it all to one side. Several tri-headed rats squeaked and quickly scurried away. Saizo examined the wall carefully and then rose from his chair. Even now he could sense the power that swelled beneath him. Resting his hand on the wall, he gave a firm push. The stone gave way revealing a door and with a simple beckon, it slid all open completely.

A deafening roar echoed out from below and Saizo grinned. The further down the winding stairs he went, the louder the growling and roaring became until finally he was face to face with his target. It was a massive gold dragon whose blue eyes shinned dangerously. Flames spilled from its mouth and with a mighty belch, it unleashed a stream of fire. Saizo's wings slashed out and covered his body, absorbing the flames as they came before finally dispelling them completely.

"_As fiery as usual I see, Dragon." _Saizo laughed and a powerful sweep of his wings took him airborne. As tall as Saizo was in his true form, this Dragon was perhaps 100x his size; in fact, he barely matched size with the beast's eye. _"But I am no here to play games… I am here to collect on a debt." _Two of Saizo's wings straightened and stretched out towards the Mighty Dragon as it unleashed another roar that probably could have toppled sky scrapers. Suddenly, a golden aura enveloped its body and slowly that power began to draw towards Saizo.

"_I paid my debt when I helped you conquer Infershia's Hell Lords! I owe you nothing, Saizo!" _The Dragon scowled and attacked again with a slash of its mighty paw but a shimmering barrier deflected the blow. It stumbled now as the aura began to fade and its scales became pale.

Saizo just laughed as the last bit of energy faded from the Dragon and it crashed to the ground wheezing. It's now grey eyes flicked to Saizo as the Emperor regarded the ball of energy curiously. _"Worry not, Dragon, your power will go to good use… I couldn't afford to release you on the surface and risk you somehow being destroyed by the Power Rangers, so I'll harness your power in a different way." _As he collapsed his wings, the ball shrank and began to hard into the shape of a Gem. _"I shall fight the Power Rangers with their own fire…" _He sneered.

The Dragon gave a final wheeze and raised his massive warning. _"Do not… underestimate the strength of the Power Rangers, Saizo. Or your arrogance and pride will be… your… undoing." _The Dragon warned before the light finally left his eyes and his head collapsed to the ground. A moment later, the massive body crumbled into ash and blew away in the wind.

Saizo merely snarled and turned away as he held up the shinning, golden gem. All the power and radiance of the Gold Dragon burned within the gems core and Saizo soon closed it within his palm. Dark energies shimmered around his fist as he infused the gem with his raw evil essence. _"Soon, very soon, Power Rangers… You will meet your final, inevitable death." _Saizo spoke and let out a roaring laugh as the room around him began to crumble. With a slash of a wing, Saizo shimmered away and left Infershia to fall for the final time…


	3. Rangers Day Out

Christmas was coming quickly and he was one of the poor bastards who were drafted for the Christmas play they were going to be putting on this year at school. Part of him was cursing to the thought of ever joining band and actually expending on his skills with a piano. All he wanted to do was enjoy it as a pass time, not join some rock band, try and be hip, and tour the world. And now he found himself trust into the school's orchestra and he was the main pianist.

"Fuck my life." He sighed with a shake of his head and leaned on the piano. Rehearsal for the show had finished long ago, but he just couldn't find the strength to really go back to his locker and leave. Instead, he just sat here, playing random little notes _thinking_ about going back to his locker.

"Hayden?" A familiar voice called and the crisp brown haired boy looked up. Standing at the door was his Music Teacher Sierra Ashura. She had long scarlet hair and a petite frame that was accentuated by a bust that many women would _kill_ for. She was only the substitute teacher, seeing as Mrs. Jenkin's took a maternity leave, and was normally his art teacher. Oh yeah… he was failing that class, too. "Why are you still here? It's 3:20 and almost everyone has left…"

"Oh, hi Mrs. Ashura, I was just thinking about some things." He finally pushed away from the piano and scooped up his book bag. "I'm heading home now. Have a good day and tell your husband I said hi." He ran passed Sierra before she could say another word to him and booked it down the hall.

In all reality, he wasn't really looking forward to going home, either. He came from a very rich family who cared more about grooming him to be a proper successor to their throne then his well being, really. Tonight he had to be down stairs with his parents for their annual dinner party with the Exec's and quite frankly the whole ordeal was a complete _bore_. If it was possible, the Exec's were even more of an asshole than his _parents_ were. And that was saying something, too. His parents were the 'kick you while you're down' kind of people.

As he came to a halt at his locker and began to enter his combination, a bright flash of light to his left nearly blinded him. Staggering back, he quickly covered his face as the light became brighter, if that was possible. However, he soon felt a hand snake through his grasp and clutch his throat. Hayden soon found himself heaved into the air and slammed painfully into the wall.

What he was staring at could only be described as a nightmare. The six-winged draconic creature looked up at him with something akin to a snarl and a grin combined. Hayden began to struggle, trying to get out of the creatures grasp, but the Dragon simply yanked him back and then slammed him brutally into the wall again.

"_I can feel the hatred swelling within you, boy… Yes, you will be the _perfect_ host!" _Saizo grinned and drew Hayden face to face. _"You will be my first general!" _He snarled as Hayden let out a frightened wail before they suddenly vanished…

The last thing Hayden thought before the darkness overwhelmed was about 5 minutes ago, his only real problem was whether to do a Christmas Play or not…

**XXXXXX**

After the stressful day yesterday, the Rangers were looking for a good, wholesome day to themselves before everything went to hell again. Unfortunately, or fortunately, for the Rangers, they were unable to get their mentor out of the house. Between watching his former beloved Mentor die right in front of him and the idea of another evil threat he was forced to face, he'd buried himself in the Morphing Grid to find some kind of information on their enemy Saizo.

"Too bad Doctor O can't be here." Ethan said, stretching on the beach chair beneath the shade as he peered up the cloudless sky.

"I can't really blame him for not wanting to join us… He did just watch a really good friend die…" Kira returned as the others frowned. They'd heard a great deal about Zordon from Tommy and to see the man die… it was brutal for anyone – even those who didn't know him.

"His loss. Ahm… this sandwich is good!" Conner growled and tore away a chunk of the Tuna sandwich. Kira just rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

"Can't you think about something _other_ than food? You know, less with your stomach and more with your head?" She growled as Conner paused, looking skyward as he fell into deep concentration.

"I do use my head, Kira, when I wax it every night." He riposted as Trent and Ethan snickered.

Kira just eyed him a moment before it finally came to her. Kira's eyes widened, mouth fell open as the boys broke out into laughter. "Why… you sick, twisted son of b-"

"Oh, don't get so angry, Kira; it's you think I about." Conner interrupted as he leaned forward a bit, their faces only inches apart. "I wonder if you can wax as good as you can in my dreams?" Conner could only grin at the blushing, embarrassed look on her face.

"Oh! For fuck sake, Conner! T.M.I, seriously!" Trent cried and ground both palms into his eyes. "Ohh… the mental image! It hurts! It hurts so badly!"

Kira's embarrassment went to unbridled anger as her Womanly Glare of Death snapped from Conner to Trent. The sheer ferocity caused Trent to shrink back and cover his head. "Trent Fernandez-Mercer! Are you trying to tell me I'm ugly?" Kira hissed as Ethan began to laugh now. The fire blazing in her eyes became a raging inferno as her gaze snapped to Ethan now, who practically fell out of his chair in fright. "Shut it, short-stuff!" Her gaze returned to Trent, who cowered further. "Are you?"

"N-No, ma'am…" Trent cowered as he looked to Conner for help. He gave an apologetic shrug, as if to tell him it was his own fault, and returned to his sandwich.

Her expression lightened almost instantly. "Good. I would hate to think what would happen if you were laughing at me." She said happily and opened up her picnic sack.

Trent and Ethan exchange a look with each other and swallowed hard while Conner just continued to eat. After what he said, they were horrified that Kira hadn't castrated him yet. But, Kira shot a glance at Conner, blushed again and hid her face behind the sandwich again.

"_Never thought Conner looked at me like that…"_ She thought and sneaked another glance at the red haired boy. _"Conner, Conner, Conner… Is there something you're trying to tell me?" _She scoot a bit closer to Conner and returned to her food.

"Damn it… Where is his house?" The almond-faired girl spoke as she walked passed, looking down at the map. "Tommy, why in the hell do you have to live in the middle of nowhere?"

Ethan's ears perked as he turned in his chair. "Ma'am? Are you looking for Tommy Oliver?" Ethan asked as the girl spun around and peered over her glasses. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to interrupt you, but I have a friend named Tommy…"

The girl smiled happily and pulled off her pink and black glasses with a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank god! Someone who knows him! Yeah, I heard he lives here in Reefside but I can't find his house. They said he lived back in the forest, but I've been driving around for the last 45 minutes and still can't find any road that leads to it."

Conner frowned as he eyed the girl. Somehow, he couldn't shake the feeling that she seemed so familiar. Rubbing his budding goatee, he leaned close to Kira. "Kira, does she look familiar to you?" Conner asked as the blonde leaned forward and examined the girl as well. With a shrug, she shook her head and looked away. But it was still bothering Conner. As Ethan stood there, pointing often to the map and to the road, Conner finally spoke. "Ma'am? What did you say your name was?" He said politely as the girl looked over.

"Oh! I'm sorry! How rude of me! My name is Kimberly." She held out her hand to Conner, whose eyes widened. "Kimberly Hart." The look on Conner's face sent a chill down Kimberly's spine as she took a step back. Even the boy and girl who sat with him were wide eyed. "Ahaha… um… did I say something?" She asked softly, slightly scared of their look.

"I knew you looked familiar! You used to be the Pink Ranger!" Conner said as he stood up. "I'm sorry, my name is Conner McKnight. I'm…" He paused and looked around a moment to ensure no one else was around and flicked his wrist as the morpher appeared. "The Red Dino Thunder Ranger…"

"How… do you know that?" She whispered and looked to the others. They gave feeble ways, still surprised by her presence. "What… The Dino Thunder Rangers? Didn't they just vanish a few years ago?"

Conner nodded. "Yeah, after we defeated Mesogog. We used our powers to destroy him but…" He sighed heavily, looking almost sad. "But… our powers were just recently restored…"

"I… see. Well, the world needs its Power Rangers." Kimberly said and smiled lightly. "Well… I'm sorry for intruding on your picnic… I'll make my leave now. Will I see you again?" She asked and looked at the others.

"If your friends with Doctor O, probably. What, with him being a ranger again too." Kira answered as Kimberly arched a brow. "He's the Black Ranger…"

Kimberly scoffed at first… then began to laugh. "_Black_ now? First he was the Green Ranger and became the White Ranger after he lost those powers. Then he became the Red Ranger, and now he's a Black Ranger? Wow… That was the last color I ever expected him to wear."

"Ha! I never thought my Science Teacher would have been a Power Ranger or that I would become a Power Ranger!" Conner countered as he threw his hands into the air. "But… I have to admit I'm kind of glad I did… That day really changed my life."

"It tends to do that." Kimberly said with a smile and bowed. "But I'll let you get back to your picnic. I think I'm going to go surprise 'Doctor O'. He hasn't seen me in about 10 years and I think it's long over do."

"Well… if you must. It was good to meet another Power Ranger. We've heard a lot about the others, but met so few of them." Conner said and shook her hand.

With that, Kimberly made her leave as the Rangers returned to their picnic. However, a moment later, Ethan leaned forward in his chair, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Wasn't Kimberly Doctor O's girlfriend?" He said as the other Rangers looked over at him. And Conner let out this devious little cackle that had everyone rolling their eyes.

"Doctor O and Kim sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" He said sang over and over, much to the delight of his friends.

**XXXXXX**

Tommy stared at the computer, dumbfounded and angry. Even now, after searching the Grid Database, he couldn't find a solitary thing about this Infershia Emperor Scissors, or whatever his name was. Drumming his fingers against his head, Tommy pressed another button… and the screen went blank. Let out a frustrated hiss and vigorously rubbed his eyes and temples. How the hell was he supposed to fight an enemy that he had no idea about?

"Why did you have to die, Zordon? I need your help…" Tommy sighed and looked at the computer once more. Before, he had Zordon and Dimitria for guidance and when he first formed the Dino Rangers, he knew their enemy. But now he was in the dark with no sort of guidance, or any way to get some kind of information on their enemy… The door to the base opened with a crack and a grind as Tommy continued to twirl in his chair. "I'm sorry Rangers, I couldn't find anything on our enemy…"

"Anything on me, handsome?"

Tommy's chair came to a screeching halt as his blood went cold. He knew that voice all too well. For a moment, he just sat there, staring at the table. Many emotions and memories all returned at once as Tommy let out a frustrated sigh. A long, terrible silence lingered between the two before Tommy stood up. Slowly he turned to face Kimberly and approach her. His knuckles were white with strain and he held an expression that shifted between a spiteful snarl and a twitchy smile.

"It's alright Tommy… Just let it all out." Kimberly spoke as she looked away. After what she did, it was a miracle Tommy hadn't shot her yet. It was shortly after her arrival to Florida did she finally realize that the relationship wasn't going to work. It would be impossible for him to fight properly, and with a clear head if he constantly had to worry about her safety day in and day out. In order to relieve him off that stress, she made up a fake new boyfriend and sent him that bloody letter. In hind sight, that probably made things even worse, and _really_ took his mind off the fight. But to her surprise, Tommy pulled her into a powerful hug, instead.

"I've… I've missed you so much…" Tommy whispered as tears dripped down onto her shoulder.

Kim reached up and pulled her lover close and grit her teeth hard. The thought of him suffering for this long only made her pain worse. In all the years she'd been around Tommy, never once had Kimberly seen the man cry, or even see his lips tremble. But now he'd been reduced to like a sobbing child. Suddenly, Tommy pulled back, snarling angrily as he gave her a shake.

"K-Kim, why did you do it! W-Why did you s-send me the letter!" He cried and vigorously rubbed away his tears. "D-Did I do something wrong? I-I-I had to h-have done something w-wrong…"

Kimberly quickly shook her head and reached up, cupping his cheek gently. "No, handsome, you didn't do anything wrong… I made the mistake; it's my fault." She whispered as Tommy clutched her hand close and began to kiss it gently. Her thumb slowly brushed away his fall tears and pulled him down into a gentle kiss. "I'm so sorry… for causing you all this pain… I was… so stupid."

Tommy just stared at her, snarling at the thought of the letter… but the anger ebbed away the moment he saw the tears in her eyes and hugged her again. How could he be angry with her, even after what she did? He had fallen in love with Kimberly the moment he laid eyes on her, and all through the ordeal as the Evil Green Ranger, his heart broke each time he hurt her.

"I love you…" He whispered softly, cupping her cheeks. She was peering up at him with wide eyes, but smiling from ear to ear. "I love you… so much…" Their lips met again in a soft kiss that sent shivers running down their spine. Tommy swept Kimberly off her feet and headed up the stairs.

For now, the day belonged to them…


	4. Catastrophe Prt I

Sundown was approaching, the food was gone and their day was over. Conner let out a mighty stretch and yawns as he shook his head wildly. He gave a brief smile and slung an arm around Kira as she looked up at him with a growl. For the last 3 hours, they'd been catching up on old times… but inevitably they would have to return to reality. With a new threat out there they'd have to deal with, they had to focus on what was to come, less they be killed.

"I think it's time we went home, yes?" Conner said, looking down at his watch. "It's almost 8 and I've got to find a place to stay yet."

Kira blushed lightly and smiled, scooting a bit closer to him. "You can stay with me if you'd like." She said kindly and looked up at Conner.

"Or you can stay with me! I just got a new PS3 and Resident Evil 5 Gold Edition. Could use some help." Trent suggested as Kira shot him a blood curling glare. "Or… you know, you can spend some time with the lady. That's also an _excellent_ idea."

"Normally Trent, I'd take your offer, but if the lady insists, then I'll have to join her." Conner said and glanced at her. She squirmed a moment and nodded. "Then… I guess it's settled. I guess it's time to run back to Tommy's, get my shit, and ride off into the sunset with the lady!" He grinned and squeezed Kira close.

She just growled. "Conner, I'm like a 15 minute drive from Tommy's Cabin. That's not exactly the sunset, honey."

Conner blushed and shrugged. "Close enough. We have to drive towards the west anyway."

"_You won't be going anywhere…" _A dark voice hissed as the Rangers quickly stood. And just in time as figure came smashing down onto the picnic table, driving its scimitar into the table top. What stunned them the most was the striking similarity he had to a Dino Thunder Ranger. His costume was a brilliant yellow-gold with gold embroidery on the helmet shaped like a dragon's head with lizard-like ears, and the shield he wore was similar to Trents in design but was more a fully formed V rather than the broken V of Trents. However, the rest of the costume in design only was similar to Conner, Kira and Ethans.

"What the hell?" Conner snarled and kicked out at the figure, but it flipped forward onto one hand and pushed off as Kira's foot soon followed. Landing on its feet, the Dark One turned sharply and slapped away Trent's jab and drove a brutal straight into Ethan's stomach, doubling him over in pain. Conner attacked again with another kick, but the figure turned hard, slapping the leg away and driving a spinning heel kick in the Red Ranger's liver, dropping him to the ground instantly. Just as Kira's axe-kick aimed to crush his head, the figure butterfly flipped away and a golden energy wave blasted her backwards, off the table and smashing painfully into the ground.

"Kira!" Trent cried and rushed to her side. She was already beginning to stand with blood dripping off her chin and an enraged snarl.

"O-Our enemy I-is another P-Power Ranger?" Conner gasped as he rubbed his aching ribs. "A-Aren't you supposed t-to be on our s-side?"

The Dark One simply laughed and shook his head. _"Don't be foolish, boy… I serve only Emperor Saizo and no one else!" _He roared and raised his scimitar. _"And I will see to it that you die here!"_

"Al-Alright, guys! L-Lets Ranger Up!" Conner ordered and the rangers flicked their wrists.

"Dino Thunder, Power up!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

"_Ho, ho, ho! It's time to get serious now, eh?" _The Dark One laughed and shook his head. _"Alright… let's do this!" _In a flash he closed the distance between himself and the rangers and with a vicious downward slash, cleaved Conner across the chest. A quick reverse swing blocked the Drago-Sword of Trent and a vicious backhand put Ethan to the floor. Kira summoned her Ptera Grips and stabbed low but the Dark One kicked it away and leaped back as a roundhouse from Trent swept by. Even as the Dark One landed, Conner was already attacking with a flurry of stabs from his staff. The Ranger parried each strike, pushing the staff wide each time. Again he seemed to vanish and surged forward, clothes lining Conner in the stomach and carried him backwards into the rising Ethan. With a mighty heave, he threw both Rangers over the table and smashing into the asphalt a dozen yards away.

"Drago Sword: Laser Arrows!" Trent called and with a slash of the pommel, a dozen golden arrows appeared and whistled through the air. If the Ranger had been affected by the arrows, Trent couldn't tell as he rushed right through them and locked blades with Trent again.

"_You'll have to do much better than that, Dino Ranger!" _Kojin snarled and shoved Trent backwards off his feet. He heard the slap of a foot before Ethan bellow as the Dark One turned and slashed upwards. Ethan let out a painful cry as the blade raced across his chest, spraying sparks about as he crashed to the ground with a thud. Kira snapped her daggers together at the hilts and threw them, but the Dark One flashed away. She gasped loudly as he appeared in front of her, palm blocking his punch before a follow-through spinning back elbow dropped her to the ground.

"Leave her alone!" Conner snarled, scooping up his staff and leaped through the air. He slashed his staff down wildly but the Ranger easily side stepped and axe kicked him so hard in the back, it nearly ripped Conner clean in two. The Red Ranger hit the ground and skipped into the table. "A-Ahn…" He coughed up a bit of blood into his mask and looked up at the Dark One. His back was too him, scimitar resting at his side. "S-Super Speed, eh? T-Two can play at t-that game, boy!" Conner roared and time around him slowed. He surged forward, staff drawn and ready to strike… but to his horror, the Ranger turned into a sharp spinning roundhouse that locked around his head. Before Conner could adjust, the Ranger used his leg to guide Conner's momentum and put him head first into a tree. 4 spins later slashed a figure 8 in his back and finally the Ranger finished with a last spinning back hand.

Depowered and defeated, Conner staggered back and finally collapsed to the ground, wreathing in pain. The Gold Ranger turned to face Kira, Ethan and Trent were beginning to stand again. He watched them with mild curiosity as he intently followed their movements.

"H-How do we beat him?" Ethan whispered and glanced at Conner. He coughed up a bit of blood and collapsed to the ground again, clutching at his burning back.

"I don't know…" Trent snarled, clutching his sword tightly. "But we'll never find out just standing here!" Trent finished with a roar as he charged forward. Again the Rangers locked blades and again the Gold Ranger shoved him backwards off balance. Before he could follow through, Ethan's Tricera Shield smashed into the side of his head and rocked him. Even as the Gold Ranger began to right himself, the horned shield came down, slashing against the Dark One's chest, spraying sparks about before finishing with a mighty head butt that knocked him backwards. Poor Ethan stumbled back, rubbing his dinged up helmet with a whimper.

"_Bastard…" _The Gold Ranger hissed as Ethan looked up and gasped as the Scimitar cut him down the chest and then raced back across his stomach. Doubling over in pain, Ethan was met with a rising knee that lifted him to the sky and arching backwards into the table. He smashed into the table at an awkward angle that let out a resounding crunch and painful scream from Ethan. As he slumped to the ground, depowered and defeated, a well of pain stripped away his consciousness.

"Ethan, no!" Kira shouted and drew her Thundermax Saber. She met the Dark One blade for blade and quickly weaved back as a fist barely skimmed over her mask before stabbing at his chest. The Ranger whirled away, parrying the blade wide and drive a dashing elbow into her head. Kira hit the ground hard with a painful grunt before a brilliant wave of golden energy raced downwards and exploded against her body. Even as the flames consumed Kira, depowering and defeating her, he charged at Trent.

"_Maybe you'll be more of a challenge!" _The Gold Ranger hissed as scimitar met Drago-Sword in a flurry of strikes. Trent was able to block each strike before kicking out at the Rangers leg, but a quick leg check later, Trent found himself on the defensive as he began to parry another flurry of strikes. _"I guess not." _He hissed and cut Trent across the chest before turning and slicing him down the back.

"_H-He's too strong…" _Trent snarled and quickly turned, locking blades again. Trent managed to gain the upper hand and shove the Dark One back and cut him across the chest… but even that barely seemed to faze him. A split second, Trent felt the scimitar slash across his chest and a vicious round kick to the free-floating ribs drop him to his knees. One final spinning roundhouse smashed Trent into the ground with a painful thud.

But Trent refused to stay down. Even as the Gold Ranger turned away, Trent was beginning to rise again. "H-Hey, punk! Where do you think you're going?" Trent hissed and summoned his Drago Sword. The Dark One turned to face him with a scowl on its face. The roaring dragon masked seemed to mirror the anger the Gold Ranger felt. "Is t-that all you got? It'll take a lot more t-to defeat me."

"_You want more, huh?" _The Ranger said as a golden aura shined around his body. _"Fine, I'll give you all the pain you want." _That aura began to move its way up to the Rangers back and gathered to form a pair of draconic wings. With a mighty slash, they took him airborne and he shot skywards.

"H-Hey! Where are you g-going buddy?" Trent roared with laughter. "A-Are you afraid o-of me or something?"

However, the Dark One came to a stop and turned to face the rangers. _"Hardly." _He whispered as his furled slightly. Energy began to gather before them in the form of a ball. _"Suffer, White Ranger! Feel my ultimate attack! Dragon Menacing Ball!" _The Gold One roared and slashed the draconic wings outwards.

For Trent, the world around him slowed down, but his laughter only grew louder. There was no point in resisting any longer. The fight was over and he knew it well. Even as the sphere struck him in the chest, exploded, bathing him in molten fire, he felt no pain, but pity: pity that it had to end like this.

The shockwave uprooted trees for hundreds of yards, reduced the earth to a smoking crater with the rangers laying with it, covered by ash, soot and dirt. For one long moment, The Dark One examined his work and then flew off… His work here was done.

**XXXXXX**

Tommy groaned as he laid beside Kimberly, both of them breathless and grinning. Well, Tommy was. Kimberly was kind of just laying there, half dead-half alive.

"You… wore me… out." She growled and let out a long, soft sigh of delight. She scooted a bit closer to Tommy and laid a death grip of a bear hug on his arm.

"I… don't think… I can move." Tommy moaned and flopped his arm about. "No more… strength."

Kimberly giggled lightly and kissed his cheek lightly before nuzzling up to him again. This was an experience she'd been missing for 5 years now; to feel his touch again and to experience his love. This man completed her in every possible way. To find someone like Tommy was a once-in-lifetime kind of thing and even now she berated herself for ever giving him up in the first place. She leaned up and kissed Tommy on the cheek again as he instinctively drew her petite form closer.

"Kim?"

"Yes, handsome?"

"I can't feel my arm. Let go, please." He whined.

Kim looked down at it with wide eyes and noticed she had cut off circulation. She scooted away and blushed deeply, giving it gentle kisses to perhaps get the blood flowing again.

"Kim?"

"Yes, handsome?"

"If you're trying to get my blood to circulate in my arm again, it's all going to the wrong places with those kisses…" Tommy warned as Kim looked down and blushed harder. Already there was a tent… "You… are a mynx." He sighed and was about to roll on top of her when he caught sight of dark figure step out of the darkness, sword alive with golden energy.

Even as the crescent wave slashed through the air, Tommy had already morphed, leaping in front of it. Kim let out a frightened scream as Tommy fell back, resting on one arm. "W-Who the hell?" Tommy gasped when suddenly the Gold Ranger burst into the room, scimitar drawn back to strike.

Tommy leaped forward with his Brachio Staff and locked swords with his foe. Pushed back but not off balance, Tommy ducked and tackled the Dark One, driving him backwards into the wall. Instinctively, he jerked back and felt the rush of wind as he narrowly avoided the decapitating slash of the scimitar before returning with a diagonal slash of his own. Once more the blades met but Tommy followed through with a crushing Muay Thai knee that rocked the Gold Ranger hard and stumbling to his right. The moment he regained balance, Tommy fell into a spin kick, smashing the Ranger across the cheek and staggering into the hall.

"Kim, stay here!" He ordered, whirled his staff and charged into the hall.

Waiting for him was the Gold Ranger who greeted him with a vicious slash. Tommy managed to parry it but took a crushing hook that stumbled him backwards and a step-kick that drove him into the floor. Tommy used his momentum to roll up onto his shoulders then to his feet but cried out as the scimitar cut down his chest, lighting up the darkened hallway with a shower of gold sparks. Staggered again, the Dark One followed up with a hook slash that cleaved a scar into Tommy's helmet and finished with a spinning back kick that smashed Tommy into the wall.

"A-Aughn… W-Who the hell are you?" Tommy snarled and narrowly avoided another slash. He launched into a slash of his own, but the Gold Ranger easily parried the strike and with the same arm elbowed Tommy hard in the face. The Black Ranger pushed away with a stumble and fell to the floor. Only just did he managed to block the scimitar's slash and countered with a sacrifice throw that tossed the Ranger over into the wall.

Tommy used the precious seconds of pause to gather himself and quickly stood once more. However, the moment he turned, the Ranger nearly kicked Tommy's liver out the other side of his body before a mirrored kick nearly blasted out his spleen. Blood gushed out of Tommy's mouth as he fell back against the book shelf for support. The Ranger charged again with a slashing hook kick but Tommy somehow managed to block it before counter with a snapping jab that actually stunned his foe. Again, the precious second was enough for Tommy land another blow that crumbled the Gold Ranger over his shin and finished with a crushing axe handle that drove the evil ranger face first into the ground.

Tommy stumbled back into the wall, clutching at his battered and bruised right side. It felt like someone took a baseball bat layered in spikes and just beat him relentlessly in the liver. The strength of this Rangers blows were incredible. Dazed by the pain, Tommy never saw crescent wave that blasted him down the hall, smashing into the floor and skidding to the other end.

"_Time to end this, Black Ranger." _The Dark One hissed as his fabled golden wings reappeared. _"You, like your fellow rangers, shall feel my full strength! Dragon Menacing Ball!" _He cried as the orb appeared and with another slash of his wings hurled it towards the rising Tommy. The explosion shook the house as Tommy let out a blood curling scream. The flames singed away the tree tops as smoking, flaming shards scattered so fast, they split dozens of trees in half.

But through all this, one thing became very clear to the Gold Ranger: Tommy was far from done. The scream had not been of pain, but of a surge of strength. He rushed through the smoking ruins, Brachio Staff discarded, with sharp spikes protruding off his body. _"SUPER DINO MODE!" _He cried and dashed towards the Ranger with incredible speed.

The Gold Ranger gasped as he leaped back to avoid the first strike, but he was unable to avoid the second one as Tommy speared him in the chest, carried him backwards into the wall. The wall gave way under the sheer force as both Rangers fell to the ground. The Gold Ranger let out a pained cry as he smashed back first into a pile of toppled fire wood with Tommy in Jujitsu Full Mount. His clawed fingers slashed relentlessly against the Gold Rangers chest, spraying sparks all about before the Dark One managed clutch Tommy's head and drive him down into a rising head butt. The blow cracked Tommy's mask a bit further, momentarily stunned him, and gave the Ranger enough time shove Tommy off.

"_Such incredible s-strength…" _The Gold Ranger snarled… but soon began to laugh. For a moment, Tommy stood there, slightly confused. _"Very impressive, Black Ranger. You posses such incredible strength in that form… And your blows were actually starting to hurt. No time for chances here…" _He snarled and held up his morpher. _"Pay attention, Black Ranger, you'll only see this once."_

A Golden aura enveloped the Dark One as the changes began. From the back of his chest piece dropped a flowing gold cape that slashed about in the sudden gust of wind. From his belt fell a waist mantle that was split up from the front and covered his entire lower torso. The image of the dragon on his mask seemed to darken as if it would spring to life any minute.

"_Gold Ranger. Full Power."_

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: Sorry for the lateness of this Chapter. I meant to have it up yesterday, but thanks to a sudden colossal Comcast Fail, I was unable to access the internet. So, what do you all think? Leave your comments in a review, please! If you would kindly, that is! _


	5. Catastrophe Prt II

Catastrophe didn't even come close to describing this situation, really. Tommy took a few sliding steps backward as the Gold Ranger slowly approached him, scimitar clutched tightly in hand. For a moment there, it looked like Tommy may have had the fight in hand, but now that seemed to be fading. Just how strong could this Ranger get? Surely not _so _powerful that he'd be able to overwhelm Super Dino Mode? Tommy jerked back as the Ranger made a sudden lunge forward, but stopped. But Tommy attacked first, summoning his Brachio Staff and attacked with a well placed stab. The Gold Ranger easily parried the strike wide before aiming a kick at Tommy's knee. A quick cartwheel allowed the foot to pass harmlessly by and slashed the Dark One's side, stumbling him backwards.

Those brief moments of fear faded away as the rage soon took over once more. Tommy's cry became a roar as he charged forward, shoulder blocking the Ranger into the ground and sliding into the trees. Even as he rose, Tommy's foot connected sharply with his ribs and actually lifted him off the ground; right into a falling axe handle that put him painfully into the ground again. Black-Gold energy filled Tommy's body as blazed off him in an aura, almost demonic looking in a way. Tommy's grabbed the Rangers throat and effortlessly yanked him skyward before a brutal knee buried into his sternum. All strength left Tommy briefly as he stumbled backwards, gasping for air. This time, the Ranger attacked with a trio of slashes to the chest and finished with a spinning roundhouse to the jaw that sent Tommy stumbling into a piled high stack of firewood.

As the Ranger approached, Tommy let out a spiteful roar, blasting away the firewood as he jumped up. The Ranger stumbled back, taken off guard by the sudden ferocity, and let out a cry as pair of razor sharp forearm spines raced across his chest and twin palms crushed his stomach. Blood gushed into the Rangers helmet as he staggered away, clutching at his throbbing stomach. But he let out another sharp cry as Tommy surged forward and slashed the Ranger across the lower back with clawed hands. Even as Tommy came to a sliding stop before the Dark One, the Brachio staff reappeared, and he attacked again. The staff slashed across the Dark One's chest, turning each gaining step of Tommy's into a retreating step of the Dark One. A sixth and final cut gashed the Dark One across the chest and sent him spiraling into the ground.

"_You will not get passed me, Ranger!" _Tommy roared and dashed towards him, but the Gold Ranger acted fast. Even as he stumbled forward, he ducked the palm strike and slashed Tommy hard across the side before spinning into a slide and managed to cut him across the back. Stumbling backwards, the Dark One clutched the edge of the house for balance and snarled as Tommy whirled around. Even now, he could see the golden flame within the Rangers eyes blazing through the visor. _"He is getting stronger…" _The Ranger thought with a snarl and began to back up. _"I may have to use 100% of this forms power to beat him." _But as the Gold Ranger began to call upon it… lances of golden energy streaked across his body and shocked him. He stumbled back, yelping in pain and collapsed to a knee. _"Y-You would d-deny me, Dragon!"_

The Words of the Dragon whispered clearly in his hand. _"Do not blame me, boy… Your body isn't attuned my energies; it can't handle it." _

The Dark One snarled and forced himself to rise again. But Tommy would give him no reprieve and surged forward. Brachio Staff met Scimitar in a flurry of strikes that Tommy would ultimately win. A low sweeping slash staggered the Dark One before a rising, twisting upper cut launched him into the air and smashing back into the ground. Scrambling away, the Dark One rolled away from another blow and nipped up. The pair locked in battle once more with the Dark One attacking with a push kick. Tommy weaved away into a steeping right hook that the Gold One parried and returned with a sidekick to the ribs. Tommy absorbed the pain and weaved back as a foot slashed by but fail to block the following low round back kick that cracked into his knee. Even as he dropped, the Dark One jumped into a spinning roundhouse that put Tommy into the ground and rolling away.

"I-I've had enough of y-you… Let's finish t-this…" The Ranger hissed as the golden wings began to shimmer to life… but he let out a painful cry as the energy surged through his body again, this time more painfully than before.

"_You're trying to access a level of power that you are incapable of handling, you foolish boy. If you continue, you'll surely die!" _The Dragon warned again as the Ranger clutched at his throbbing chest now.

"Your right! LET'S FINISH THIS!" Tommy roared as he gathered all the rage and strength of Super Dino Mode… and attacked. The Dark One had little chance against the sheer, overwhelming power as punch and kicks found painful homes into his body. Each blow felt like a ton of bricks and already he could feel the bruises beginning to form. Tommy punched him hard across the face while also driving a knee into his liver. Before the Dark One could even react to the pain, Tommy drove a sideways knee into the Dark One's thigh, before locking his head with both hands and pulled him into a brutal rising knee. But Tommy wasn't finished yet: once again kneeing him, this time with the other, and finally finished with a bone jarring, rib cracking palm strike that produced a shockwave so powerful, it caved in Tommy's wall and broke away chunks of trees.

The Dark One stumbled backwards and fell to both knees, coughing up globs of blood before finally collapsed to the ground. For Tommy, who was so enveloped in rage, aimed to kill the Dark One this time. His Brachio Staff raised, shimmering with black-gold energy and fell… But only inches from striking the Ranger, thick, black tendrils of energy suddenly slashed against his body, knocking the staff away and shooting him backwards into the ground. Before he could rise, those tendrils suddenly reached out, wrapped around his limbs and yanked him forward.

For a brief second, Tommy caught sight of his armed, draconic foe before a ball of sizzling purple-black energy plunged into his chest. The explosion enveloped Tommy, sheering away the power that once consumed him and blasting him into the trees. Tommy felt the suit die away, and energy vanish as he looked up through a steady of stream of blood at the Dragon that loomed over the Dark One.

"_Foolish Power Ranger… Were you so arrogant as to think you could be me? And alone as well?" _Saizo cackled and shook his head. _"I don't understand how all the others lost against you Rangers; you're so pathetic." _Saizo reached out as Tommy felt his body stiffen and lift into the air. With a simple push, Tommy felt his body smash through several trees before finally coming a bone jarring stop against a bolder. His scream echoed for miles before he slumped to the ground unconscious…


	6. The Abyss Prt I

Power surged through the Gold Ranger as he his scream echoed off the stone and steel walls, reverberating throughout the room. As the mantle and cape began to reappear, he could feel overwhelming strength hit him like a ton of bricks, sharpening his senses to such an acute degree, the stench of the room stung his nose. Suddenly, lances of gold energy burst out of his body as his roar turned into a painful scream and the gathering energy vanished as quickly as it came.

A human collapsed to both knees, sandy gold-brown hair obscuring his vision. His entire body felt like it had been run through with a lawnmower only to be pieced back together and then carved up like a Thanksgiving Dinner. Every muscle in his body felt like tiny, sharp needles were slicing them up sliver by sliver and even a tiny shift brought on overwhelming pain. The boy let out a sharp cry as he fell back, clutching – no, clawing – at his throbbing chest.

"_You impudent boy!" _The Dragon howled as the boy squirmed about, trying to get comfortable but it only brought on more pain. _"You just don't get it, do you? The amount of energy you're trying to call upon is like trying to harness the full power the sun in your hand! Don't be so damned foolish!" _

Crisp brown eyes raised as a eerie yellow ring flashed around his iris. The face of Hayden James no longer seemed human; almost pale and lifeless in comparison to others. A thin line of blood trickled down his chin and dripped quietly to the ground, forming a tiny puddle at his hands. Hayden forced himself to stand but had barely gotten to his feet before the pain sent him to his knees again. He could hear the hollow laughter of the Dragon in his head, almost taunting him but that only fueled the rage on. Again Hayden gathered his strength and began to stand. Energy coiled around Hayden's body and snapped against the walls and floor, leaving deep scorch marks in its wake.

"_Foolish, but stubborn… That quality will serve you well, yet." _Dragon hissed as Hayden stood on shaky knees now. _"I see Saizo found a proper General indeed."_

"I-I will have y-your power… o-one way o-or another…" Hayden snarled as his eyes flashed dangerously at the Dragon Morpher on his arm. The Dino Gem shimmered brightly in return as Hayden felt renewing energies wash over his body, wiping away the pain as quickly as it came.

"_Mayhap you will, boy." _Dragon laughed coldly before going silent once more.

Hayden swayed ominously before turning to see Saizo standing there. His pulsing black eyes were darker than midnight and his wings shinned with an eerie purple-black energy. Then, Saizo reached out and Hayden felt his body stiffen and energy begin to swell in his stomach.

"_Then you're useless to me if you can't access Dragon's power!" _Saizo snarled and closed his fist. Hayden's scream came louder now as the invisible force continued to crush his body. Sick popping sounds echoed through the room and with each passing second it became harder and harder to breathe. Then, all at once, the pain vanished and Hayden collapsed to both knees with streams of blood oozing steadily from his nose and mouth. _"And if you fail me again, the penalty will be worse, boy!"_

"N-No, Master… I-I won't fail you a-again…" Hayden snarled between gasps as he shakily looked up at Saizo, but the Dragon was angrier than he'd ever seen…

However, Saizo summoned a portal with a simple beckon and Hayden felt an invisible hand pull him near face to face with the Dragon Lord.

"_If you are too weak and pathetic to handle the energy, then I'll force you to become stronger!" _Saizo hissed as Hayden heard Dragon cry out in pain and the lightning snap around his body once more. The Gold Ranger suit reappeared once more before he suddenly slumped to the ground in a pathetic, twitching heap. _"The Abyss of Evil is my home, boy, and there you shall fight and claw your way to the surface… Fail and die, I care little. Come out alive and take Dragon's power for yourself!" _Another wave of energy crashed into Hayden's body and flung him through the portal, vanishing seconds after he entered…

Silently, Saizo cast a gaze at the fading portal and turned away. One way or another, he would have what he wanted, no matter the cost. He'd go through a thousand lives to make the perfect General… With a cast of his hand, the darkness reached out and absorbed him once more…

**XXXXXX**

The shadows stirred violently as a lone figure stumbled into one little light the abyss possessed. It was the necromantic body of a foe long defeated who staggered around hungrily for any essences it could find. Fitting considering the monster was a huge pig with an insatiable appetite. Once, long ago, this creature had been a thorn in the Rangers side by eating their weapons, almost effectively destroying them, until somehow the rangers managed to overcome this little set back. And now, he was reduced to a shambling corpse that would forever hunger after foods it could never have…

The Pudgy Pig staggered about aimlessly, stupidly through the darkness until its massive nose caught scent of a still living essence. It's dull, grey eyes flashed to the source and with renewed vigor, it charged towards the food. But even now, the Pig would face its end again. A flash of steel split the soul clean in half as it let out a disgruntled squeal and faded into the 'wind' of the void.

Hayden snarled as he looked around at the rocky canyon. So this was his master's home; a cesspool for the Undead? How could any life even exist down here beyond souls? Every brought was pungent and made his stomach churn in response. But he fought through the urge to vomit and clutched his scimitar tighter, looking down at his morpher. His mission was simple: Take the power or die. Either route was a no win situation for him: die by forcing the power upon an untrained body, or die by being eaten alive.

But Hayden's thoughts were interrupted when a dark, mysterious voice reverberated off the walls. _"You're not supposed to be here, boy…"_

Hayden immediately morphed and whirled around to see a grotesque looking beast standing yards away. His face was skeletal in appearance with tiny shimmering red orbs for eyes resting in the hollowed eye sockets. Mangled looking horns grew where his ears should be and arched upwards before curling back down beneath his chin while crisscrossing behind the skull. Its body was bestial in appearance with the lower portion of his left ribs exposed and dripping with sickly green acid. Clutched tightly in its right hand was a massive broadsword that had a single staring eye for a crosspiece while its blade matched the color of the acid. Covering much of his body was an open trench coat that was tattered and ripped in many places.

"And who the hell are you?" Hayden hissed and took a few cautious steps back. If there was something else amongst these souls, then it had to be powerful.

"_I am the Abyssal Overlord Hades, supreme Guardian of this realm…" _The Overlord answered softly and looked him over a moment. _"I can sense your connection to the Morphing Grid. You are a Power Ranger, yes?"_

"Me? A Power Ranger? HA! Don't be foolish you stupid demon!" Hayden laughed but suddenly went silent, speaking only in a cold tone now. "How _dare_ you compare me to them!"

For a moment, Hades was silent, almost like he was judging or sizing up Hayden. That piercing stare sent chills down his spine, but quickly steeled himself against it. Hades spoke softly again. _"Whether you like it or not, you are a Power Ranger boy… Though, I can't agree with how you chose to use your powers, I can do nothing about it. But you _will_ tell me how you came here…"_

"And why the hell should I?" Hayden hissed angrily and summoned his scimitar. "I'm not going to waste my breath on someone I can just tear apart!"

Hades frowned at the remark. Was the boy corrupted so absolutely that he couldn't see he was outmatched? However, Hade's raised a hand to call for a truce and shook his head. _"I'm not looking for a fight. I sense such taint on your body and somehow it seems so oddly familiar. Please, tell me who your master is."_

Hayden stared at the creature, dumbfounded by his words. Not looking for a fight? Please? These were not words any hellish creature used. Squeezing the scimitar, he finally let out a frustrated sigh and nodded. "Lord Saizo sent me here to master this gem's power." He answered while peering upon the gleaming gem.

"_Saizo, eh?" _Hades whispered as Hayden looked up at him. _"I know of a Saizo, yes. Long ago, Rita Repulsa, now Mystic Mother, created a being of supreme magic to help rule Mystic Heaven. That being was Saizo, the first of Mystic Heaven's Heavenly Saints."_

Hayden's gaze narrowed as he listened to the story. How could this creature know of his master; how could anyone? "I do not believe you, demon!" Hayden barked as he jabbed the scimitar threateningly at Hades.

"_I care little whether you believe me or not, boy, but you will hear me out. If you are to follow Saizo, then it is best you know who and what he is." _Hades snapped as Hayden roared in return. The Gold Ranger moved to attack, but Hades was much faster. He closed the distance in the blink of an eye and slammed Hayden into the rock wall, holding him firmly in place. "_Like all things, he was corrupted by the lust for power. His was absolute in the face of Mystic Heaven and second only to the mother of all magic herself… In an act of betrayal, Saizo attacked Mystic Mother in hopes to usurp the throne. Ultimately, his plan failed… She destroyed his mortal form as punishment and cast him out of Mystic Heaven, forever banishing him to the Abyss of Evil."_

"We all see how well _that_ worked out!" Hayden marked calmly but gasped as he felt Hade's boney fingers squeeze his throat a little tighter in response.

"_Yes boy, you're right… Mystic Mother was too presumptuous in believing that she had forever defeated her most powerful creation… Instead, she only gave him more power than before; a different power. When I felt him absorbing the essences of the other evils in the Abyss, I used my gift to resurrect Zordon in an attempt to defeat him…" _The grip slackened as he sighed. _"I failed…"_

Hayden shifted slightly, maneuvering his blade fractionally as he peered down at the contemplating Hades. If only he could just get his blade a little closer… "And where do you fit in, eh? How do you know everything about Master Saizo?"

"_I am the Abyssal Overlord Hades, a Heavenly Saint of Mystic Heaven. I was created by Saizo to watch over the Abyss of Evil shortly before his fall… Now I see the true plan he had for me: to be used as a pawn." _Hade's grip tightened but at that moment the scimitar plunged… For a long moment, Demonic Red Eyes matched the black visor of the Gold Ranger before Hade's grip fell and he staggered back, blade in stomach. Sickly purple blood oozed down from his skeletal face as he looked up at the Ranger with wide eyes. Even though Haden's couldn't see it, he could _feel_ the arrogance the boy exuded at his victor. Dropping to both knees, Hades fell back… and exploded.

Recalling the Scimitar, Hayden turned glanced in both directions before picking one and running off… It was time to get the hell out of here…


	7. Interlude I

Even though it was the middle of winter, California didn't suffer as much as the rest of the states. A simple sweater would easily fend off any cold they may get, and if you were incredibly unlucky, a spring jacket. Two such people who wore neither sat at a small, round patio table in front of Silver Hills famous ice cream parlor: Dunkers. These two were dressed in military garb; buttoned, long sleeve shirt that provided ample protection from the chill, red berets, loose fitting khaki's, black combat boots with simple tactical straps. To the untrained eye they would be some kind beret, but to the civilians of Silver Hills, they were first and foremost city heroes.

"Cram it, Wes. I don't want to hear anymore about Jen's pregnancy fits." Eric growled and downed a shot of his Fruit Smoothie. Curse Hayley Ziktor for bringing these delicious drinks to Silver Hills… He got an unscrupulous glare from his fellow Guardian. "I mean don't get me wrong! I'm happy that you two finally tied the knot and boned each other and all..." That glare thickened. "But all you've been talking about how much of a pain in the ass this time is for her. Dude, what do you expect? She's P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T. If you thought women were bad during their time of the month, boy did you get suckered."

Wes sighed in response and picked up his Strawberry Smoothie, jabbing it threateningly at Eric. "Hey man, I'm just trying to get all this off my shoulders, okay? It's not like I can bitch to my other teammates! Tried going to my dad, but he just laughed at me…" And Eric laughed calmly too before taking another drink of his smoothie. "Okay, Jackass. You can forget about me attending _your_ wedding in a peaceful manner." Wes warned and jabbed a picked strawberry at him.

"Hey! You promised _not_ to get drunk at my wedding! I already apologized to you and Jen a billion times for getting drunk at yours!" Eric whined and suddenly looked horrified. He was getting married to a fellow Silver Guardian Elizabeth _(Lizzy for short)_ once summer came and Wes was to be his best man. But now? Eric eyed his long time friend to see he was grinning from ear to ear. Was it even wise to _invite_ him?

A soft bleep echoed from the morpher on his wrist and his frown turned into a scowl. "Oh merciful Jesus… If this thing bleeps one more time!" He pressed a button and brought it to his face. "What? We're on BREAK!"

"_SHUT IT, ERIC! I don't give a DAMN if you're on break or banging your girlfriend in the can!" _An all to familiar voice screamed in return; so loudly in fact it had drawn the attention of local customers.

Immediately, Eric hit a button and whined. "Oh God! Help, it's your deranged wife! What do I do?"

Wes, calmly and quietly, picked up his smoothie and took a long sip before looking up at his now very doomed friend. "Well, first off, you can start by not hanging up on her."

Eric's whine turned to a panic cry when he realized that he'd cut the transmission off completely rather than just pausing it…

Wes' morpher gave a similar bleep and with a casual tap, Jen's voice rang out again. _"Eric, how DARE you hang up on me!" _Jen roared as Wes grinned and Eric cried harder. _"I'm going to cut your fucking NUTS off when you get home!"_

"Jen, sweaty, can I help you with something?" Wes asked softly but cringed when she screamed again.

"_And how DARE you act like nothing is going on! You're in big trouble when you get home mister!" _At that moment, Wes was suddenly tempted to cut her off too… _"Augh! You two are IMPOSSIBLE! Look, a Top Priority Mission just came in from Command! You're being shipped to Reefside!"_

Both Wes and Eric exchanged confused glances. "Reefside? Isn't that Oliver's territory? We don't normally do missions outside of Silver Hills…"

"_Don't do missions outside of Silver Hills, huh? So your little expedition to the Moon was just a trip down town was it?" _Jen countered matter-of-factly as Eric and Wes rolled their eyes. _"Thought so. Look, the information is Top Secret and you two twits are in a Civilian Area. Get your asses in the car and I'll explain what's going on."_

"Yes ma'am, we're going." Wes sighed and tossed down the cash for the bill. "Thanks again, Johnny! Sorry 'bout the yelling… Jen's pregnant and all…"

The Italian Man threw up the birdie. "Yeah, fuck off!" He hissed and returned to work. Typical goodbye from him… As Wes and Eric turned away, they jumped into the jeep and drove off.

"Alright Jen, what's so important in Reefside that it needs the Silver Guardian's attention?" Wes asked as he heard Jen sigh in response.

"_We received a distress call from Kimberly Hart. It appears the Dino Thunder Rangers have sustain casualties." _Jen began as Wes' frown darkened. Oliver and his Rangers were down? It would have to be some kind of terrible evil to keep them out of action… _"The situation is this: Thomas Oliver is currently comatose from extreme internal and external injuries. Trent Mercer has suffered incredible physical damage, internal as well, and is unable to fight. It appears the other Rangers are still in fighting condition but they are requesting help."_

"Oh well this sounds like right peachy little mission, eh?" Eric sighed and stepped on the gas. Reefside was a 2 hour drive from here and if the Rangers were in trouble now, they'd have to move fast…


	8. The Abyss Prt II

The White Terrorsaurous had been a thorn in the Dino Thunder Rangers side for a long time. Only through the awakening of the Triassic Shield were they able to defeat it and return control of the Zords to the rangers. And a single cleave of a scimitar split the husk clean in half, permanently sending it to its death. Hayden snarled as he looked around the seemingly endless, but very empty Abyss. He'd gathered that this place was a sort of Hell for past Power Ranger enemies as he'd run into Scorpina only a short time ago. That beast was definitely NOT one of the Dino Ranger's enemies; that much he knew.

Still, these random encounters with the undead didn't solve his current problem: how to get the hell out of the Abyss. Another creature stumbled towards him, hungrily reaching out for Hayden but dispatched him with another slash of his scimitar. So far this wasn't really forcing Hayden to rely upon the full strength of the Dragon and was only succeeding in testing his patients. Turning away, he looked up at the massive rock wall before him. Just another wall to climb to dig deep into this void that just never ended… Like the thousand before him, Hayden summoned his wings and leaped. In seconds he reached the top and found another mass of staggering undead.

"Enough! I've had ENOUGH!" Hayden roared as his scimitar came to life with sizzling gold energy and split the group in half with a single slash. An explosion rang through the Abyss, briefly illuminating the pitch black walls and casting a glow upon the entire realm. Rocks, crevices and walls expanded as far as the eye could see as Hayden gave a frustrated snarl, watching the quickly fading light. "Saizo! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Hayden called to the sky, jabbing his blade towards the cloudless roof. "What challenge could this place POSSIBLY give me!"

Suddenly, dark energy nearly cleaved him in two as it slashed across his chest, spraying sparks about as he was thrown backwards into the jagged rock wall and sliding to the ground. A familiar Skeletal being appeared before Hayden with sword in hand as he snarled at the Gold Ranger. Slowly, Hayden began to rise, fighting through the pain as he stared his foe down.

"I destroyed you!" Hayden roared as he looked at the blade wielding Hades.

"_You don't have the strength to kill me, boy." _Hades snarled as he raised his sword. _"I would have released you from here had you complied… but even then your arrogance and pride blinded you. Well, so be it… You are just another enemy of the Power Rangers; another cast away to this Abyss…"_

Raged roar of Hayden met Skeletal scowl of Hades' as the two came together in a flurry of blows. Initially neither gained the upper hand as their blades crashed together in flourishing slashes, precise stabs and expert blocks. Hades' was hurt first as the scimitar slashed across his chest, but pushed through the pain with a spinning slash aimed to decapitate his foe. Hayden weaved beneath the strike and kicked Hades off the cliff into the darkness below. Unwilling to let his foe go, the Gold Ranger leaped over the edge and plummeted after the Abyssal Overlord.

Hades shifted hard and slashed his blade, unleashing crescent wave of dark energy that Hayden parried and returned. Just as feet touched ground, Hades leaped away as the ground before him exploded in a shower of rubble and debris. Hayden came bursting out of the dust cloud with a lunge and aimed a quick stab for Hades' stomach. The Overlord parried wide and with a vicious hammer strike to the back smashed Hayden into the ground. One blow was all it took for Hayden's power to fail him. He lay in the hole coughing up blood as Hades' loomed over him.

"_Saizo never told you what you would be up against, did he?" _Hades whispered as Hayden shakily began to rise but one swift kick smashed him into the wall and crashing to the ground again. _"Down here boy, I'm God. In my realm you are but a pawn… He set you up. You never had a chance to win…"_

Waves of pain crashed into Hayden's body when he felt his ribs shift suddenly. His vision blood and blood splattered to the floor in front of him. He wasn't even aware that he was coughing… Somehow, some way, Hayden began to rise again despite the pain. As he turned to face Hades' again, he felt bony hand clutch his throat and begin to squeeze. Blood splattered against Hades' arm as he held the Gold Ranger high in the air, peering into his fear filled, disoriented eyes. Being the Abyssal Overlord he was indeed a cruel person, but he wasn't without pity or mercy. No, if he let this boy return to the surface, he would only become another of Saizo's pawns. To kill him now would spare him a far worse death at the hands of his master… Hades' pulled his broadsword back as he peered into the Gold Rangers eyes… The anger that shined within was frightening, and so terrifying that it startled Hades. Even in the souls of the Abyss he'd never seen such anger before…

Suddenly golden energy gathered around Hayden once more as blood curling cry escaped his throat. The energy had become so hot Hades' was forced to let go and the light so intense, so painful, he shrank away and cowered into the shadows for cover. Dark pulses began to mingle with golden light as the Ranger Suit return and the scream louder. The light became more and more intense with each passing second until it culminated in a single, massive explosion that ripped through the Abyss, destroying anything and everything for miles around… All save for an Abyssal Overlord who managed to shield himself just in time.

Gold-black energy burst around Hayden's body as struggled to breathe, almost like he was being strangled. Cape and mantle draped down over his body, concealing most of it from sight as he held no longer a Scimitar but a Nagata. Collapsed on one knee, he leaned against the pole for support as he snarled at Hades before him. "A-And now… You will f-feel… _my_ full power!" Hayden snarled and suddenly vanished in a flash.

A dozen blows struck Hades body before he could react and a dozen more came when he finally tried. Sparks sprayed about as Hayden zipped back and forth, unleashing slashes and stabs against the staggering Hades until finally the Lord managed to catch one of the blows. Blade met blade as their bodies came together, only a hands width apart as they stared each other time. The fury of the Gold Ranger matched the God-like Power of Hades and with a tingling screech the blades separated once more.

Hayden weaved back away from a quick slash but quickly returned with one. Hades' blocked the strike and guided it high to his right before stepping in with a vicious hook to Hayden's jaw. Rocked by the blow, Hayden flipped away as the overhand strike smashed into the ground, bashing away chunks of rock. Hayden moved into an immediate retreat, slashing and parrying each of Hades stepping stabs and cleaving slashes before the Ranger felt rock to his back. His head bobbed right as the blade plunged into the rock and a brutal shoulder jab knocked the Lords backwards.

"_Even if you manage to destroy me boy, it won't release you from Saizo's grasp… You will only be adding to his power and further his goals, not your own." _Hades warned with a jab of his bony finger.

"I don't care how you feel, Hades. Saizo has made me what I am! He has given me the power to destroy the Power Rangers!" Hayden roared as snapped his Naganata towards Hades. "And I will start with you first!"

"_Even knowing what you know, you would still help him?" _Hades whispered and then sighed. _"Then you will do it alone. The very thing you draw power from is but another slave to Saizo; a former General who helped him conquer Infershia, the Underworld, and seek revenge upon Mystic Heaven…" _Hayden looked down at the gem as it flashed brightly. _"And that is the fate Dragon has been doomed to, boy… He possessed nigh unlimited power as well, and he became yet another tool for Saizo to use… If you continue down this dark path, it will lead you to the same inevitable fate: death."_

"Is that all you can do Hades? Bore me with endless tales? Those with the greatest power deserve to rule over the weak! If the weak refuse to rise up and do anything, then they deserve to be destroyed!" Hayden snapped as he looked down at the Dino Gem. "Saizo proved that theory to Dragon… And now I shall prove it to you."

"_All Evil suffers from the same downfall time and time again…" _Hades breathed and shook his head. _"None of you can see beyond a single, myopic point of view… So be it. If you chose death then I'll gladly give it…"_

They crossed blades again, weaving in and away from the rocks with each step. Both knew this would be the final tango and that only one could come out of this alive… For Hades, there was more at stake here than just his life. It was the future of the world, and of the Abyss of Evil. For Hayden, it was everything: life and his inevitable destiny. For either to die now, the consequences would be great…

With blades crossed and faces only inches part, Ranger and Saint stared one another down. Their gazes could strike fear into the heart of any poor soul that may lay eyes upon them. Hayden pushed Hades back and off balance before slashing him hard across the stomach. Sparks sprayed everywhere as Hades' staggered back but quickly parried the next blow and cried out with a vicious roundhouse smashed into his side. Hades broke away from Hayden as he staggered back into the rocks but managed to defend himself from another slash. Hayden's leg slashed into another roundhouse but struck only rock. Hades had rolled away from the blow completely and turned hard, parrying another strike before catching the Ranger's wrist, locking it to his side. He began to drive forward at a relentless pace before Hades' dropped his head and speared Hayden into the rock wall.

Hayden let out a sharp cry before Hades' slashed him twice across the chest and plummeting to the ground in a roll. Quickly coming to his feet, Hayden blocked a third slash, fell into a low spin and used the butt of his Naganata to sweep the Overlord off his feet. Hayden followed his spin through into another and the moment Hades' hit the ground, a devastating axe kick caved his chest in. The blood brought blood gushing from Hades' mouth as the acidic substance dripped to the ground and burned away the stones. Hayden used to a cartwheel to stand again and quickly pressed the attack. Even as Hades' began to move another vicious kick to the chest shot him into the wall.

Only this time a Naganata sailed through air and plunged into the Overlords chest, pinning him there.

For one brief second, Hades' stared wide-eyed at Hayden. Memories of the past returned in droves as Saizo's betrayal flashed before his dying eyes. Even now he could still hear the screams of the Mystics as they fought valiantly against their master… only to fall in the process. The scent of smoke seemed to linger even now and the wildfires blazed through the white Heaven. But those images faded into darkness as Hades' sight began to blur. Slowly, he reached out to Hayden, gasping to breath his final warning.

"_You… d-don't know… what you… have… unleashed, boy…" _Hades whispered and gasped as Hayden pushed the blade and pole further into him.

All around the hungry cries of various souls intensified and Hayden watched as dark energies streamed towards the 'sky' into opening portals. He watched mesmerized and stupefied by the display. He looked down at Hades who was laughing now. With the last of his strength, Hades' reached out and summoned a quickly fading portal.

"_Go… to the… s-surface… a-a-and… see for y-yourself…"_ Hades gasped as blood gushed from his mouth. Hayden ripped out the Naganata and let the Overlord fall to the ground… and finally died.

With a casual sweep of his cape, Hayden turned and vanished through the portal as Hades erupted into a vortex of flame…

**XXXXXX**

The putrid scent of charred corpses and seared metal was strong as Hayden reappeared on the surface. He scanned the damage and chaos of the streets… but everything was quiet; perhaps a bit too quiet. Builds had brought to the ground, people lay sliced in twos, sometimes threes and fours with twisted wreckages strewn about. Hayden stepped into the street and looked around before he caught sight of a figure shrouded by a cloud of smoke. From the shadow Hayden could see a pair of extended wings and a bulky figure that appeared to be wearing armour of some sort. Clutched tightly in one hand was some kind of sword.

As the figure turned and approached him, Hayden summoned his Naganata and waited… What he saw was the last thing he expected… Out of the cloud of smoke came a Lion like figure dressed in golden armour with Griffocalibur IV clutched in hand. His long black feathered wings stretched out before tucking neatly behind him. With a slash of his sword, the Lion introduced himself with a bellowing roar that caused Hayden to wince and turn away slightly.

"_I must thank you for freeing from that despicable place!" _The Lion gestured casually with his sword and laughed. _"I have to admit, I didn't expect a Power Ranger to save me… I thought all of you would be happy that I'm gone!"_

Hayden snarled, kicked his Naganata into a spin and fell into stance. "Don't be a fool, Goldar… I'd never join the Power Rangers!"

Gold laughed mightily again, gesturing to the sky with Griffocalibur before slashing it down before him. _"It makes no difference whether you are Good or Evil! I promised my Empress and Emperor that I would wipe that power from existence and that is exactly what I shall do!"_

And with that, Goldar let out another roar and charged…


	9. Interlude II

Space.

Space was an infinite void that sprawled farther than the eye could see or any ship could ship could travel. But never once did they stop anyone or anything from trying to see the edge of the universe. It was a mystery that every human wanted to find an answer to. And the fortunate few who could explore this vast realm had only just begun to learn what it could offer. But all who traveled it agreed there was one thing that bound this realm: fate.

Silver sliding doors of the Astro Megaship Mk. II opened with a hydraulic _snap-hiss_ as a young chestnut haired boy came dashing through with his young mother chasing after him. Leaning in the doorframe was the father who looked upon his family proudly and a great big smile as the boy zoomed past him, slid to a stop and booked it again just as Momma crashed to the ground not a split second later.

"Give it up, Ashley… You're going to catch him." The Father said with a laugh as the kid leaped onto the chair and partially hid behind with a huge grin.

"Well Andros," Ashley began softly and sweetly but soon grew into a twisted snarl. "Maybe if you'd help me _catch_ him, we could actually get him into bed at a decent time for a change!"

Andros whimpered and shrank back slightly. "Hey, hey! No need to get angry, Ashley! It's not like the little bugger has to get up for school in the morning or anything…"

Clearly he was trying to defuse the situation, but poor Andros… If only he had some kind of clairvoyance rather than telekinetic skill he might have realized just how far that statement would land him in the dog house…

"Ohh… Oh and that's another thing!" Ashley hissed as Andros' eyes widened. "Do you know what his teacher said when I had to tell her that we were pulling Blake out of the school?"

"I… I don't know. I wasn't there." He whimpered pathetically as he winced when Ashley screamed.

"EXACTLY!" She hissed, jabbing a finger at Andros. "That woman was absolutely CONVINCED that you were a murderous, abusive father and was HELLBENT on calling the cops! The _only_ thing that saved BOTH of our asses was the fact Blake fell out the window into the thorn bushes!"

"… so that's how he got those scratches…" Andros whispered as he thoughtfully rubbed his chin.

"…Andros? Run… You're dead." She hissed as the Red Rangers eyes widened to the size of saucers and pupils shrank to the size of a period.

"_Andros? I have an incoming message for Silver Hills, California. Messenger name is Jennifer Collins."_ DECA said suddenly as Ashley paused in her step and looked over at the screen.

Absently, Andros brushed away the sweat on his brow and threw a silent prayer to whatever God that just saved his ass. "Put it through, DECA."

"_Andros? This is Jennifer Collins of the Silver Guardians, former Time Force Pink Ranger." _Jen spoke as Ashley frowned. Andros knew far more of Time Force than she did having served with two of their Rangers many years ago on a mission to the moon. Was this Jennifer Collins somehow related to the Wes Collins Andros served with?

"Hey, Jen! How's Wes doing? How are you doing? The last I knew you and Wes were about to get married?" Andros asked as he looked over at Ashley. As much as he drove the girl nuts, and she to him, they loved each other unconditionally. And even now he could see that far away look in her eyes and that smile on her face.

"_Well, but he's currently on a mission. As for the both of us? We're both expecting our first child soon." _Jen spoke softly. Yes, Ashley had the same tone when she got pregnant… She always seemed to be in a far away realm and talked like it too. It was like Ashley just couldn't get over the fact she was having a baby.

Suddenly, her face went deadly serious. "Hey, I got a suggestion for you, Jen: Keep your men in line. Mine's a pain in the ass." Andros whimpered pathetically.

"_Wes acts like he's 12 still. I'm surprised I didn't have a miscarriage considering how damned stressful he is." _Jen sighed and then hissed. _"But that's not why I've called you! Look, Andros, Ashley, I've called for your help! The Dino Thunder Rangers have recently experienced some casualties during their last battle and need some kind of back up. I've already sent Wes and Eric but they're not going to be enough with the way Kim described it."_

Andros' glanced at Ashley whose anger instantly subsided. She walked over to Blake, who looked confused by what was going on, and scooped him into her arms. He couldn't hear what she was whispering before glancing at the DECA Camera.

"Got it, Jen. Let Wes and Eric know that we'll be arriving back on Earth in about 24 hours. We're in the Nebula System right next to Sol." Andros spoke as Jen sighed a thank you before the transmission ended.

A heavy silence settled upon the Astro Megaship as Andros met the scared gaze of Ashley. It had been nearly 10 years since they were last truly called into Ranger duty and the thought of returning to it was a frightening prospect for some.

Now, it was time to explain to little Blake what Mommy and Daddy had to do…

And hope and pray that they both returned home… alive.


	10. Recovery

Kim stood in the doorway as she peered into the darkened room. The only sound and light was provided by a human sized tank with a control panel that hummed softly at its side. Dangling almost lifelessly in the tube was Tommy Oliver and the only thing keeping him alive was a combination of the stasis tube and an oxygen mask. The soft blue light reflected off a single tear that rolled slowly down her cheek before she quickly brushed it away. She'd found him lying in front of a split bolder twisted and mangled with deep gashes all over his body. She had thought about taking him to the hospital but how could you explain something like that a doctor? Not to mention the questions that would be asked… No, Kim took him home instead and called Tommy's closest friend Hayley Ziktor. In turn she contacted a fellow ranger team at the Wind Ninja Academy. Their timely arrival and intervention was the only thing that saved Tommy's life.

A soothing hand came to rest on her shoulder as Kim looked back to see Shane standing there. "He'll be okay, Kim. I promise… He's alive and a stubborn man. It's going to take a lot more than this to kill him." He assured and gave her a gentle shake. "Now come on… You need to get some rest…"

Kim nodded slowly and turned away as she quietly shut the door. "Thank you… for saving him, Shane. I don't know what I would have done without you." She pulled the former Red Ninja Ranger into a powerful hug.

Taken back by the hug at first, Shane soon drew Kim close as well. "You're welcome… We owe the Dino Thunder Rangers a lot… They saved our lives in more ways than one."

Kim sighed lightly and pulled away from the hug as she returned to the center of the room. Conner, Ethan and Kira, each patched up in their own right, looked crestfallen and defeated. A silence lingered in the room before Kim finally broke it.

"With Trent and Tommy-" She fought back tears with a painful swallow. "out of the fight, I've tried to call in reinforcements… I don't know how many will be coming…"

"Right now, anyone would be a life saver…" Kira responded as she hugged Conner close. She hadn't sustained as many injuries as Conner had during his fight with that evil Ranger, but she had her fair share. She had her ribs taped up for support and to keep them shifting the wrong way and had her forehead wrapped up to help heal a gash above her right eye.

"Thanks, Kim…" Conner whispered as he looked up at their leader. In a way, he felt and understood the pain she was going through. Despite his injuries, Conner had been the first one to wake up. The first thing that came to mind was Kira and seeing her unconscious for as long as she was tore his heart out. And now to see Doctor Oliver in a healing chamber and the helpless look on Kim, it struck a chord deep in his soul.

"Hey… Come on… Everything will be okay." Shane assured as everyone glanced at him. "If there's anyone who can pull through this it's Doctor O. Didn't have to fight for his life once before? When his Dino Gem shattered?"

Yes, that had been an interesting time indeed. In fact, that had been the time they fought the White Terrorsaurus. He had dueled his former Ranger selves in a battle for control. But that was a metaphysical fight, not a physical one. The damage his body had sustained could more than easily prove fatal… Tommy was strong, but as a human, they have limits. What was his?

Conner raised his head and looked to the door. Something bad was going to happen… He could feel it. It was the same feeling he got when they went to deal with the White Terrorsaurus, the day they'd nearly lost his lives. Then, Tommy had saved them. But now it was different. Their mentor was fighting a losing battle and the rest were too injured to fight…

He swallowed the lump his throat and rubbed his aching heart. Unlike the other times, he couldn't shake this sinking feeling. No words or amount of hugs would do any good this time. The threat they were dealing with was incredibly powerful; so much so they'd all been swatted down like flies…

Kira seemed to sense Conner's nervousness and squeezed his hand tightly. "Well… there's nothing we can do for now, yes? How about we all just get some rest, huh? I mean, if Saizo or this Gold Ranger decides to attack again, we can't do anything with the shape we're in now." Kira suggested as the others nodded.

"Yeah… I agree with Kira." Kim said and sighed softly. "I'll stay with Tommy and keep an eye on him… Conner, Kira, Ethan… Go home or do something the three of you like to do? Conner, you like Soccer don't you? I passed a sign on my way into Reefside that the Elementary School was putting on a Public Funded Soccer game and they need some Coaches. Ethan? You're the techy… Head down to Hayley's or something. Kira? You've got some new music to work on, don't you? I had some time to listen to your CD's on the way here and you've got an incredible voice…"

Kira blushed lightly and nodded. "Yeah… I do. Alright Conner, you've been drafted to join me." Conner had no chance to protest as Kira yanked him onwards and up the stairs.

"Techy, eh?" Ethan looked over at Shane who was rubbing his chin. "I think you'd like to meet our friend Cam… He is a fellow Ninja Storm Ranger and he's the one who designed all our equipment. Maybe the two of you would get along."

Ethan paused a moment and then shrugged. "Sure, why not?" He clapped hands with Shane as they made their leave. The only ones in the basement now were Kim, Tori and Dustin.

"I'm sure Doctor O will pull through… Our time with him may have been short, but he left a huge impression on us… If there is anyone in this world who could pull through It'd be him." Tori soothed as Kim smiled and hugged her. "Look, if something happens and you need to be healed again don't hesitate to call, okay? For us Ninja's, Reefside is a cake walk's distance away from Blue Bay Harbor."

Kim nodded as she hugged Tori back. "Thank you for doing what you could to heal though… I sincerely appreciate it…"

Tori nodded and Ninja Streaked away as Dustin gave her a salute before following. Kim watched the door slide shut before returning to Tommy's room…

**XXXXXX**

The door to Kira's apartment opened to a rather expansive living room that was quaint considering her personality. There was a small flat screen T.V on a stand that sat in front of sliding glass doors that opened onto a balcony. A small broken-up wall sectioned off the living room, the kitchen and the dining room. Conner whistled loudly as he peeked into the kitchen and turned to the living room. It wasn't exactly _designed_ the way he expected, but it was a quaint little apartment none-the-less.

"Not exactly what I expected… I thought you'd be living in a studio or something… This isn't exactly your style." Conner remarked and turned to face Kira… only to get tackled onto the floor. "Hey, what-!" He was silenced by a kiss as Kira locked their hands together and pinned them to the floor.

"Conner, I didn't bring you here to talk… I came here to make music." She teased as Conner's eyes widened. "…I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it, but… I truly missed you, Conner. And…" She began to blush and bite her lip as she paused for thought. "And I um…"

Conner merely smiled as he reached up and cupped her cheeks. "Yeah… I love you too, Kira." Conner whispered and pulled into her a powerful but passionate kiss…

**XXXXXX**

Out of the shadows the darkness did crawl. First by a hand then a second as the Earth split apart with a rumble. Leathered body and all surged with power as the twisted Ninja let out a defiant scream that split even the heavens. Thunder crashed down all around, blasting away chunks of the Earth, searing away grass, evaporating wall and tearing holes into the asphalt. The darkness poured off the Ninja as his eyes shinned a wicked red. The dark metal mask was covered with scorch marks and the once visible sigils had long since been blasted away. Even the metal coin was split in two with gashes covering it.

Memories flashed between the Ninja's eyes as he looked down at now clawed hand. He could see six colors: Red, Blue, Yellow, Crimson, Navy and Green. He could see five faces: Shane, Tori, Dustin, Hunter, Blake and Cam. Flashes of family past appeared but were ripped away by the darkness once more. And that darkness manifested around his body in thick, wispy coils as the Ninja let out another defiant roar.

"_YOU WILL SUFFER! I WILL SEE TO IT THAT YOU ALL SUFFER!" _The Mad Warlord roared before he turned and vanished into the shadows.

Lothor… had returned.


	11. Storm Fall Prt I

Griffocalibur met Naganata as the foes clashed. Hayden snarled behind his mask as he felt the overwhelming strength of the lion begin to bare down upon him. With all his strength, Hayden shoved Goldar back and leaped away as the sword came smashing into the ground. The moment he landed, Goldar was already upon him with another fatal slash. Spinning back and away, Hayden parried the strike wide while using the momentum to finish with a roundhouse. The blow barely seemed to bother Goldar as he charged right through it and slashed Hayden hard across the back.

He let out a painful cry as sparks splashed against the ground and rolled away into the still smoking rubble. Quickly, he returned to his feet as Goldar's lion-like roar shattered what windows still remained around them. He was a master of the One Handed Long Sword and Griffocalibur was tuned perfectly to his body. With such skill and amazing weapon, it was like trying to defeat King Arthur while wielding Excalibur.

Hayden quickly rose as they began to circle one another now. _"Even after what I went through with Hades, Goldar seems to match me stride for stride… Did the Abyss really change him that much?"_ Hayden thought and gasped as Goldar surged forward. Hayden met him stride for stride and dodge rolled beneath Goldar's slash and quickly slashed him down the back. With a snarl, Goldar whirled around, smashed away a second strike and slashed Hayden down the chest. The Gold Ranger pushed through the pain and kicked out but Goldar slap-blocked it and slashed him across the stomach now. Staggering away, Hayden snarled angrily and gathered his strength again. _"Dragon Staff: Energy Orb!" _With a quick spin and quick slash, he sent the sparking, golden orb at Goldar, but to Hayden's horror, the Lion split in two with a mighty slash. Before he could move, dark red energy arced along the blade and Goldar blasted Hayden squarely in the chest.

"AUGHNN!"Hayden let out a painful shriek as he spiraled backwards and smashed into the ground with a sickening thud.

"_I should thank you for what you did in the Abyss of Evil… Your destruction of those souls, the murder of Hades? You've granted so many of us a chance at freedom!" _Goldar howled and began to laugh. _"But now, I'm afraid you've out lived your usefulness! All that misery you went through and this will be your only reward…" _

Hayden slowly began to stand but fell forward onto his staff. _"I-Is this w-what Hades meant? D-Did his death cause a-all this?" _He thought and slumped forward, unable to keep himself standing any further.

Before Goldar could bring down the final strike, Saizo appeared between them. Hayden looked up wearily as his suit faded away before finally collapsing to the ground. The Dragon snarled at his Gold General before turning to Goldar. For a long moment, Dragon and Lion stared each other down before Goldar lowered his blade.

"_I can sense your power… Fighting you would be fruitless; I'd gain nothing from it." _Goldar snarled and crossed his arms. _"You may be stronger, but you are just as evil as Rita was… Alright, Dragon, I'll listen to your offer. After all, if you were here to destroy me, I'm sure you would have done it by now."_

"_Smart… It appears your time in the Abyss was unfortunate, but well spent. You are one of many who have suffered at the hands of the Power Rangers… Join me and together we will bring them to their knees…" _Saizo offered as he walked past Goldar and looked back at the downed Hayden. Reaching out, dark tendrils rose up from the ground and pulled Hayden into the portal. _"What say you, Great Lion?"_

A low rumble escaped Goldar as his sword vanished in a lance of scarlet energy. With a sharp nod he answered, _"I accept. I've been waiting a long time for this…" _

With a snap of his draconic fingers, dark portals pulled Goldar and Saizo into the ground…

**XXXXXX**

The Wind Ninja academy was alive with activity as Shane, Dustin and Tori oversaw the various students. They were fully fledge Wind Ninja Masters and with their sensei looking on approvingly, they began to train the newest generation of Ninja's. Ever since Lothors defeat Cam had been working vigorously to get the Ninja Storm academy back on line and to find some way to replenish the depleted power discs. But even the best of techs new the only possible way to do that… was to find some kind of access to the Morphing Grid. So for now, they had to rely on their instincts and inner Ninja power.

And during their time as the Ninja Storm Rangers, it had served them well – especially with the guidance of the Sensei. In the end, it helped them to defeat Lothor and seal him away into the Abyss of Evil. Though, ultimately, he was destroying by Mesogog, but none mind as to _how_ it went down. And it had helped them protect the world from his insane rule. They had even helped the Dino Thunder Rangers to put an end to Lothor and his goons once and for all.

But now…?

"I can't believe Blake asked me to marry him!" Tori said excitedly as she looked down at the diamond ring on her finger. Ever since his Motocross Career had taken off, he seemed to be rolling in the dough. Though, in the end, even his bike couldn't tear the loneliness out of his heart.

"Dude, I saw it comin' from a mile away!" Dustin countered with a matter of fact nod. "I mean, you two started dating after we defeated Lothor and… well… you two don't exactly hide your feelings for each other!"

"Yeah, and after you and Blake had lil Aila, that only served to push the two of you further to-…" Shane paused suddenly and looked around the academy. Tori and Dustin stopped and looked back at their former leader. His eyes had gone misty, like he was trying to activate some far off power and he looked… confused? Exchanging worried glances, Tori gave Shane a little shake to bring him back to reality.

"Shane? Shane, what's wrong?" Tori asked worriedly and she shook him again.

"I… I can sense something…" Shane responded softly and looked around. "I can sense something incredibly evil. It feels… familiar?"

Tori and Dustin took a step closer to their leader and began to look now. They expanded their senses outwards – sound, sight, smell – to the forest protecting the school. The gently flowing river grew louder than before and the shifting steps of their students became crisp. They could see deep into the forest, through the trees, the air and moister itself while the scent of sweat became almost putrid, but they quickly pushed it away. Yet… they saw nor felt anything.

Until…

Until a dark streak of energy slammed into a group of nearby students and unleashed an explosion that ripped away the ground and instantly incinerating the surrounding area. The dying screams of the ninja's shook the Ninja Rangers to their core when suddenly they just vanished. And there, crouched in the crater with fist to the ground, was Lothor…

"Lothor? No, that's impossible!" Shane shouted as the Dark Ninja began to rise.

"_Nothing… is impossible any longer." _Lothor hissed as he flexed his razor sharp claws. _"I will see to it… that you pay for what you did to me."_

The Ninja Rangers fell into stance as Lothor vanished and appeared only feet away from them. His body crackled with dark energies as he slowly rose from his crouch and turned to face them. The Rangers tightened their stances as Cam and Sensei Watannabe came rushing up to them.

"Lothor…?" Sensei spoke disbelievingly. "No… In this age my eyes must be betraying me…"

Lothor let out a fierce roar and began to laugh. _"No brother, your eyes deceive you not! You… you all made a mockery of me and for that I will SEE TO IT that you PAY! And I will start with YOU!" _Lothor screamed and thrust his hand out. A javelin of dark energies sizzled through the air and before any could react, it pierced through Sensei's chest.

"Father!" Cam cried as he reached out to his falling dad… but it made no difference: he was dead before he hit the ground. Cam captured his father in his arms as he looked down at his Father's pale face and the blood that dripped slowly from his mouth. His once pristine robes were now stained with blood as the energy javelin crackled once, twice and then faded away… "Father, no…"

"Sensei!" The Rangers shouted and whipped around just as Lothor attacked.

None of them stood a chance. Being the closest, Tor was the first to try… and the first to die. She attacked with a vicious slashing kick but it seemed to pass right through Lothor's body. But Lothor's hand didn't… The sound of tearing flesh and snapping bones filled the air as Lothor plunged a knife edge through her heart. As the Dark Ninja ripped his hand away, a nearby scream alerted his attention. There, with a wide, horrified look on her face was a suffering little brown haired girl.

"MOMMY!" Aila screamed as she clutched her tear stricken face.

"Aila, run!" Shane shouted but Lothor Ninja Streaked towards her. "LOTHOR! NOO!"

As the fist descended, a lance of blue energy struck him in the chest and blasted him backwards into the crater. The Ninja's looked up to see the Blue Dino Thunder Ranger rush to them.

"Ethan, get her out of here!" Shane shouted but gasped when Lothor appeared before them again. He attacked with a vicious punch, but the Dark Ninja whirled around, slapped it away and clutched the Red Ninja Rangers face with his sparking hand. Before Dustin and Cam could react, an explosion blasted away Shane's skull and ripped away his body as what remained crumbled to the ground in a smoking heap.

Lothor moved again into a block as Dustin's foot crashed into his forearm. Quickly, the Yellow Ninja Ranger weaved back from the clawed swipe… but a brutal palm smashed into his face, shattering his jaw and breaking his nose in several places. Rocked and staggered from the blow, Dustin collapsed to his knees in pain… but he would have no time to recover. Lothor clutched Dustin's throat and lifted him towards the sky.

"Let him go!" Cam screamed as he called upon his inner ninja and unleashed a wave of raw green energy… but Lothor slapped the energy away. Cam attacked again, striking at Lothor with an arching kick, but the Dark Ninja used Dustin as a shield and let him absorb the blow. "Dustin!" He shouted but gasped as a lance of scarlet energy passed through his chest. Woozily, Cam looked down at his smoking chest… and fell backwards to the ground for the final time.

"C-C-C-Cam!" Dustin sputtered but he was silenced as Lothor plunged a clenched fist through his stomach and tearing out the back.

"_That… was it?" _Lothor snarled as he tossed away Dustin's body to the ground. Once more he turned to face the Blue Dino Thunder Ranger with shaking hands. _"Haha… hahaha…!" _He cackled and clutched his broken ninja mask. _"A-All this time… and THIS… THIS IS HOW IT ENDS?" _However, that chilling laughter soon turned into a angry roar. _"No… No, I will let no more Power Rangers exist! You will DIE Dino Thunder Ranger!"_

Ethan gasped as Lothor Ninja Streaked to him, but only a desperate summoning of his Tricera shield saved his life. Lothor's energy filled fist exploded against the shield as the force carried Ethan, and Aila, backwards into the ground. The little girl cried harder as she clutched her throbbing shoulder. Lothor appeared before her again, but another bolt of blue energy blasted him backwards. Ethan quickly jumped in front of Aila as he raised his shield.

"Girl, go! You have to run!" Ethan shouted as he heard another Ninja Streak. He blocked again as a kick crashed his shield. Ethan pushed it away and quickly swept the shield around to block a fist and tackled Lothor to the ground. "AILA! RUN!" Ethan shouted as the girl cried harder and finally began to run…

Lothor snarled and kicked Ethan away as he quickly stood up. He moved for the girl, but Ethan slashed his legs out and caused him to fall. Quickly standing, he aimed a kick for the rising Lothor, but the Dark Ninja forearm blocked the kick and then jabbed Ethan hard in the stomach. He staggered backwards and gasped as dark energy struck him in the chest and blasted him away…

**XXXXXX**

Blake had been on his way to the Ninja Storm academy when he heard the explosions and the sounds of fighting. In a frantic pace to get there, he'd nearly missed his crying daughter hidden in the bushes nearby. He came to a sliding stop when he heard the sob and could see her brown hair and eyes in the shadows of the trees.

"Aila?" Blake breathed as the little girl looked up. "Aila! What's wrong?"

Aila screamed again and came rushing out of the bushes into her father's open arms. "D-Daddy! Oh, Daddy!" She sobbed and nuzzled his shoulder affectionately. "M-Mommy… M-Mommy, she's dead!"

Blake felt his blood run cold and looked down at his daughter. At first Blake believed he simply misheard her, but… the tears on her face and the pain in her eyes said he had not. Blake swallowed the lump his throat, felt his mouth run dry and tears well up in his eyes as well. "Aila honey, how did she die?" Blake asked softly as the little girl looked up at her.

"S-Some e-evil man… h-he… Daddy, mommy's dead!" She cried again and hugged her father tightly.

"_Evil Man?" _Blake thought and hugged Aila tightly but quickly whirled around when he heard the snapping of twigs. There, standing in the shadows, was Lothor. He flexed his razor sharp claws as he began to cackle dryly once more. Aila only began to cry harder now. "Lothor? It can't be!" Blake hissed and pushed his daughter back. "Aila, go! Run!" He ordered and turned to face Lothor, but she just grabbed his leg.

"Daddy, no! Please! I-I don't want you to die!" She cried and hugged his leg tightly.

Blake pried her away and shook his head. "Aila, I won't… I promise. Go! To the river! I'll meet you there!"

"_Don't make promises you can't keep, Power Ranger!" _Lothor hissed and Ninja Streaked towards her.

Blake intercepted the Dark Ninja and punched him away with all his strength. "Aila, go!" Blake shouted and tackled the rising Lothor.

In a fit of fright, Aila screamed again and began to run once more…

Today was the fall of the Ninja Storm Rangers…


	12. Storm Fall Prt II

He never stood a chance.

Lothor held Blake up by the throat as his entire body went limp. His brown eyes were glossed over and blood oozed out of several wounds on his body. The only thing running through Blake's mind right now was his daughter… and the thought of how she was to grow up. His only love, Tori, was gone and now God's Gift was going to be alone in this world. And that thought fueled Blake as he reached up and clutched Lothor's wrist tightly, trying to pry the grip away. But it was a futile effort. Lothor turned and slammed Blake into ground with a sickening thud.

"_First… I started with your brother. I snapped his neck like a twig… Then I moved onto your precious wife and friends. You should have seen it, Blake… the horrified looks on their face as I murdered them." _Lothor taunted as the wounded Blake snarled and struggled to stand. A swift, brutal kick snapped several of Blake's ribs as he let out a sharp cry and crumbled to the ground again. _"And when I'm finished with you? I'll kill your daughter too!" _Eerie black and purple energy shined around Lothor's hand as he let out a menacing laugh. Again, Blake struggled to his feet… but Lothor smashed him to the ground again with a thunderous fist. _"Now you die…" _Lothor snapped his hand out but from the shadows came several lasers that pelted his body. He staggered back and raised an arm to shield himself as Ethan stepped out in front of Blake.

"To kill him, you'll have to go through me!" Ethan hissed and charged at Lothor. Fist met Shield as Ethan blocked the attack and used a quick side step to redirect the attack. As Lothor spun into a back fist, Ethan ducked and drove into him with a vicious shoulder smash. The Dark Ninja staggered away and let out a sharp gasp of pain as Ethan drove his heel sharply into his ribs. Unbalanced again, Ethan used the opening to unleash two quick slashes of his shield to finally put Lothor on his back.

Just as Ethan moved in for the potent final blow, Lothor suddenly vanished. Ethan came to a sliding stop as he quickly looked around the shadows and trees… but there was no sign of the Dark Ninja. Did he leave? However a cry from above Ethan direction his attention to the sky just as a fist plummeted into his masked face. A shockwave blasted a crater into the Earth, burying Ethan in the dirt, and traveled outwards for several hundred feet. The force uprooted trees, tore apart the earth and produced tremendous winds that unleashed havoc upon the forest for miles.

Ethan struggled to even breathe at that moment as he clutched his split mask. Never before had he been hit that hard in his life. It hadn't even hit his chest or stomach and yet somehow the wind had been knocked clean out of him. Shaky fingers rubbed the cracks in his mask with a mixture of amazement and amusement. It was amazing Lothor possessed this incredible power, maybe more than that blasted Gold Ranger, and amused that his life was to end here. There was no way he could defeat Lothor alone…

Lothor stood completely and looked up at Blake who was standing now. Blood oozed from a gash on his head and more was draining from the other wounds that littered his body. Lothor grinned a twisted grin beneath his tarnished mask and stalked towards Blake. However to his surprise, Ethan began to rise. The Dark Ninja turned with wide eyes as Ethan came fully to his feet.

"L-L-Like I said, Lothor… Y-You'll have to go t-through me first." Ethan hissed and summoned his shield again. "I-I won't go down w-with one measly blow…"

"_If that is how you want it, boy." _Lothor snarled and Ninja Streaked straight for Ethan…

Ethan squeezed his eyes shut as blood spattered against his mask and suit… but no pain came. He opened his eyes slowly to see bloody hand only inches from his upper torso. But that knife edge had gone straight through Blake's chest as he stood mouth agape and breathless. His outstretched arms fell and the only thing that kept him standing was Lothor's arm… But as the Dark Ninja ripped his arm back, Blake crumbled to the ground.

"S-S-S-Save… A-A-Aila…" Blake gasped before his fells shut and body went still...

Ethan stood there slack jawed as he stared at the dead Blake. He'd sacrificed his life to ensure Ethan's survival? He looked up at Lothor as single, concentrated bolt sent him spiraling into the thralls of darkness…

**XXXXXX**

Aila sat at the river edge with knees tucked close, head in her hands as she sobbed. The death of her mother continuously played in her mind; the horrific look on her face, the blood that stained her Ninja Robes. Ninja Robes… Ninja; that Dark Ninja. She sobbed even harder as a chill ran down her little spine at the sight of the thought of that cruel, twisted looking mask which concealed a nightmarish face beneath.

Daddy was dead, too. She could almost _sense_ his death in a way, like his spirit reached out to her in his final moments. And if her daddy was dead then that meant there was nothing… to stop that evil man from getting her. More tears bristled at her lashes as she vigorously rubbed them away. No, she had to be strong for that's what her parents would want, right? They always told her she was a big girl now and that she had to be strong for her coming Ninja Training; that she was going to do something big in the future…

Aila rubbed her face of tears again, sniffled and then stood up, resolute in her decision. She wasn't helpless, right? Mommy and Daddy always told her that she was a smart little girl and that if anything bad was to happen, she'd know what to do. So… what was the first thing to do? Aila whimpered a moment, panicked by her situation, as she looked around. Okay, she knew these woods fairly well, right? This was playground growing up and this river eventually lead to the Blue Bay Harbor. Mommy had taught her this incase if she ever got lost in the woods. Turning to make her leave, she heard a snap of twigs behind her. For fleeting moment, she thought that perhaps Daddy _did_ live and he was coming to get her…

As she turned, her hopes were crushed like glass under a foot. Standing at the forests edge was that creepy Ninja Man. All that buried panic came barreling to the top and she began to whimper and cry again. Over and over she kept telling herself to move, but her body failed to response… She stood there, petrified, by the menacing look on his face… Was… was she going to die, too?

Lothor answered that unasked question with a gathering of dark energy. Aila began to cry fully now as Lothor grinned twistedly. And with a slash of his hand… his utter conquest was completely. Those damned Ninja Rangers that had banished him to the Abyss of All Evil, and had unfortunately lead to his downfall when he stupidly teamed with Mesogog… were now finally and completely dead. There would be no traces left of the Wind Ninja Academy.

Or at least it would have been the end until something streaked between them and deflected the energy. Lothor snarled angrily as he saw a Gold suited Power Ranger standing before him with Naganata in hand. He screamed again and fired another dark laser blast but another slash deflected the attack again.

"Enough, Lothor!" Hayden snarled and stood defiantly between the Ninja and his Prize. "You've claimed vengeance on the Ninja Rangers and that is enough."

"_Who are you to tell me what to do?" _Lothor snarled and summoned a hellish looking Ninjato. It looked very much like the spine of dragon with sharp tendrils on all sides of the crosspiece and the blade itself was the actual bone sharpened and seared together. He Ninja Streaked to Hayden and attacked. Hayden threw his staff up to block the blow and pushed against Lothor.

"M-My Master… s-sent me here… t-to retrieve you." Hayden snarled and shoved with all his might to push Lothor back. "Lord Saizo wishes a word with you, Lothor."

"_Master? HA! Do you think I am a fool to fall for the same trick twice? You can tell your Master that I'm coming after him next! Only __**I**__ shall rule this universe!" _Lothor snarled and prepared to strike but both Hayden and the girl vanished. Briefly surprised, he looked to the nearby bridge and saw the demorphed Hayden standing there.

"My master will **not** be denied!" Hayden snarled with Aila in his arms. He reached out as a portal appeared beneath Lothor. "You **will** submit or be destroyed!"

Lothor let out a defiant scream as he was consumed by the portal. The rage in his eyes was equivalent to perhaps only the loathing hatred of the Devil had for God. In a way, Hayden pitied the man… kind of. Though evil Hayden maybe, even he hadn't been so fully consumed by hatred like that Ninja. The very essence of his power, before his defeat and now, was that hatred. But after residing in the Abyss for so long… that hatred had festered into something even greater. The sheer power he wielded was… almost frightening.

Hayden looked over to the girl as she sniffled and bowed her little head. "T-T-Thank you for s-saving me, kind sir…" She whispered. Hayden frowned and set her down. Why had he saved her? What did Hayden gain by saving this girl? Was his entire goal to destroy the Power Rangers and if later in life she was to become one…

"You're welcome." Hayden found himself answering and turned away. "Now go. This road leads to Blue Bay Harbor."

As Hayden turned away, the girl bowed and spoke again. "Thank you, kind sir! I-I… I hope someday I can repay you!"

Hayden stopped and sighed heavily. "Don't say that, girl. You don't want to hold that kind of debt." He said and summoned another portal. "Now go." And with that, Hayden vanished through the portal and left Aila there alone…


	13. Reflection

Kimberly stood in front of Stasis Chamber with tears in her eyes. Almost all of her time had spent down here and she only left to eat and drink or use the bathroom. She had a small cot with a thick blanket and a pillow tucked in the corner with a small space heater in the corner of the room. She had tried separate her emotions and try to regain some control by getting out and having some fun… but her mind constantly lingered on Tommy no matter how hard she tried to push the thoughts away. And it was only after a few hours of trying to write some music when she gave up and came back down here.

The longer she stood there, the more her mind drifted, however. She dwelled not on the horrific image when she found his broken, mangled body in the woods, but rather of the time they met 17 years ago. The thought of it stunned her. They'd known each for 17 years now? She'd been out of his life for too many of those years… Who knows, but now they could have been married with a few kids, a couple cars, and a nice, solid home. But no, she had to send that stupid letter and ruin it all. Kimberly sighed as she rubbed her third eye gently and then laughed. Immediately, her thoughts shifted back to one of the dates she'd had with Tommy shortly after he joined the group as the Green Ranger.

**XXXXXX**

_Kimberly was laying beside Tommy on an enormous beach towel soaking in the rays of the sun. She was dressed in a simple two piece pink bathing suit with both hands tucked behind her head. It wasn't the date she expected from Tommy, but it wasn't a bad one either. She was like any other girl around Angel Grove. She enjoyed have a good looking man to hang on and to enjoy the beach with them. To finally be able to do that was quite a rewarding experience. Kimberly glanced at Tommy whose eyes were trailing down her body._

"Naughty, naughty Tommy…" _Kim thought and grinned. It was exhilarating to know that Tommy was thinking of her in that way… Even though they'd just met, and didn't really know each other that much, it was a confidence boost to say the least; at least he was interested in her, yes?_

_She glanced at Tommy again and noticed he was licking his lips? She had to somehow suppress the urge to giggle but a devious thought came to her. So interested that he just couldn't keep his eyes off her? Well… maybe because he was such a gentleman about it, he deserved a bit of a reward. Kim faked a yaw and then rolled onto her left side so he could get a nice good, long look at her bust. Tommy rubbed a bit of blood from his nose, adjusted his shorts a bit and rolled onto his side as well to hide his painful hard on._

"Too predictable, Tommy… But too cute." _Kimberly smiled lightly and this time did yawn. She let out a pitiful moan and looked at her Watch/Communicator. "God… it's 4:30 already. We've been here for the better part of 2 hours." She sighed and rolled onto her stomach now. "Do you think we should get back to the Juice Bar? We told the others we'd meet them there at 5…"_

_Tommy grunted in protest and pulled Kimberly close. "No. I'm having too much fun. Besides, I'm too tired to drive home." It was Tommy's turn to yawn as he kissed her shoulder gently and then nuzzled it._

"_Awh… Is the lil baby tired?" Kim said playfully and pinched his cheek. "You're just too cute!" She squeaked afterwards and kissed his forehead gently._

_Tommy nodded a moment and wrapped one leg around hers, and his right arm around her upper back to keep her close. But Kimberly wasn't about to protest. She rolled onto her right side, wiggled her hips against his – which excited an almost silent gasp from him – and nuzzled her back into his chest. To be honest, she felt a little guilty ditching her other best friends for Tommy… but at the same time it was… well… it was Tommy. She couldn't stay too guilty for long for she was unexpectedly asleep within minutes…_

**XXXXXX**

Kimberly laughed loudly and shook her head. Oh, her and Tommy never heard the end of that little moment for years to come. Jason and the others teasingly hung that over their heads every chance they got and oft times they would poke fun at them by saying 'they had to come to their rescue'. Though, they were entitled to such things considering they didn't get home until 9:30 the next morning. They'd slept on the beach all damn night resting comfortably in each other's arms.

That was one of Kimberly's fondest memories with Tommy but it wasn't her best. No, that was reserved for a special, intimate moment that she shared with Tommy. It was the Christmas before she left the team and passed on her powers to Katherine. Tommy had taken her to a cabin in the mountains that he rented out for the weekend so they could get some time alone together. Their lives as rangers were hectic enough and because they were both incredibly social people at the time, they hung out with their friends a lot. So when they managed to get time alone together they cherished every moment of it. She cherished that weekend the most above all other times…

**XXXXXX**

_California wasn't known for its snow, but they had some of the coldest mountains in the country. Today was particularly cold, especially since they were expected to get 15 inches of fresh snow by tonight… and had already been snowing for the last 5 hours none stop. But neither of them really cared to be honest. They had just arrived a couple hours ago and they were going to enjoy every last minute of the snowed in days they could get._

_Kimberly let out a soft sigh and then nuzzled into Tommy's body. Even with the heat on 85 it was cold as hell in the large cabin, but Tommy's constantly warm body was like an extra blanket for her. Of course, it also helped that she was a nice cup of Herbal Green Tea as well. Speaking of... Kimberly took a little sip of it and cooed softly._

_She felt Tommy brush away a few strands of her hair while letting his fingertips glide across her smooth skin. He stopped just before her ear and reached down cupping her cheek lightly. Kimberly smiled and clutched his strong but gentle hand and nuzzled her cheek against his palm. She could tell this was something Tommy enjoyed doing: petting. He was a heavy petter but he didn't enjoy sensual feelings of a touch it seemed. And Kimberly wasn't about to protest for she loved it as well._

"_Kimberly?"_

"_Yes, honey?"_

"_I… I love you."_

_Kimberly looked up at him with wide eyes… but why was she so surprised? The shock faded as quickly as it came and Kimberly shifted in his grasp to straddle him now. She held his shoulders firmly as Tommy looked up at her quizzically. She merely grinned and leaned in to kiss him deeply. It was his turn to be shocked as she urge him to return the kiss but pushing a bit harder… and soon he did return it. For what felt like an eternity they relished in the passion of their kiss before finally they broke apart for air._

"_I love you, too Tommy…" Kimberly whispered as she squeezed his shoulders gently. However, a kiss wasn't enough. Something inside of Kimberly yearned for more… she wanted more. Her hands slipped to his waist as Tommy blushed and felt her hands begin to slide beneath his shirt and glide across his smooth, toned body. With a casual pull, Kimberly tossed Tommy's shirt away and grinned deviously. "Just sit back and relax…" She whispered softly in his ear before she wiggled her butt back and slipped down to her knees._

_Tommy looked up to the window… and just grinned. Oh, tonight was going to be good indeed…_

_**XXXXXX**_

Kimberly was still laughing as she shook her head. _"Oh, Tommy… Even after that you remained a helpless romantic… and a klutz. Do you remember when you carried me up to bed, didn't pay attention and cracked my head against the wall? I don't think I'd ever seen you so horrified in your entire life…" _She laughed harder now as tears ran down her cheeks. But after a moment, that laughter faded into a heartfelt sobs as both hands clutched at her face. Her shaky legs finally gave way and she fell to both knees, just sobbing as she did so.

"T-Tommy please… Y-You can't die…" She cried and clutched her head tightly. "O-Oh Tommy… P-Please, don't die…"

All the while a young black haired man watched her from the doorway. He held a tray of food in hand, but he didn't have the heart to interrupt her. In fact, he didn't have the heart for anything right now. Trent quietly set the tray down on her cot and looked back at Kimberly one more time. He didn't love Tommy the way Kimberly did, but he looked up to Tommy like a second father. The man was more than just a mentor to him… When Kimberly let out another anguishing wail, Trent could no longer hold back his own tears and made leave of the room. He quietly shut the door and fell into the desk chair as his own tears splashed against the ground.

Kimberly was right: he couldn't die. He just… couldn't die…

Could he?

**XXXXXX**

It seemed like a normal day in Reefside; busy downtown and busy uptown. The horrendous traffic was a constant staple of Reefside and the fact that even if you left 2 hours early for work, there was a pretty large chance that you were still going to be late. Another staple of Reefside was its sidewalk food venders that served better food then some of its established restaurants. But then again, considering the average lifestyle of Reefside, most simply didn't have the _time_ to sit down at a Restaurant. It was Fast Food more often than not for those people. Ironically, only those with good paying jobs or with flexible hours could sit down and enjoy a good meal at a restaurant.

And so another mid-afternoon traffic jam was no surprise for Reefside inhabitants. However, a dozen cars suddenly being lifted into the air at once and crushed into tiny tin cans by an invisible force was. People became to scream and scatter about as a strong Dinosaur-like Monster casually strolled down the street, discarding cars with an absent sweep of his three fingered hand.

And this Dinosaur-like Monster had a name, too. His name? It was Mesogog. He was still dressed in neck to toe in tattered black leather and combat boots with a tarnished silver-gold belt wrapped around his waist. Among all the Power Ranger Villains, Mesogog was the arguably the most powerful and dangerous of them all. His cruelty knew no bounds and he was merciless, even to his own subjects. Perhaps the only person able to rival him in power was Trakeena after entering her pod. But even then… that was just a guess.

Mesogog stood in the middle of the intersection and looked around at the feeble, worthless humans that scrambled away from him like frightened little ants. _"Worthless insects…" _Mesogog hissed and lifted into the air. He raised his clawed hands to the sky as his pitch black eyes shimmered briefly… and then dropped them. Telekinetic energy ripped through city with the force of a nuclear bomb, blasting away buildings, reducing humans to crushed, battered sacks of flesh and turning Downtown Reefside into a crater…

Mesogog casually flew across the crater and daftly touched down onto the upturned street. Black eyes surveyed the damage with a twisted grin but Mesogog soon frowned. Letting his head fall to his chest and both hands to his side, Mesogog reached out with his mind, tapping every individual within Reefside and used their minds as a platform to leap into the Negaverse. And it was there he found his target, a particular Dragon Emperor. With a soft, menacing laught, Mesogog blew away in the howling wind and was gone…


	14. Confrontation

Saizo's laughter pierced the thick veil of darkness as he felt Mesogog shifted into existence. Another would come to challenge him for his throne? One had already and tried and failed miserably… Saizo rose from his seat and a simple beckon brought illumination to the room. Dino Overlord Mesogog stared down Infershia Archdemon Emperor Saizo. After a moment, Saizo began to laugh again and shake his head sadly.

"_I knew it would be inevitable that you'd come to challenge me and try and claim my throne." _Saizo chuckled and beckoned to the wall beside him. Mesogog's eyes flashed that way briefly and saw a severely beaten and unconscious Lothor hanging by chains. _"Your counterpart already tried the same thing… But you… I shall be a bit more merciful." _Saizo whispered as he descended the set of stairs. _"I have plans for you, Mesogog… For you see I respect you about a more then that so cold Dark Ninja." _Mesogog's black pupils followed Saizo as he began to circle around him slowly. _"In reality, I actually like you; even respect you. You almost completely destroyed the Power Rangers… save a fatal flaw, of course. But that deserves huge respect!"_

"_Are you trying to flatter me to death, Saizo?" _Mesogog snarled and turned to face the Dragon. _"It will get you no where…"_

"_Ohh… Mesogog. Let's not be too hasty, okay? I mean, I'd hate for you to make a worse mistake then you already have… Don't overestimate your own power. I can take it away from you just as quickly as I granted it!" _Saizo warned with a taunting twitch of his finger.

Mesogog's eyes flashed dangerously now. _"_Gave_ to me? What do you mean _gave_ to me? My power is my own!" _He barked as Saizo laughed again.

"_Oh you poor, pathetic fool… You were destroyed! You have no power, Mesogog! The only reason you are able to walk the Earth, or even step foot into the Negaverse is because _I allow it._" _Saizo answered as he rubbed his scaly chin. _"I brought you back to life, Mesogog, infused you with even more power then what you had for one clear purpose."_

Mesogog turned to follow Saizo as he walked back to his throne. _"Oh? And what purpose is that, Dragon? Is it to become your servant and follow you at your every whim and beckon?"_

"_What else? To destroy the Power Rangers!" _Saizo declared with a sweep of his hands. _"To eradicate the Morphing Grid and destroy the _only_ thing that stands in the path of our victory!"_

It was Mesogog's turn to laugh as he rubbed his scaled lips before he suddenly became still and quiet. Slowly, his shimmering black eyes rose to meet Saizo's twisted grin and snarled. _"And what makes you think you can succeed where _**I**_ failed?"_

Mesogog had no chance to react as Saizo was upon him faster than the blink of an eye. The sheer, unadulterated strength of the Dragon Emperor was utterly overwhelming as Mesogog soon found himself buried inches into a stone wall with a leathery, clawed hand wrapped round his throat.

"_Unlike you, I don't make mistakes. And, unlike you, I am _**far**_ more powerful!" _Saizo hissed as he looked up at Mesogog with a sneer. _"So what say you, Dino Overlord? Serve me or do I send you back to the depths of the Abyss, this time in pieces?"_

Mesogog struggled against Saizo's grip, but it was like steel. He slammed a forearm into Saizo's but the Dragon's hand barely flinched. A knee smashed into Saizo's stomach… but the Dragon seemed to absorb the blow. He was barely fazed by it… Finally, the last of Mesogog's strength left him as he nodded quickly. Saizo turned and smashed him into the floor and dusted his hands off.

"_Good. I'm glad we could come to an agreement." _Saizo said and ascended his throne again. _"And just in time as well… I have a mission that you and Lothor can handle for me."_

Mesogog adjusted his coat and rubbed his still throbbing throat. The Dragon noticed the fear in the Overlords eyes and couldn't suppress the grin that followed. A little show of force and they'd so easily fall in line… Speaking of falling into line, Saizo reached out and Mesogog fell into kneeling position. How humiliating this must be for him to know that he'd be reduced to a mere servant! Saizo snapped his fingers as Lothor's chains vanished and the Dark Ninja fell to his hands and knees. Slowly, Lothor began to rise but invisible energy forced him into the ground again. _"You will rise when I tell you!" _Saizo warned and snapped his fingers. Lothor found himself forcefully kneeling before Saizo and each time he struggled to get away… but his body refused to answer his callings. _"I am sending you back to Reefside. I sense the presence of several outside Rangers who've come to aid their friends it seems… You will stop them and kill them before they can join forces with the Dino Rangers."_

"_I-I will n-n-never o-obey you!" _Lothor barked but Mesogog back handed the Ninja into the ground.

"_Silence, you fool!" _Mesogog snapped but quickly knelt again before Saizo could punish him. _"As you wish, Master Saizo…" _Even still Saizo could tell Mesogog was none too happy about taking orders either…

Saizo cackled again before he beckoned and an all too familiar Inviso-Portal gathered up Mesogog and Lothor. For a brief moment there was silence and stillness in the room before Saizo glanced towards the shadow-hidden Hayden. A simple twitch was enough for Hayden as he raised his morpher, transformed, and vanished. He would be Saizo's eyes and ears.

All the Dragon Overlord could do was grin before his eyes flashed dangerous… and once again was swallowed up the ever present darkness…

**XXXXXX**

"What… the hell?" Wes whispered as they came to a stop in front of a huge pile of rubble and a twisted, mangled corpses. Too many littered the streets of men, woman and children. Long since drained blood had oozed from various open wounds or from being completely crushed and ripped apart by falling shrapnel of destroyed buildings. Eric jumped out of the jeep and looked around at the massive crater and the destruction that presumably followed it. They had only just reached Reefside when they heard the explosive-live rumbles in the distance and dust burst into the air. The screams were so loud and in mass that it could be heard almost a half mile away…

"Are we too late?" Eric whispered, desperately searching for any signs of the Dino Thunder Rangers, but there was none; only the corpses of civilians. "Wes… Are they already dead?"

Wes quickly shook his head but forced himself to swallow. "No, there's no way we're too late. We can't be!" Wes got out of the car as well and scanned the fallen buildings for any sign of life… but all he got was the distant howl of the wind that made this place seem like a ghost town…

"U-Unca Wes… I-I'm scared." Called a voice from the Jeep as Wes turned to face it. Aila sat in the back, knees curled to her chest, as she whimpered. They had found this little girl on the side of the road, weary from walking towards Reefside. She claimed to be the daughter of one of the Ninja Storm Rangers. They were going to return her… until they found out why she was walking all alone down the street.

Wes quickly returned to her side and smiled lightly, lifting the girl into his arms. "No, Aila, there's no need to be scared. Uncle Wes and Eric will protect you for those big bad monsters." Wes smiled and hugged the girl close. She seemed to be comforted by those words as Aila hugged him tightly. But Wes couldn't hide that feeling of dread as he looked over at 'Uncle' Eric. They exchanged concerned glances before Eric looked away and began to search the surrounding area.

But a thought popped into his head and Wes reached into his Jeep. He fumbled around the center and pulled out his Morpher. "Dial Out: Oliver Residence." Wes ordered as the morpher bleeped a few times… and began to ring. Eric looked back at Wes, mystified by Wes' new 'cell phone'.

"Upgrades I wasn't notified about?" Eric asked and looked down at his Morpher. Why didn't he get a build in Cell Phone?

"One of the morpher's functions." He said and went silent as the ringing paused.

"_Hello?" _Came a distinctly male voice. _"Who is this?"_

"Oh… I'm sorry, is this the Oliver Residence?" Wes asked, slightly confused. Hadn't Jen said Kimberly was the one to call? This… didn't sound like a females voice.

"_It is. I am Trent Mercer. Again, who is this?" _Trent asked cautiously. Wes could tell his Ranger instincts were kicking in. Yet, he found it oddly funny that the boy was so on edge at the possibility of a solicitation call? In the back of his mind he was cracking up. If this Trent Mercer acted like this to an unknown Phone Call, he'd hate to see what he was like around Door-to-Door salesman.

"Ohh… Um… Is There a Ms. Kimberly Hart there?" Wes asked but he was greeted with only silence. "Or a Doctor Thomas Oliver?"

"_You'll talk to neither until I know who this is and what exactly it is that you want." _Trent hissed as Wes frowned. Oh this wasn't good. How the hell was he going to get either of them on the phone without revealing he was a Power Ranger? If only the road wasn't out this could just _drive_ there…

"Um… My name is Wesley Collins of Silver Side Police Department. We'd like to ask them a few questions." Wes lied as Eric looked down at his Military Uniform, slightly perplexed. Wes could see Eric mouthing the word police over and over as he tried to put the two together.

"_Wesley Collins? Wait a minute… I know who you are. Time Force Red Ranger, right?" _Trent answered as Wes frowned a moment. This time it was his turn to be confused. _"I'm Trent Mercer, White Dino Thunder Ranger. So you two are our reinforcements, eh?"_

Suddenly, Wes felt much less panicked. "Yeah, we are, but we've encountered… a little… road block. It looks like a bomb went off in Downtown Reefside."

"_That's what the news said it was… I was on my way down there to check out the situation myself when the phone rang." _ Trent answered as Wes frowned and looked around. The destruction wasn't the same as a bomb; there were now blast marks or signs of scorch anywhere. It almost looked like someone just smashed a hole in everything… However, in the distant they heard the sounds of approaching Police and Fire Trucks.

"I think you better get down here, Trent, and bring any of the other Rangers with you if you can. I don't think this was caused by any bomb…" Wes said and looked around at all the devastation. "And come quick. Wes out."

"This definitely isn't a bomb." Eric said as Wes looked over at him. He pat Aila's back, who let go, and set her down in the front seat. "My morpher is detecting Pisonic Residue."

"Psionic Residue? Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that a Psychokinetic did all this? Bullshit!" Wes hissed but a fierce laser bolt split the two apart as it blew apart chunks of debris. Wes and Eric quickly regained balance and turned to face their attacks. Side by side stood Mesogog and Lothor.

"_Oh, I wouldn't say that, Power Ranger." _Mesogog snarled as chunks of debris began to circle around the Villainous foes like a protective barrier. _"You haven't met me yet!"_

Wes and Eric exchanged glances, nodded, and raised their hands. They were called to Reefside as Reinforcements and that's what they would be…

"Time For, Time Force!"

"Time Force! Quantum Power!"

As their respective costumes appeared in a burst of brilliant red and white light, the Rangers summoned their weapons and rushed into battle…

The Battle for Earth had finally begun…


	15. Silver Guardian Prt I

Wesley Collins hid amongst the rubble of the building, struggling to breathe, as he peered around corner. He'd taken on Mesogog in an attempt to perhaps drive him back, but failed miserably. Wounded and struggling to even stay standing, his only chance to live was to run. But for how long would that spare his life? He let out a soft sigh and slid down to the ground. Even Ransik wasn't this difficult… or as powerful. But then again, when all _five_ of the Power Rangers tried to handle Ransik, they… pretty much got their asses handed to them. But this Mesogog… was on a completely different level.

A hand smashed through the wall above Wes as he leaped forward just as it ripped away the concrete. Time Force Red covered Wes' body once more and only just had enough time to deflect Mesogog's incoming fist. Wes countered with a back stepping hook but Mesogog easily weaved back from the blow before driving a crushing snap kick into Wes' side and put him through another wall. Mesogog finished the attack with a gigantic psionic sphere of energy that ripped the remaining bit of the building apart and even blasting away some of the neighboring ruins.

For a moment, Mesogog admired his handy worker, but as Wes began to rise – albeit slowly – even Mesogog couldn't hide his surprise… and frustration. Yet somehow the Dino Overlord found himself smiling excitedly. After being in the Abyss for so damned long, his body was aching for a good fight. Mesogog hissed anxiously and then charged at the shaking Wes.

As each blow connected and drove Wes backwards, Mesogog felt his excitement grow by leaps and bounds. Yes… yes, he was finally going to achieve his greatest goal! He was finally going to bring a Power Ranger down! And after this fool was dead, it was onto those miscreants, the Dino Thunder Rangers. As Mesogog's fist fell… Wes somehow summoned the strength to catch it. For a moment, the fighters exchanged glances. Even through a tinted visor Mesogog could see the weariness on Wes' face and the battle just to stand. But one thing Mesogog had learned in his final moments all those years ago was to _never_ count out a Power Ranger and to _never_ underestimate them.

Wes drove a crushing straight into Mesogog's stomach, somehow managing to knock him backwards, and followed through with a hook to the ribs. Mesogog flinched and buckled slightly under the blow but Wes pushed forward by leaping into a flying knee that finally stumbled his foe. Mesogog fell back against a huge pile of rubble as Wes pressed the attack. A strafing roundhouse kick smashed into Mesogog's thigh and then aimed to strike the Dino Lords boney face. As quickly as the momentum swung to Wes, it went right back to Mesogog. He parried that hook, punched Wes twice in the stomach and chest before finishing with a Jumping Back Kick that shot Wes into a nearby pile of rubble and smashing completely through it.

It began as a low rumble at first but steadily climbed into an eerie, blood curling laugh as Mesogog casually approached the down and battered Wes. Various wounds and bruises covered his battered body and despite his death was at hand, he couldn't find any more energy to resist it. Mesogog reached down and clutched Wes by the throat as he pulled them face to face. For a long moment, Wes breathed in the face of Death as he stared into those bottomless, soulless black eyes. _"J-Jen… I'm so sorry…" _Wes thought and struggled to breathe as Mesogog squeezed his throat tighter.

"_And now, Power Ranger, it's time for you to DIE!" _Mesogog hissed and drew his fist back to strike… but a voice interrupted them.

"I don't think so, Mesogog…" A mysterious voice spoke.

Mesogog dropped Wes to the ground and whirled around to face the newcomer. There, decked out in silver and black was _another_ blasted Power Ranger. This one was definitely a female as well considering her killer sized bust. Her suit was akin to a raptor with the visor shaped like its jaw and teeth. A pair of diamond shaped extensions served as brows to her visor. Pauldrons were chiseled to razor sharp precision and a silver medallion with the Dino Thunder logo on her left shoulder connected to the two pauldrons together. Hell, she even had a simple shoulder cape that extended down from the left Pauldron. Jagged teeth adorned her belt which was also emblazed with their Logo. However what set this Ranger apart from the others… was her weapon. Crouched low, left hand out across her body in defense, a massive… cleaver… rested across his shoulder and jutted out behind her. The blade had to be at least 8ft long and probably a foot thick. The hilt was separated into two portions that were connected by an alien metal of some kind while the pommel held a silver sapphire.

Unbridled rage filled Mesogog's black eyes as he let out a scream of frustration and hatred. He clutched at his boney head as psionic energy burst from his hands and face. The only tangible words he could find to fit all of his emotions in one simple sentence was…

"_NOT ANOTHER ONE?"_

**XXXXXX**

Eric weaved away from Lothor's barrage of punches; each narrowly missing their target by mere inches. Pushing one punch away, Eric moved to counter by throwing a knee to Lothor's stomach. The Dark Ninja palm blocked it and flicked his fist up into a backhand, striking Eric clean across the jaw. The blow staggered the Quantum Ranger as he fell back against the wall, but Lothor pressed the attack. Still stunned Eric was unable to move away in time as a flurry of punches and kicks crashed into his body; each one delivered with enough force to crack bricks, maybe even dent steel. Lothor finished the combo with a jumping back kick that whirled Eric through the air, smashing into the ground hard on his back and sliding precariously down the hill into the center of the crater.

Lothor watched with a grin as Eric struggled to stand and make it to his knees before he fell to the ground again, unable to shake the weariness. This was just too easy… The Ninja Rangers barely put up a fight against him and now this new Ranger, one he'd never met or even heard of, was about to fall to his might as well. Lothor streaked towards Eric just he managed to get to his knees again and drove a sharp elbow into the Ranger's facemask. Heaved into the air once more, Lothor streaked in front of Eric and finished him off with a bone breaking axe kick. Eric hit the ground with such force the earth buckled beneath him and spider webbed outwards.

The power faded from Eric and left behind a broken shell of a man. He stared blankly at the sky, struggling to breathe and try and find some other feeling other than pain. But even thinking hurt as Eric forced his body to move once again and slowly began to drag himself out of the crate. But Lothor couldn't have that… No, he didn't want this ranger to die on his _feet_, that would be too honorable for such a pathetic piss ant. No, it had to be on his _back!_ A simple sweeping kick knocked what energy Eric had gathered away and once more the Quantum Ranger found himself on the ground. Another kick brought more pain and he could almost swear he'd heard a rib crack… Perhaps that was just the sound of the figurative dam breaking in his mind? Regardless of what it was, Eric had no strength to fight, nor will to summon any energy. He looked up at Lothor feebly, struggling to remain conscious from discord of pain, and slowly reached out for Lothor's boot.

Grasping it, Eric used it to roll onto his side and looked up at the Dark Ninja again. "E-Even if I-I die here… Y-You still w-won't b-beat us all…" Eric spat and coughed up some blood. Lothor broke Eric's grip with a simple shake of his foot and raised his arm while unfolding his fist into a knife edge.

"_I killed the Ninja Rangers and no one shall prevent me from killing the rest of you…" _Lothor sneered as he cackled but suddenly went deadly silent. _"NOW DIE!" _He screamed and plunged his hand...

But the blow never hit as the Drago-Sword of Trent Mercer slashed across Lothor's face and gashed it open. A sharp painful cry escaped the Ninja as he staggered away and clutched feebly at his face and looked up at the White Ranger. Trent stood over Eric now, sword resting on his shoulder, and crouched low.

"_How DARE you deny me my trophy?" _Lothor barked as his hands crackled with dark energy. Trent could see the fury blazing in the man's eyes as his entire body began to shake. However, it stopped a moment later as Lothor wiped away a line of blood. _"No matter… I'll deal with you, first. Then, after I've beaten you with an inch of your life, I'll make you watch as I rip your friend there apart limb by damn limb. Only then will I rip… YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!" _Lothor screamed and streaked towards Trent.

White Ranger clashed with Dark Ninja as the Drago-Sword crashed down upon Lothor's met wrist bands. Locked within a test of strength, it was one Lothor easily won; his strength and power having been enhanced by Saizo. Lothor threw Trent backwards into the wall, but he flipped and landed on it instead. Trent pushed off just as Lothor streaked forward with a punch and caved in the earthen wall. Landed in a crouch, Trent whirled around and slashed Lothor across the back before driving a knee into the Dark Ninja's kidney.

Try as the Dark Ninja might, the pain would not be denied as a sharp cry finally echoed out. Bent sideways from the blow, Trent dropped Lothor with a brutal hammer strike. But Trent wasn't finished: he leaped backwards and summoned a barrage of laser arrows that fired with a sweep of his hand. An explosion rang out as a cloud of dust and smoke mushroomed into the sky… but oddly, no scream came. Trent landed with a sliding crouch and only just managed to block the rushing punch. Pushing it away, Trent attacked with a sweeping kick but Lothor countered with a back elbow from his blocked punch. Trent fell forward onto his hands and quickly scrambled as another punched cleaved away chunks of dirt and rock.

Trent rolled to his feet and once more the two Titans clashed. Each blow rang out like thunder and for a moment, it seemed as if they were equal; neither phased by the opening blows… but ever so slowly Trent began to give ground. His blocks and parries became less and less precise while more strikes began to land… until finally something gave. A missed block cost Trent his balance as Lothor swept his feet out from beneath him. As Trent fell, Lothor unleashed a laser blast at point black range that blinded anyone watching with a brilliant flash and deafened all with a tremendous explosion.

Trent hit the ground with a sickening crack and skipped away several yards further before finally coming to a stop. Lothor waved his hand a few times to clear away the smoke and walked up to Trent as he fought to stand. No… this time, he wouldn't let the Ranger get back up. Lothor put Trent to the ground again with a vicious punch to the back.

Both Trent and Lothor knew this little scuffle was at its end. Lothor took one final moment to gaze upon his still struggling opponent before drawing his knife edged hand back. Yes, today he would claim the lives of two more Power Rangers.

As his hand descended, Lothor's twisted grin only grew…


	16. Interlude III

Hidden in the depths of a shadowy room sat a defeated petite, brown haired girl. Clutched tightly to her chest was a picture frame and the other held her head. Kimberly fought the tears she wished to shed as she peered out into the sky and even through all the pain and misery, she found some kind of smile; even a tiny one. She looked down at the picture of her and Tommy together and a simple glance, it would seem like your average picture. But upon closer inspection, a pair of handcuffs hung from Tommy's wrist… Even now she burst out into a fit of giggles…

She had guilt tripped Tommy into going to a Carnival because the last few days Zedd and Rita were trying to have their way with them. She needed some sort of stress relief and as much as she enjoyed those tender moments with Tommy… in bed and out of bed, she needed to just get away from reality and lose herself in a dream land for a few hours. What better place… then the Carnival?

It was one of the few decisions she would regret in her life…

**XXXXXX**

_Carnival music encompassed the majority of sounds with occasional uproars of laughter and gasps of shock. Children pushed their way through the crowds while simultaneously dragging their tired parents to the next series of rides or stands where they could get more miscellaneous toys and trinkets. So all and all it was your average Carnival, complete with clowns, ticket vendors, food vendors, police… and the dreaded mime._

_And it was the dreaded mime for the 'Mime Killer' was here…_

_Tommy Oliver stood beside Kimberly, one hand resting across his chest and the other rubbing at the growing fuzz on his chin. He was one of the many people gathered around a performing Mime and everyone seemed to be enjoying the show; even Kimberly. Yes, everyone __**but**__ Tommy. He watched the mime with a sense of panic, frustration and anger all rolled into little hazel globules called eyes._

"_Tommy? Oh, come on… Are you _still_ scared of Mimes?" Kimberly asked as she punched him gently on the shoulder. "Lighten up would you?"_

_Tommy just whimpered. "My dad was a Mime, Kim, and he used scared the hell out of me when I was younger. For almost an entire year I thought we were trapped inside of an invisible box and we couldn't leave the house; allowed out only when the Evil Mime Council allowed us."_

_Kimberly couldn't contain her laughter any longer. It began as a little chuckle at first but began to build into roaring laughter as the crowd, and the blasted Mime, looked to them curiously. Tommy was frantically trying to quiet her as the Mime slowly tip-toed closer to them._

"_K-Kim, we have to leave! He's coming towards us!" Tommy whimpered as Kimberly crouched down, clutching at her chest with one hand while the other vigorously wiped away tears. In the back of his mind, Tommy was cursing himself for even letting Kimberly guilt trip him into taking her here…_

_And suddenly when Tommy looked up, he found himself face to face with a Mime. A Mime doing his job; and that was entertaining the people around him. This poor Mime was completely unaware of the loathing and overwhelming fright the man he was trying to make laugh had for his race._

_But this Mime found out very quickly._

_In the form of one hook, two hooks and an uppercut._

_In the eyes of a Martial Artist like Tommy, that was the finest combo he'd ever put together in his life. In the eyes of the appalled crowd and the rushing cops… it was assault._

_In the eyes of Kimberly, it was an Epic Face Palm._

**XXXXXX**

Kimberly's laughter faded into painful wails as she clutched at her chest. All she had now was just… memories. And that's all she would have. Kimberly struggled control herself, to find her breath, but her heart ached so terribly and her mind raced with a thousand thoughts. Images of Tommy flashed before her eyes and the sound of his voice rang in her ears. She could see him smile and laugh, frown and cry, snarl and roar. And that's the way it would was stay now… Just memories. She didn't need hear the monotonous, flat toned shriek of the monitor below; the other half of her soul had been ripped completely from her body.

Her soul mate was gone.

Tommy Oliver… was dead.


	17. Silver Guardian Prt II

All the emotions hit Trent Mercer like a ton of bricks. For one split second time seemed to slow around him as he looked passed the falling hand to Lothor's wicked grin. Already, he could hear Kimberly's screams ringing in his ears, the heartbreaking pain her heart felt, and the dull continuous drone of the monitor. The man he looked up to as a second father, a mentor, and perhaps one of his greatest friends… was dead. He didn't know how, or why, but somehow he'd felt the passing through his gem…

Tommy Oliver was dead.

"_Tommy's dead." _Trent repeated, the fingers only inches away from his face. _"Damn… you… Saizo…"_

Trent snatched up Lothor's hand, which was only an inch from his face, and let out a deafening roar. Lothor seemed to shrink back, his beady red eyes flashing fear for the first time in his life. With all his might, Trent threw his fist forward and buried into Lothor's exposed stomach. A rush of hot air brushed across Trent's mask that was soon replaced with sickly looking blood as the Dark Ninja buckled under the strike.

The wind howled between them as they remained prone and unaware of the world around them. Slowly, Lothor's shocked gaze fell upon the mask inches from his cheek and let out a low, short gasp. Trent pulled his fist back and stepped away as Lothor staggered away and coughed up a bit more blood. He looked up to the White Ranger, quite literally shaking in his boots, as Trent clutched his head tightly. Where… had that strength come from? How? Why? This time Lothor was struggling to stand, and trying to stop his body from shaking light a leaf blowing about in a cold wind.

Trent wasn't finished, however.

"SUPER DINO MODE!" He screamed to the sky as a golden shine encompassed his entire body. A second later, he rushed through the light, spikes splayed all across his body as Lothor stumbled to his feet.

Try as he might though, Lothor stood no chance. Power corrupts even the best of humans, and for Lothor who was eager to rid himself of that, also forgot their weaknesses: Pride. No, so convinced was Lothor that he believed no Ranger, no man, no woman could stop him. And here in his final moments, Lothor realized the most important lesson of all: Pride cometh before the Fall.

The blades sliced through Lothor's ruined leather, cutting away chunks of skin like a ham dinner. As quickly as the wounds came, they sealed up and faded until finally… they came so fast, so vicious, that even Lothor's sheer, raw power just couldn't keep up any longer. And so lost in rage was Trent that he no longer cared what he was doing… He saw only Lothor, only evil, and had to destroy it at all costs. Even as his arms tired from so much lactic acid build up, that rage continued to fuel him. Each step became three, even four slashes at a time. Each combo stringed into another and each slash cleaved away slivers, and sometimes chunks, or withered skin. And this continued until finally so much exhaustion had set in, Trent's suit faded away and river of sweat dripped off his face.

"T-Tommy… I-I'm so sorry…" Trent cried as he pounded his fist against the ground but a wave of pain shot through his arm.

"_Y-Y-Y-You… B-Bastard…"_

Trent lazily looked up to see Lothor looming over him. Blood covered most of his body and even he could barely stand. Yet, here he was, alive but hardly well. Slowly, Lothor's hand rose again as Trent's head fell. No, he didn't have the strength to defend himself or to finish the fight. He was just too exhausted to care any longer. He just… wanted to… go to sleep…

Lothor's had descended and hit… but not his target. A blue Tricera shield hovered between Lothor and Trent. Ethan gave a soft laugh before shield bashed Lothor in the face and knocked him backwards. Rushing forward, Ethan slashed twice, cutting away more skin – or what remained of it at this point – and put Lothor to the ground with a spinning back kick.

"Revenge is a bitch, eh?" Ethan grinned and Muay Thai kneed Lothor in the face as he rose. Lothor struggled to his feet one last time before Ethan stabbed him through the right shoulder. Lothor stared wide eyed at Ethan as blood oozed from his mouth. "That's for the Ninja Rangers you murdered…" He snarled and ripped the shield away.

Lothor let out a defiant cry as he staggered back. The wounds were healing far too slow and he no longer had the strength to keep fighting. Swaying back, a black portal opened and swallowed the Dark Ninja up. Ethan watched as Lothor vanished and scoffed.

"Next time." He whispered and turned to Trent. He had friends to help…

**XXXXXX**

Silver Ranger and Dino Lord circled one another for a long moment. Each was sizing the other up, and perhaps in Mesogog's mind trying to decide which way he wanted to kill this new Ranger. On his mind was decapitation… Suddenly, he charged forward with lunging kick but Silver sidestepped away and aimed to cleave the monsters head off but Mesogog ducked and weaved away. Silver struck again with another wide, sweeping slash but Mesogog briefly slipped back and closed the distance as the sword passed. Mesogog's three-fingered fist smashed into her ribs, exciting a sharp cry, before punching her across the face. Silver staggered away but easily regained her composure and parried a stepping side kick before sweeping Mesogog's other leg out. The moment the Dino Lord hit the ground, Silver stabbed for his back. She tore away a chunk of rock as Mesogog rolled away, nipped up and kicked again, but Silver ducked away from the blow.

And they found themselves right back at square one; circling each other and trying to formulate some kind of strategy.

"_One way or another, I'll have your head!" _Mesogog barked and rushed in with a crushing punch.

Silver locked his hand between her forearm and sword while drawing him to face-to-face. "Blow it out your ass, Mesogog… You're all talk and no bite!" She hissed and Thai kneed him in the ribs, which bent him sideways, and used that change of direction to flip Mesogog head over heels into the ground. Again she attempted to split him in half, but this time Mesogog thrust both hands forward and blasted Silver squarely in the chest. The force heaved her into the air and backwards into the mountain of rubble. Quickly, the fighters returned to their feet and began to circle once more.

"_The Ranger Power gives me the strength necessary to wield this blade, but if I continue to use it against Mesogog, I'm signing my death warrant." _She thought and jerked back as Mesogog seemed to slip forward but went still. They began to circle once more. _"Oh Sever Sword, you shall serve me faithfully in the future, but today is not one of those days…" _Silver paused and stroked the blade fondly before it broke apart into a thousand silver orbs before her suit absorbed them all. "Alright Mesogog… No more fucking around. Let's do this shit!"

They met in a flurry of bone crushing punches, lightning quick kicks and accurate parries and blocks that brought them to their same inevitable conclusion: a stalemate. Mesogog seemed to be the most perturbed by this situation. Even with all his new found power, he couldn't seem to beat this Ranger. What made her different from the punk he disposed of only a short time ago?

"I can read you like an open book, Mesogog… Trying to figure out why you can't beat me, eh?" She breathed and pushed back against Mesogog, driving him into one of the few remaining standing walls. "You're not even human yet you still suffer from the human condition. You're too arrogant, Mesogog. That's why you can't beat me…"

But Mesogog merely smiled. _"And you can't beat me, either, it seems." _He returned calmly and pushed Silver away. She prepared to attack again, but Mesogog raised his hand. _"No. Fighting now would be fruitless. I can't beat you and nor can you defeat me. Another time, Silver Ranger… Perhaps when the balance has tipped in one's favor, yes?" _Mesogog turned and stepped into a black portal as it faded behind him.

Silver brushed her 'nose' and looked over at the rising Wes. He seemed to be alright; bruised, but alive. Turning away, she leaped over a pile of rubble and was gone…

**XXXXXX**

Lothor fell against the moss covered wall as blood dripped from his mouth and wound. So CLOSE! He was so damned CLOSE from killing TWO MORE Power Rangers! He staggered forward with an angry snarl, clutching at his wounded left shoulder. Next time he'd see to it that the Blue Ranger died…

He rounded the corner and felt a sword stab through his heart. He stared appalled at the figure in front of him, mouth agape as a he let out a gasp. The form of Hayden James stepped out into the light as the two Evil's stared one another now. Unable to even speak, Lothor managed to mouth a single word: _"Why?"_

"For the girl you tried to kill… She was never part of the plan." Hayden whispered and plunged the scimitar further into his chest. Blood splattered against his face, but the boy barely cared as Lothor crumpled to his knees, unable to stand any longer. "Besides… You lost to one meager little Power Ranger. Not so great any longer, are we?"

Lothor was unable to answer as Hayden swiftly decapitated him. Lothor's headless body fell backwards into a pile of ash and simple faded away…

Brushing away a strand of bloody hair, Hayden turned away and disappeared into the shadows…


	18. Turn of the Guard

Jason Lee Scott stepped off his motorcycle with a lazy sigh and pulled off his helmet. For a moment, he gazed upon the beautiful Harley Davidson. It was a beautiful peacock blue with a black leather seat and sat low to the ground as he liked it. This thing was one of his most prized possession, considering it was something he'd wanted even during his years in Angel Grove High.

Jason's head raised as he snorted and laughed. _"Angel Grove High? Wow, that was a long time ago…" _Jason thought as he turned away from his bike. _"I miss the good ol' days; fighting Rita and Zedd, hanging out with the others…" _His face fell momentarily as he stepped into the Elevator and pressed the 15th floor button. He'd chosen to give up the powers twice; once by choice and the other by necessity. Part of him truly regretted ever giving up his Red Ranger Powers but at the time he thought he could make a bigger difference… In the grand scheme of things, it would have been easier to just be a Power Ranger. He made more of an impact there…

Still, he was able to return as the Gold Zeo Ranger for a time until the powers began to kill him. How ironic it seemed, really. The powers used to fight evil and uphold good… would have been his inevitable death had he kept them any longer. Jason looked up briefly at the floors before leaning back against the gold colored walls. But after giving up the powers a second time, he felt a sense of relief. The stress was off his shoulders again and he had his dear girlfriend Emily – a relationship that didn't last very long. But not long after second release, he began to feel the desire to be a ranger again. And what seemed to be one last time was several years back when he and various other Red Rangers came together to stop the Machine Empire remnants. After that fight, the power in his coin died… Now, it was something he kept as a trophy on his mantle.

The doors dinged as Jason stepped out into the hallway and walked towards his room. Thinking about the past really wasn't helping his mood either. In fact, it was only making that urge worse.

The moment Jason opened the door to his apartment, he tossed his helmet onto the couch and walked up to the empty morpher and the coin beside it. Of course… he never really did try to morph again after that last instance. He always assumed the morpher had simply died because eventually it flickered and faded away – something that had happened to Adam when the Space Rangers were around. He anxiously jammed the coin into the morpher and pressed the button… But it was he expected. The coin was dead. It no longer had its connection to the Morphing Grid.

Jason sighed absently and tossed the back onto the shelf and fell into his couch. Now he was living a monotonous life. He went to work every day, took a joyride on his bike afterwards to try and feel free, and then came home. He'd eat, shit and sleep, then repeat the process. His social life was whatever gossip he could find at work, which wasn't much with a bunch of stiffs in an office, and he didn't really keep in contact with too many of his old friends. His life was on the fast track to nowhere.

"_Jason Lee Scott?"_

Jason jumped across the Atlantic Ocean as he jerked up from his seat to the voice. A ghostly apparition floated nearby. Its skeletal hands were clutching something tightly, but its face was shrouded by the shadows of his hood. Instinctively, he slipped into his stance and took a few steps back. "H-How do you know w-who I am?" Jason hissed as the Apparition shook its head.

"_It matters not. I bring news… and a request." _He whispered as Jason swallowed hard. Creatures like this usually wanted his head on a silver platter. _"… Too many Rangers have died and I am afraid those who face it now will fail as well."_

Jason stiffened. Rangers dead? It was always a possibility but no Power Ranger had ever died in its long, illustrious history… Or, at least from when _his_ team came. "What do you mean they'll fail? Who the hell are you?"

The Apparition floated closer but Jason jerked back again. _"I am Hades and one who died was a friend of yours." _Hades whispered as Jason froze again. A feeling of dread slowly crawled along his spin as he swallowed hard. _"…Tommy Oliver."_

It felt like someone had punched Jason in the gut as he swayed ominously. No… it couldn't be? Tommy was the strongest of them all… There's no way he could have died? Jason's head raised as he let out a vicious roar. "You lie! Tommy is the strongest of us! There's no way he'd die!"

Hades merely shook his head and held up his hand. Sitting his palm was a shimmering black gem. _"Strong but mortal. He suffers from the same inevitable weakness all humans do, good or evil: frailty of body. But… His power and his gem must be passed on." _Hades said and snatched up Jason's arm. The Former Ranger struggled against the grasp, but it was too strong. Hades pressed the gem to his wrist as the silver bangle appeared and the gem became one with it. _"Go… Reefside needs your help. The Power Rangers… need your help."_

As the Apparition began to slowly fade, Jason quickly spoke. "Why? Why would you bring this to me? _How_ are you doing this?"

"…_A team needs a Mentor and a strong guiding force. Though they may be Power Rangers, and each possessing unique skills and intellectual abilities… they are still young and inexperienced. Twice you have been a Power Ranger and is it that experience you can use to continue to guide them." _Hades answered as his form became lighter. _"I suffered a fate worse than my death: the failure to act. Perhaps… if I had acted sooner, I may have been able to prevent Saizo's return… and maybe even saved your friend. But… as long as the Abyss of Evil remains, I am Immortal and will inevitable return." _Only his head and bits of his right shoulder and arm remained. _"The gem… access its power and knowledge… It will… tell you all… you… need… to know…" _Hades breathed before finally vanishing.

Jason stood a moment longer, staring at an empty wall half expecting the apparition to return. But when only silence greeted him, Jason fell back into his chair and clutched his short black hair.

Today, he lost a friend… and a brother…


	19. Dark Plans

Misery.

Every ranger in every team in every decade always had misery. The Mighty Morphin Rangers faced the misery of losing Tommy not once… but twice. The Zeo Rangers suffered through the misery of watching a best friend being torn apart by their power and another dying of advanced aging. The Space Rangers had to deal with the fact their leader's sister was their enemy and the pain of having to kill Zordon. Misery came with the job of being a Power Ranger.

But this went _beyond_ misery. This… was sheer, utter… agony. It was agonizing to constantly wonder if you'd been more aware or cautious that the friend you bury now… would still be alive. It was agonizing to watch a lover's heart break with each passing second as the solid oak wood polished casket descended into the ground. But most of all… it was _agonizing_ to say goodbye to a friend, a mentor… and to one, a lover.

With agony came a rainbow of emotions: rage, frustration, confusion, loathing, You stand there confused and frustrated by why this hand to happen to a man who dedicated nearly his entire life, and in the end _giving_ that very life, to protect the people of the world. From that blooms rage for his death. You rage mentally, physically, spiritually, always seeking for some kind of answer. But then you inevitably find a way to focus that rage… and it becomes loathing; the utter contempt and hatred for the… monster… that took your friends life away.

All those emotions come together at once and build up until you can no longer stand it and just… just cry! You cry because it is truthfully the only thing you can do right now. You cry for a lover whose heart and soul were ripped clean out of their chest; you cry for yourself and your friends who saw that man as a teacher; you cry because no matter how much prayer or pleas you beg for this man will never come back into your life and brighten your mood with a smile, or a joke, or his mere presence.

But then… you remember words that bring you no comfort but at least a reason to keep fighting:

Revenge… is a dish best served cold.

**XXXXXX**

A cold beer slammed against the angled kitchen counter, spraying bits of it all over. Even now, hours after the funeral, Conner continued to rage, despite his attempts to calm down. He tried so desperately to focus that rage and channel it into a way of defeating their opponent… but his every attempt was thwarted by the shrieking wails from Kimberly when they returned to the Cabin. Anyone who is wearing or was wearing The Power likely felt Tommy's passing. Kimberly's mental break down pretty much confirmed it.

Conner released his rage again but nearly putting his fist through the counter. He let out a low shriek of pain, clutching his throbbing fist. "Son of a bitch!" Conner barked and prepared to punch the counter again… when he saw a young girl looking up at him with wide, curious brown hairs that matched his now curly hair. Biting his tongue, Conner leaned sideways against the counter… and entered the staring contest.

1 Minute went by and neither blinked. 2 Minutes and Conner could feel his eyes beginning to twitch. Aila's hadn't even _moved_. 3 Minutes went by and that creepy stare threw Conner completely off balance as he whimpered and turned away. "Your creepy child, go away." He said absently and prepared to take another drink of beer when the girl hoisted herself up counter and slapped it out of his hand. "Hey, what the hell?"

"Momma always told me that drinking doesn't solve your problems." She said smartly, folded her arms and nodded. Conner just stared at her, dumbfounded and then glared. Much to his dismay, Aila eagerly returned that glare and leaned close to his face. "You're an adult! Act like one! You're not supposed to glare or threaten children!"

"Well, you're not _my_ daughter, pipsqueak!" Conner snarled and shrieked when a hand suddenly slapped him upside his head. "Ow! Hey!" He whirled around to see Kira standing there, hands on her hips. "W-What was that for?" Connor whimpered, rubbing his head as Kira snarled at him.

"You're an adult. Start acting like one!" She said bitterly as Connor blinked. "And for your information, Aila will be coming home with us. We can't just leave her… Besides…" She leaned close to his ear and snickered lightly. "It'll be good Pre-Parenthood practice for us." She nipped his ear and walked away as Connor just stared at her wide eyed.

"Alright, you little runt! How did you manage to swindle my girlfriend into taking you home?" He hissed as Aila looked up at him with wide, puppy dog eyes. "Oh ho… You sneaky girl… Alright, you win this round, but you won't get me again." Conner growled and leaned close to Aila's face as she raised her brows.

"So I guess this means you're my new daddy?" She said meekly and frowned. Those words hit Conner hard. The Death of Tommy and everything happening in Reefside… he had all but overlooked the death of the Ninja Storm Rangers. And suddenly, the frustrations he took out on Aila made him seem like a stupid, inconsiderate little child. She had lost her parents today too…

Conner gathered Aila into a hug, encompassing her with his broad, muscular arms and sighed. "Aila, I'm so sorry about Tori and Blake…" He whispered to the girl as he felt wet splotches form on his shirt. "Yes honey, I'll be your daddy for as long as you need me too…"

Aila's sobs were drowned by Conner's chest as Kira watched them from the kitchen doorway. She bit her lip, fighting back her own tears and turned away. They hadn't even grasped the idea of an all powerful enemy and already they were down a Mentor and an entire Ranger team. No, it was more than that: they had lost best of friends... Kira brushed away a stray tear and returned to the others in the living room…

**XXXXXX**

The shadows hid an obvious female silhouette as it looked down at the large gravestone. Silence was followed by the distant howl of a wolf and the low whistle of the wind. In this females mind, her failure to prevent the death of Thomas Oliver overshadowed the fact she failed to destroy Mesogog. She'd been arrogant in assuming that Saizo would attempt to retrieve her gem first, and that arrogance had cost a good man his life – and young girl her soul mate. She raised her hand, looking down at the silver bracelet with the perfectly diamond shaped crystal set neatly within the center of it. It would only be a matter of time before Saizo would make his move against her and to try and steal her gem. For now, her Gem's cloaking ability would protect her from Saizo's inhuman scrying abilities, and she would have to use this time to prepare herself for his arrival and to watch the Rangers closely in case he decided to go after them first.

As her final act to Dr. Oliver, she set down a red rose and disappeared beneath her Gem's Cloak…

**XXXXXX**

Mesogog stood calmly before his Draconic Master, carefully watching his reactions. After returning with news of his failure to kill any of the Rangers, Saizo was acting rather… calm, which was shocking and unexpected to say the least. How many times had he blown a gasket when _his_ subordinates failed him?

"Next time I meet the Rangers, I won't fail you, Master." Mesogog promised with short, curt bow but Saizo surprisingly dismissed the promise with a wave of his hand.

"_You hardly failed me, Mesogog. You did your job just as I intended." _Saizo returned as Mesogog's brows raised in surprised.

"Master, I fail to see how my inability to kill the Power Rangers is seen as a… success?" He questioned, trying to understand the Dragon Lords intentions, but he couldn't read anything from his expression, or his voice. It was like he was devoid of life and emotion.

"_You drew out a new power I've been sensing recently… It occasionally pops up around the city randomly and then disappears just as quick as it came. Your little duel with the Rangers has lead me to the source." _Saizo explained and clacked his razor sharp claws together. _"The damned Silver Ranger is that pesky Zordon's last glimmer of hope for mankind. And if our plans have any chance of success, we must deal with the Silver Ranger as quickly as possible."_

Mesogog looked concerned by the plan and tilted his head momentarily. "The Silver Ranger? She is an extraordinarily tough fighter and defiant to the very end… She could prove to be a serious problem."

Saizo again dismissed his concern with a flick of his hand. _"I could care less about what problem that human posses, it's the power she possesses that I'm concerned about. Her strength is equal to, if not greater than, the Gold Gem in terms of sheer, raw power… A frightening aspect… but a viable weapon."_ Saizo looked up at Mesogog and for the first time he saw a sneer on the Dragon's cold, crumbly lips.

And it dawned on Mesogog as well. The combination of the Gold Ranger and Silver Ranger Powers? None of the other Power Rangers would be able to stop them. And for once, Mesogog was beginning to feel a twinge of excitement…

**XXXXXX**

**A/N:** _Sorry 'bout the random stoppage there. Fell out of the Power Ranger mood, but I decided to pump out a chapter. Read and Review as usual, loyal readers! Enjoy!_


	20. Meeting the Guard Prt I

The roar of a motorcycle engine drowned out the blaring sirens of the cars that whizzed past him. It's occupant gave the passers a casual flip of the birdie, a shake of his head and revved the engine once more, kicking it into top gear. Hidden beneath the black visor of his motorcycle helmet were the brown eyes of Jason Lee Scott. Strapped neatly on the second seat was pack that was filled with clothes and other small miscellaneous items that he'd need for the time being. The rest of his stuff would be shipped over tomorrow by a few of his closest friends.

Friend.

That was the entire reason he was here in Reefside. Tommy's death and the ominous warning from a ghostly apparition that foretold your typical doom and destruction, had brought him to see the newest threat through to the end. Years ago, the whole thing might have seemed a little corny. But then again, years ago, his best friend would be at his side sharing in on the laugh. This time, Jason wasn't laughing. This time, the situation had become deadly serious – more so then when Rita was looming over them all the time. At that time, Jason didn't have the stress of being a mentor and having to guide his team. Then, Zordon was the one who guided them with life issues, and on the battlefield, Jason's only job was properly guide them in a fight. But now…?

Jason pulled off the highway towards Reefside and about a quarter mile down, he pulled off right onto another road that spiral northwards towards Tommy's cabin. When Tommy first moved out here, Jason helped with transporting his things back when he had his truck, so finding the cabin wasn't too difficult.

Jason was about to pull onto the long dirt road when he saw a female leaning against a tree, shrouded in shadows. When Jason slowed to pass, he caught a glimpse of the Dino Bracelet on her wrist and knew immediately _what_ she was. Bringing his bike to a stop, the two Rangers exchanged glances before Jason spoke first.

"Are you one of the Dino Thunder rangers?" Jason asked but the female quietly shrugged in response. "A bit suspicious that you're hanging around a dead man's house? Or are you the reason he's dead?"

The Woman shot a soul killing staring at Jason which caused him to jerk back in response. "I'd be careful where you throw accusations around, you bastard." She warned and pushed off the trees. "You can thank the fucking dragon for that."

"Ah, she talks. That's good to know. Perhaps you can ask my original question?" Jason asked once more as the Female sighed softly.

"Yes, I am. A few days ago, a strange grey apparition appeared before me with this gem." She answered and looked down at the bracelet. "He said this gem was created from the essence of a great Wizard named Zordon. He said this gem was the last chance humanity would have if the Rangers failed."

Jason's face darkened at Zordon's name. He hadn't been present when Andros broke Zordon's containment tube, Tommy was. Or, at least, he was one of the humans who fought against Dark Specter, and later Astronema's, invasion force and learned about Zordon's death through the Ranger Line of Contact. To know that Zordon's final sacrifice didn't go to waste was a comforting though… but the idea the Rangers had lost him for a second time was disconcerting as the same time.

"What's your name?" Jason asked and the girl remained silent, watching him carefully, analyzing him.

"In this situation, what's it matter? Just know that I'm an ally and will be to my dying breath." She said and pushed off the tree. "Your friends need you." And just like that… the girl was gone.

Jason blinked several times, staring at the spot the girl once occupied before turning away. The jury was still out on this girl, but for now, she seemed to be an ally. He looked back at the spot one last time before his bike roared to life. It was time to meet the Rangers…


	21. Meeting the Guard Prt II

Jason sat on the bike, staring at the cottage before him. It looked just as beautiful as it did before, and the wear and tear of the years gone by seemed to add to the little homes charm. The windows were dirty, the front door was weathered from the torrential rain that Reefside suffered from, and the blooming trees of summer only added to the charm of the place – and the overall beauty, as well.

He could still remember the last time he came here. It was 8 years ago when Tommy had just completed the place and needed help moving in his things. A little smirk came to Jason's face before bursting into a fit of laughter. They certainly had an interesting conversation that day…

**XXXXXX**

8 Years Ago…

"_She's beautiful!" Jason said excitedly while clapping Tommy on the shoulder. "Exactly the way you said she was! Not too tall, but not too short. Nice up front and the back didn't look too bad either!"_

"_I told you she was!" Tommy said and folded his arms. "Wait till you see what's downstairs! Oh, baby… It's all decked out!"_

"_Used and abused her already, Tommy?" Jason countered, giving the new girl a sideways glance._

_Tommy gave Jason a curious look with a tip of _his_ head. "I'm talking about the cottage, Jason."_

_Jason looked suddenly horrified and embarrassed as he looked away from the voluptuous blonde girl – who was one of the movers Tommy hired – and whimpered. "I thought you were talking about the girl…"_

_Tommy's head fell into his hands and vigorously rubbed his eyes. "Jason, aren't you mar-" He saw Jason's finger go up as Tommy frowned. "_getting_ married?"_

"_Yes… But that doesn't mean I can't have a little look-see. Just because I'm getting married doesn't mean I have a perma-leash around my neck!" He said defensively with a little huff and folded his arms. "Besides, I'm shocked and appalled that you would think I'd cheat on Chellie." _**(A/N: Chellie = Pronounced ChEl-Lee)**

_Tommy gave Jason a stupefied stare before looking back at the Mansion. "I'm… I'm at a loss for words on that one, Jason. You are getting married to a chick who I swear in a physical reincarnation of Trakeena's human form! Jesus, if I was in your place, I'd be looking for every possible angle and reason to be cheating. I'm not sure I could go to sleep at night knowing that my fiancée looks like a former enemy!"_

_Jason snarled at Tommy and punched his arm. Hard. "For your information, she's _not_ Trakeena reincarnated, and she is _not_ a former enemy! We never even fought her Tommy! Or has your Alzheimer's starting to kick in all ready? She was the enemy of the Lost Galaxy Rangers…"_

"_Still any enemy in my view." Tommy huffed, sniffed, brushed his nose and headed towards the cottage. Behind him, Jason was ripping out his hair._

**XXXXXX**

Jason smiled lightly as he leaned on the bars of his bike and looked down at the ground. Who knew that would be the last time Jason would actually _see_ Tommy alive? Granted, he talked to Tommy on the phone many times over the following years, but that was the last time he actually _saw_ him alive…

Jason was startled when the front door open and looked up to see Kimberly standing there. For a long moment, they exchanged sorrowful looks. In Jason's eyes, Kimberly could see the misery of the loss of a brother. In Kimberly's eyes, Jason saw nothing else but misery, confusion and frustration. Jason set his bike helmet on his bars and gathered the rushing Kimberly into his arms. Even before their time as Power Rangers, Jason shared a unique and close relationship with Kimberly. Maybe at one point in his life, there could have been something more between them, but ever since Tommy's arrival, he saw Kimberly as his baby sister.

"Kimberly, I'm so sorry…" Jason whispered, almost crushing her beneath his strength, but Kimberly found comfort in such an embrace. "I-I wish… I could have b-been here…" He'd cried for hours after learning of Tommy's death, and though he promised to be strong for those who needed him, Jason found those tears brimming at the edge of his lashes once more.

"W-Why Jason, Why?" Kimberly wailed as she hugged him tighter, sobbing into his shoulder. "I-I-I don't understand… W-We had j-just… w-we were g-growing c-close again…"

Jason laid his cheek on her head as he looked to the door. Several of the Dino Rangers were watching them, tears in a few of their eyes. "I don't know, honey, I really don't. B-But Tommy knew t-the risk of being a Ranger…" He whispered as Kimberly nearly tore holes in his shirt from squeezing so damned hard.

"It…I just…" Kimberly struggled to speak before pulling away from Jason. Then, she looked up at him curiously. "H-How did you k-know Tommy died? W-W-We haven't even called a-anyone else?"

"…It's a long story, but a… friend... came to me with his Dino Gem…" He looked down at the black gem resting within the silver bracelet. "He… he said that Tommy died…"

Kimberly nodded slowly and lowered her head, still holding Jason's arms. She looked up at him curiously again and frowned. "Oh Jason… How did you ever tell Chellie about Tommy's death? Even though she was your wife, those two were like brother and sister… She must've taken his death hard…"

Jason's face darkened as he looked away. "Chellie died in a motorcycle accident a few years ago…"

Breathlessly, Kimberly staggered back and nearly fell over, but Jason's strong grip held her upright. He saw the searching look in her eyes, trying to see if he spoke the truth, but Jason's gaze fell and nodded fractionally once more. Kimberly's hands came to her face as she vigorously rubbed her eyes as more tears fell. Once more, Jason drew her into a powerful hug as she cried again… It was then Connor approached them, hand raised. Jason clapped hands with him as Connor sighed lightly.

"So you inherited Tommy's gem, eh? Well… I can't think of anyone better than the first Red Ranger." Connor grinned and squeezed Jason's hand. "And… I'm terribly sorry about Dr. O..."

"You and me both, bro. Don't worry… we'll get the son of a bitch who killed him… I promise." Jason snarled as Connor matched the intensity on the face.

Connor turned away and lead the others back inside so Kimberly and Jason could share a few moments alone together. She pulled away from Jason and looked up at him at through blurry eyes. She stepped away and rubbed her cheek lightly, one hand resting across her chest.

"I… I can't take this anymore…" Kimberly whispered as she looked to the sky. "F-First your Son dying at child birth, then Tommy and n-now I learn about Chellie? I-I… I can't take this anymore…"

Jason reached out and grabbed Kimberly's should, giving it a gentle rub. "Then don't. Just leave this place Kimberly, and get away from all this stress… We'll be fine, I promise."

But Kimberly whirled around and slapped his arms away, looking rather angry. "No Jason, you _can't_ promise that! Tommy promised that to me years ago and now look what happened? HE'S DEAD!" She screamed and shoved Jason back. However, he simply stood there, taking all the punishment she dished out. "We'll you've know what? To the hell with all this! To the hell with this power, to the hell with Saizo, and to the hell with saving the world! Putting our lives on the line for the world has taken away my heart and soul! Fuck it! I'm through with it!" She threw her hands up in exasperation and to her car.

Jason just stood there, staring endlessly at the ground. He listened to her car door slam shut, engine start and squeal off down the road. It was then he looked sadly over his shoulder to the car disappear into the distance and shook his head. Looking up at the cottage, he noticed Kira standing at the window. She lowered her head, shook it and walked away…

With one last look to the sky, Jason swallowed hard, threw a prayer to anyone who would answer it and headed inside… He wanted to be a Power Ranger… but _not_ like this…


	22. Meeting the Guard Prt III

"That's… not good." Jason whispered, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Understatement of a life time, Jason?" Connor countered as he took a long draw from his beer.

"And somehow this Saizo has the ability to resurrect… Trent fought Lothor-" Ethan spoke and glanced at the still exhausted looking Trent. "-who we know died years ago, and then Wes-" His eyes flashed to Wes who was still frowning "-who got his ass handed to him by Mesogog. And we _all_ know he was dead!"

"Thanks for putting it so aptly, Ethan… Couldn't spare me some dignity?" Wes chided and left the room to get another beer. Ethan winced visibly and shrugged his shoulders in defeat. He was always saying _something_ stupid…

Jason was silent on the matter and continued to rub his chin. "Resurrection doesn't surprise me much… Rita had a Wizard who did something very similar. He took some of…" He paused and fought back the tears while circling his head, trying to get rid of a nonexistent cramp. "He took some of Tommy's hair and created a duplicate… He was a fully living, breathing duplicate of him… and he had the Green Ranger Power Coin to boot. I wonder if he has a similar power…"

"I don't care what power he has. If he can resurrect the dead, then what about all the other monsters we've fought? What stops him from resurrecting all of them too?" Kira interjected as Jason turned to face her, looking even more worried now.

"Maybe… Maybe he has a limit!" Ethan said suddenly with a snap of his fingers. "Or maybe he's only resurrecting certain foes? Foes he knows that have a close connection to the Ranger Energy? I mean, think about it: Mesogog was once Anton Mercer, Trents father. Trent is our White Ranger. Lothor is the uncle to Cam, the former Green Samurai Ranger."

Conner held up his beer and shook his finger. "Oh? And what about this Gold Ranger? We've dealt with an evil ranger before, but this guy is way beyond everything we've fought… Not to mention, why use a gem?"

"It's old the phrase to 'Fight fire with fire'. He's using another Dino Gem because our powers are so similar… We mirror each other's strengths and weaknesses. If Saizo can understand them, he'll know how to effectively deal with us." Ethan returned as he looked over at Jason. The Older Ranger merely nodded in agreement. However, Ethan suddenly looked puzzled once more. "But that doesn't explain where this Silver Ranger came from… What are we, Chia Pets? Just add water to create a new gem?"

Jason grinned but shook his head. "I met her on my way to the cabin. Didn't get a good look at her… She seems… well, she seems to be an ally." He couldn't really say how he felt. She was a complete bitch, really… And secretive, considering she refused to let Jason see who she was. "She said that her Gem was created from Zordon's essence. I have no idea how the hell that's possible, considering how damned powerful he was… but those are her words."

Ethan nodded and sat down, rubbing his chin now. "What now? Trent is out of action for a while. After his fight with Lothor, his body is thrashed. Wes and Eric are too injured too fight, and Tommy…" He stopped there and moved on. "So much for reinforcements?"

"Bah!" Conner threw his hands up as Aila stirred on his lap. "Let's just finish off the booze, eh? We're trying to celebrate Tommy, not contemplate the future! Let's get… DRUNK!" He shouted as Aila sat up and shushed him loudly. He winced, shrunk down and put a finger to his lips as well. "Sorry, honey…" Conner whispered and ruffled her hair. She growled, crawled over to Kira and went to sleep on her lap.

"Yah, maybe not such a good idea." Ethan countered as Kira scooped up Aila and headed upstairs with her. "Your Adopted Daughter and you're plastered already. Great inspiration there, moron."

"Ah, cram it, Technofreak." Conner snarled and downed the last of his beer… and passing out.

"Who can't handle alcohol well? That guy." Ethan said, jabbing a finger at Conner before standing. "I'm going to call it a day, Jason. It is… good to finally meet you. I just wished it was under better circumstances.

The Two Rangers exchanged a handshake as Jason smiled and nodded. "And it's good to meet you, Ethan. I wished the circumstances could have been better as well…" Jason watched the young man leave and turned to the window. In his heart of hearts, he knew the death and pain wasn't yet finished. He didn't know if it was just the pessimism rearing its ugly head, or if it was some kind of premonition, but he knew… this was far from over.

He looked up to the sky, seeing the dark clouds beginning to role in before turning away to head downstairs to do some work…

**XXXXXX**

Soft, Zen-like music drifted through the darkened basement of a home. The light of sparse few candles provided any light as a young, busty woman performed a Kata that was starting to become her life. Even though her original profession lay elsewhere, her true love was in Martial Arts. It was exhilarating to feel solid bone crunch and snap beneath her fists and knees. She was an Amateur MMA fighter with a record of 21-1, and she was a Kendo practitioner to boot – as if the massive Nodachi she wielded as a Ranger didn't give that away.

Her fist snapped through the darkness that was followed by a rib shattering knee. For the last 12 years of her life, she'd been a devoted practitioner of Muay Thai. She began to learn her art under Master Akkarat, a Thai Monk that lived in the hills of California. He'd moved here many years again after he killed the wrong person during a Thai Boxing match, and ever since then, studied alone. However, She encountered while at a fresh market and when several chump punks tried to jump the cashier, Akkarat saved the man's life. Since that moment, she reached out to Akkarat to gain his trust. She took a beating from the man, but eventually she did gain it.

"_Master Akkarat…" _The Girl thought as a crisp, sharp elbow cut the air before her and turned into a back-fist. _"I wished you were here. I could use your guidance." _She stepped back and suddenly attacked with a low, knee breaking side kick and suddenly turned into a crescent kick. _"Am I doing the right thing by keeping identity secret from the Rangers? But that's what you always taught me, right? Never flaunt your skills or yourself… Be reserved and quiet and suddenly strike with murderous ferocity."_

She turned into another crescent kick, then followed with a knee the moment her foot touched ground. But… she came to a stop after that. Shadow veiled hair fell before her face as she crouched down and gently punched the floor a few times. All this time she'd been contemplating why she was chosen by that… apparition, and what qualities she had to be a Ranger. She was the farthest thing from a role model due to her passive aggressive, but still confrontational personality. Even though she cared deeply about people – especially children, which she loved being around – she saw no qualities to be a Ranger. Or was her Martial Arts Skills? Was her sheer, raw nearly inhuman strength she had for a woman? …Yes, that had to be it.

Rising from her crouch, she blew out the candles and turned to the stairs. For now, it was time for bed, she had work in the morning. And who knows when Saizo would attack again… It was best to be prepared…

**XXXXXX**

Kira was sitting on edge of Aila's bed, looking down at her new daughter. On one hand, she was terribly excited to be a mother, even if she was only 23. For a few years now she'd thought about settling down with someone and starting a family, but it was difficult to find the right man. That caused her thoughts to drift to Conner, which brought an instant blush to her cheeks. Yes, he could still be a jock at times, and her personality _still_ took some getting used to, but deep down he was an incredibly kind and compassionate person. Oh… it didn't help she already fucked his brains out. God was that fun…

But her thoughts strayed to the flip side of the coin. She had Aila as her daughter now, but her heart wrenched at the thought of Tori and Blakes death. Their deaths were senseless and they had no way of protecting themselves, even if they did have access to their Ninja Powers. To think that she was adopting Aila as her daughter because of that reason… it broke her already cracking heart.

"Everything will be alright, momma." A little voice said as she looked over at Aila who was awake now. "Momma Tori and Daddy Blake are in a better place now and there is a light at the end of the tunnel… I can see it."

Kira smiled lightly as she gently brushed Aila's hair, fighting back her tears. "You're so mature for your age, Aila… Here you are comforting me when I'm supposed to be taking care of you." She laughed as Aila crawled from beneath the sheets and laid her head down Kira's leg. "How did you get so smart?"

"I think I got it from Momma Tori… I inherited her common sense?" Aila responded and looked up at Kira. "…not all of our enemies are evil, mom."

Kira looked down at her, slightly confused by her words. "What do you mean, honey?" Kira questioned as Aila sat up and looked to the wall.

"The man who saved me… he had brown hair, almost golden brown… He stopped that… that…" Tears bubbled in her eyes but she quickly shrugged them away. "That evil ninja man from killing me… He even took me to a place where I could be found… I can sense the good in him, it's just… it's like it's buried under something…"

Kira pulled Aila to her chest and hugged her from behind. "I kind of hope your right… This man tried to kill Tommy…" Kira reminded by Aila pulled away and turned around, looking up at her with a stony, resilient look.

"I'm telling you the truth, momma! He really is a good person! I don't know how… I can just… feel it." She whimpered and looked defeated once more, but Kira grabbed her shoulder with one hand while the other gently stroked her cheek.

"I believe you, honey… I… I know you're right, somehow, you're right…" Kira assured as Aila began to break down again, rubbing her eyes. "C'mere…"

Aila threw herself into Kira's arms and sobbed. It… seemed the shock of her parents death was finally wearing off and her cheery demeanor was finally cracking under the pressure. She saw it earlier with Conner, and now it appeared the dam had finally broken. She hugged Aila close and just let her cry… What more could she do? There weren't any more words to express the sorrow she felt, and any comforting words would seem hollow considering Kira still had her parents. With a final, defeat sigh, Kira let the poor girl cry while holding her as close as she possible could…

**XXXXXX**

Hayden James rested against the wall of his 'room' staring endlessly at the floor before him. Many thoughts flashed through his mind, and it didn't make sense why they were there. He could see the face of the girl he saved a short time ago, and the emotion she expressed in her hugs. Even now he couldn't figure out why he'd saved her form Lothor, and didn't just let her die. And even now he couldn't figure out _why_ he was thinking of her! It… it didn't make any sense! He was devoted to destroying the Power Rangers and ensuring his master brought those humans under his control. So why was this girl bothering him so much?

"_Because no matter how strong Saizo is, he cannot truly remove human emotions. Somewhere, deep down inside your heart, there will be a small, good light that will eventually shine through." _Dragon answered as Hayden's eerie yellow eyes flashed to the bracelet.

"Shut up. I didn't ask for your opinion." He hissed, but Dragon merely laughed in response. "What are you laughing at?" Hayden snapped angrily as he looked down at the gem. It shined briefly before the Dragon spoke again…

"_You still just… don't get it, do you?" _His small little laugh became roaring laughter now as a hint of red flashed through the yellow of Hayden's eyes. _"Say you kill all of the Power Rangers and Saizo takes over the world, do you think you'll actually rule beside him?"_

"I don't care about ruling beside him! I only care about seeing his goals achieved!" Hayden countered angrily and let his hand fall.

"_You're so blind and naïve, child. What are you, boy?" _Dragon asked curiously as Hayden looked down at the gem again, confused.

"What do you mean 'what am I'? What do you think I am, you stupid stone? I'm Hum-" And suddenly it clicked. Yes, he was human, just like what Saizo was trying to conquer. If he was going to conquer the Human race, than what stopped Saizo from conquering… him? For a split second, crisp brown eyes penetrated through the eerie yellow in realization. But it faded as quickly as he came. "Saizo would never release me. I am his most loyal General! I wield the power of the Gold Gem that he gave _me_!"

But Dragon began to laugh again and this angered the young boy. "STOP LAUGHING YOU STUPID DRAGON!" Hayden roared, but that only fueled the laughter. "I SAID STOP!"

"_Look at you! You're so naïve that you actually believe 'Master' Saizo gives a damn about you! It's… its absolute hilarious! I have never seen anyone so blind since that stupid Abyssal Lord Hades… His own master and he couldn't even see the eventual betrayal coming." _With each rumble of the Dragon, the gem pulsed in response. _"Face it boy, you're as replaceable as that stupid Lothor is! Or any of his other Generals for that matter… Look what happened to me. I served Saizo faithfully, believing that he would release me once my debt was paid. _This_ is what I get for being a faithful General! I get turned into a stone, forced to serve an ungrateful, blind little bastard like you!"_

In a fit of frustration, Hayden ripped off the gem and prepared to throw it… when suddenly reality hit him like a break. The weight of the darkness lifted off his shoulders and for the first time in days, he was able to finally think clearly. But then… all the memories of what he did came rushing back and the horror hit him harder than his kidnapping. He had tried to kill the Power Rangers… he tried to kill his _teacher_… No, Saizo had beaten him to that… His stomach suddenly churned violently as he threw up all over the floor, the bracelet clattering to the ground.

"_Ah… So you finally understand. Good boy." _The Gem flashed as Dragon spoke and Hayden looked up through blurry eyes at it. _"And now you've finally given yourself a chance to fight that corruption."_

Tears mixed with the vomit as he Hayden fell to his side, clutching at his face as he cried. What had he done? How… could this have all happened? He knew monsters were real, having seen the Power Rangers fight them before, but never once did he truly believe it could happen to him! The urge to throw up returned again and quickly rolled over as it all came up.

"_In order to fight the corruption on this bracelet, and to have any chance of defeating it, you needed a moment of clarity and to think. Put this bracelet back on, and together we'll fight the evil…" _Dragon ordered as Hayden looked up at it wide eyed. The boy scrambled back and frantically shook his head.

"No! No, I can't! I…I did such horrible things with it… H-How can you ask me to do that?" Hayden said bitterly but sadly.

"_Because if you don't take it now and break this corruption, Saizo will destroy you and simply find another suitor." _Dragon answered as Hayden looked down at the ground. _"You have no choice… You must put this bracelet on, and you _must_ fight this corruption. If you don't, then we're all doomed… In order for the Rangers to win, they need your strength. Without it, they can't beat him. They'll die trying."_

Hayden nodded slowly, clenching his jaw closed and picked up the bracelet. A wave of fright passed over him as Hayden swallowed the lump in his throat. "You promise to help me break this evil?" He asked again as the Gem pulsed a yes in response. Hayden nodded slowly and reluctant replaced the gem. And all at once, the Darkness took over again, but the yellow in his eyes… was lighter, a bit more vibrant then before. A tiny portion of his natural eye color was beginning to shine through. However, that same wicked grin returned as Hayden stood up and looked down at the gem.

"Stupid Dragon… I don't care what Master Saizo does with me… I will serve him and die trying to achieve his goals." He let his arm fall and walked away…

But as Hayden began to walk away, deep inside his once-again black heart, a storm was beginning to brew as the Light and the Darkness began to a war for control. The Gem pulsed in response as the darkness enveloped Hayden…


	23. A Dragon's Agenda

The shadows of the Negaverse seemed to move of their own accord and coiled around the Dragon's thick legs. Saizo sat on his lofty throne, peering endlessly at the wall… but his eyes were something else. He was seeing the day Mystic Mother had cast aside his mortal body and forced him into this twisted, demonic form. On one hand, he resented the very idea of this body for it cost him all of his brilliant magical powers he had as a Saint. But on the other… it wasn't so bad, for Mystic Mothers mistake was his gain. In this form, he had complete access to the power of the Negaverse, the Abyss… and a whole new power. He could now resurrect the dead… and draw in the essences of others to gain even more strength.

Saizo examined his boney, scaly hand, turning it over and over again. He even clenched it a few times, watching the muscle tighten and the tendons flex with each movement. This new body, and power, had turned into a Master from a King. He was a men amongst boys, a cat amongst mice! There was no power in this world – negative, abyssal or material, otherwise – that could stand in his way! All the power was his! ALL OF IT!

But his hand clenched again as his eyes flashed to the wall, and his face darkened. All… but one. That was a error he would soon rectify. Saizo stood and drew the Dark Energies to him, summoning a mighty battle armour and Harudaafang to his hands once more. Sheathing at his side, the darkness shifted and as he turned, shadow stepped into another realm…

**XXXXXX**

The Abyss of All Evil looked as bland and bleary as it had before. Nearby, several undead creatures shuffled towards him, but a casual sweep of his hand unleashed an invisible burst of energy that ripped their bodies clean apart and pulled their very essences into his. Pausing momentarily, Saizo tapped into the power of the Abyss and let his consciousness spread through the entire Underworld. He could feel all the remaining essences, but they were weak and useless. No… there was one in particular he was looking for!

It took him only a few seconds to find what he was looking for, tapping thousands of shambling minds in a second… and there! Saizo's eyes snapped open as reality around him bent and twisted, changing from one thing to another. When focus returned, he looked up at the massive creature chained the walls, bound by Mystical Seals. Saizo tapped into the magic, and from the sheer strength, it was Mystic Mothers ultimate Binding Spell.

The grotesque head of the Cthulu-looking creature raised and snarled at Saizo. Their stares alone could break a humans will, and the power emanating from both was breaking the mountains around them… However, the display came to an end when a Mystical Seal appeared over the Demon and once again bound his powers.

"_Look at you, The Master… N-Ma. I watched you fight the Mystic Rangers… I can't believe that at one time you were a threat to the very existence of Mystic Heaven. Now look at you, reduced to a pathetic weakling, bound to the Rock of Eternity by Mystic Mother. Fitting." _Saizo taunted as he reached out. The ground beneath him broke apart and began to rise, carrying him face to face with the Giant Demon.

"_Come to rub it in, Saizo?" _N-Ma hissed as his slit eyes shimmered dangerously. _"Or are you here to claim my throne again?" _

"_Claim your throne? I did that long ago, N-Ma. No, no I'm here for a different reason. You have something I want." _Saizo explained as N-Ma's boney brow twitched in response.

"_What belongs to me…" _Saizo hissed as his boney hand came to life with dark energies. _"YOUR POWER!" _He slammed his hand into N-Ma's face, causing the Demon to scream out in horrendous pain. Tendrils of evil magic weaved their way down Saizo's arm and he began to pull. From the head of N-Ma came something akin to a soul – if a demon can have one – that was crackling with power. Inch by inch Saizo continued to pull, drawing more and more of the magic from the great Demon. And each bit of power that left, N-Ma could feel his body beginning to shrivel and decay… But N-Ma… wasn't going to go down without a fight. The combination of N-Ma and Saizo's power overloaded the Mystic Seals and shattered them like a pane of glass. Setting the Master free, one of N-Ma's tentacle hands slapped Saizo back and into the wall with a sickening crunch.

But the damage was done; over half his body was withered and drain of power while Saizo's was brimming with energy. N-Ma began a vicious attack, striking with slashes of his long fingers against the Dragon, but his speed was incredible. He dodged each of them, teleporting his way closer and closer to N-Ma when suddenly they were face to face again. The Master let out a sharp cry as Saizo plunged Harudaafang into his left eye and ripped it out the side. An orb of pulsing black energy gathered in Saizo's raised hand before he dove down and plunged it into his chest. Bolts of purple and black energy lanced across N-Ma's body, searing away flash as they went when suddenly… all then energy was drawn into N-Ma's body and exploded within. His entire chest cavity abnormally expanded as blood burst from pours and massive wounds before the 'Master' fell back against the Stone of Eternity.

Two massive Chakra hands attacked N-Ma; one holding him against the rock while the other plunged into his chest. _"Once, you were the greatest threat the Mystics faced! Once, you were the Master! But now, that right, and that power, BELONGS TO ME!" _Saizo barked and with howling laughter, ripping the last of N-Ma's energy clean from his body. The Once Master's jaw slackened and fell open as it's single good eye look up at the crackling Saizo… Then all at once, darkness took him as his body began to petrify.

Saizo dropped to the ground, roaring with maniacal laughter as he clutched his draconic head. All throughout the Abyss his voice echoed, drawing the blank, hungry stares of several essences before there was a flash of light in the distance… and then silence…


	24. Interlude IV

Mystic Heaven is the home to the Mystic Mother Rita Repulsa and the Mystic Wizards, the five Wizards of Origin. Five elemental islands, home to the Origin Wizards, which surrounded the larger, inner island. That was home to Rita and her Heavenly Saints. And like most times, the Islands were peaceful. Elementals prowled their respective islands while the Saints attended to their Magical Duties given to them by Rita.

But like 3 years ago… everything was about to go to hell…

Thick black columns ripped through the swirling clouds below and blasted apart the Element Islands. The dying screams of the Elementals shattered the peace of Mystic Heaven as bright flashes and explosion light up the Pearl White Castle. Rita Repulsa rushed to her window, horrified at the sight before her. Her children were dying all around her! She could hear their screams, feel their pain as the magicks ripped apart their tiny magical bodies… Then her eyes caught sight of a horrifying image: The Infershia Archdemon Saizo smashing through the Guardian Gates. Rita gathered her glasses and rushed outside to meet her foe.

But the Wizards beat her to it.

Saizo stood defiant in the face of the Saints as they stood between him and Mystic Mother. And he regarded them with as much attention as a human would to a bug.

"I destroyed you years ago!" Rita snapped as she jabbed her glasses at Saizo threateningly. "I do not know how you revived, but I will see to it that you stay dead this time!"

Saizo regarded her threat with an amused laugh that both surprised and angered the Mystic Mother. _"Oh you did indeed destroy me, but that was only physical body… Thanks you, I have become a new being… One of greater power than even YOU!" _

"You _dare_ threaten me? Mystic Mother? The Greatest Sorceress that has ever lived?" Rita scowled as she summoned a mighty fireball and hurled it with tremendous force. The Wizards split apart – less they be destroyed – and let the Fireball pass… but too their horror, Saizo gathered up the fireball and pulled the magic into his body. The flames died and flickered out once their fuel was gone. "But… how?"

Saizo's laughter chilled the Magicians to their core, and for the first time in a dozen years, they felt true fear… Even in the face of the Master N-Ma, they weren't afraid. But now… things were different. Then, Mystic Mother could protect them and even stand up to N-Ma. But Saizo… he had absorbed her attack so easily…

"_You see Rita, your foolish mistake of destroying my physical form and banishing me to the Abyss gave me time to contemplate and learn… I began to realize that with what magic I had remaining, I could slowly siphon the energies off of the monsters to regain my life… I also came to realize… that this power wasn't limited. Thanks to the Power Rangers, I have fully absorbed the essences of the most powerful Evils in the entire world!" _Saizo declared and raised his sharp clawed hand to the sky. A dual layered orb of dark energies began to gather and that's when the Wizards attacked. They charged forward, summoning upon their near infinite supply of magic… but Saizo slashed his hand down and hit the middle most Wizard square in the chest. The impact stopped the Wizard of Red dead in his tracks while dark tendrils reached out of his body and entangled themselves around the other wizards. Then… a massive shockwave crippled the Castle and scenery around them as Saizo reached out to them. The magical essences of the Wizards were pulled from their bodies and began to circle around his outstretched hand.

Rita watched in horror and terror as the Five Wizards petrified, then crumbled into grey dust. She looked up at Saizo as Four of the Magicks circled around the Red Orb. The Archdemon… simply closed his hand and the magicks were drawn into his awaiting body… _"Your mistake… will be your downfall…"_

The Battle hadn't even begun… and the fight was over. Rita, the Mistress of All Magic, and next to the Tribunal, the most powerful caster in any realm, woefully resigned herself to her coming fate. But if she was going to die… she'd at least die with dignity. She raised her head and steeled herself against the approaching Saizo. "Even if you defeat me here, Saizo, you will not destroy the Power Rangers… I could 15 years ago… and neither will you!"

"_Oh… I wouldn't be so sure about that, dear Mother." _Saizo snarled as he came face to face with Rita. _"I've already murdered the Greatest of them, Thomas Oliver… And my General has taken care of the Ninja Storm Rangers." _Saizo suddenly lashed out, driving his fist into Rita's chest as she jerked in response. Unlike the others, her face contorted rage rather pain. She clutched Saizo's arm as her Magical Essence was slowly pulled out of her body. _"Feisty, but inevitable, Mother…" _Saizo whispered as he leaned closed to Rita, whispering something in her ear. _"One time in my life, I truly saw you as a mother… but now…" _He tore out the last of her Essence as her body began to slowly petrify. _"Now you're just a useless statue…" _

Saizo turned away as Rita turned to stone and broke apart into dust. The Archdemon stretched his wings and took to the 'sky'. As he flew higher and higher, dark magic gathered in his clenched fist and when he was high enough up, Saizo turned to Mystic Heaven far below… 'Setting' the magical orb before him, a pair of his six wings folded and began to condense the magic now. _"Once you were my home... but now… you are NOTHING!" _Saizo screamed as his wings slashed out, unleashing a massive beam of purple and black energy. _"INFERSHIA MENACING BOMB!"_

The White Heaven was rocked by a vicious explosion that lit the skies with dazzling orange and red fire as Saizo watched with anticipation in his eyes…

Step one was complete…


	25. Preperation

Hayden James stepped into the 'Royal' Chambers where Saizo sat. The rippling energy brought him to a sudden stop as Saizo's gaze moved from Mesogog, to Goldar, and then to him. Somewhere, Saizo had found a new and massive power source. The energy he contained was perhaps double, maybe even three times what it was before… So powerful was the aura, Hayden found himself shaking where he stood. These emotions pleased the Archdemon as Saizo brought his hands together.

"_I have called you here my generals one reason." _Saizo began as the power began to swell in the room and Hayden could feel the oxygen being pulled from his lungs. _"Tomorrow… in 12 hours, we begin the invasion of Earth. We will seize control of it in one fell swoop! We will destroy the Earth's greatest heroes, and then these foolish humans will finally learn what it's like to taste true, utter fear..."_

Hayden gathered what oxygen he could and grinned. Finally! No more waiting! Saizo was going to finish this... He could feel the excitement beginning to swell with each passing second and anxiously rubbed his hands together. In the back of his mind, a little piece of him was screaming and struggling to gain some kind of freedom. Then, Dragon telepathically spoke to him. _"If you remain Saizo's puppet any longer, you will suffer the same fate these humans will. You _must_ break his control…"_

Hayden found himself snarling as he rubbed the morpher on his wrist in an attempt to silence the dragon, and for the moment it did as Saizo began to speak again.

"_We will begin our initial assault on Reefside to stop the Power Rangers from thwarting our plans and then move outwards to the rest of the team… Surprisingly, that bumbling buffoon Lothor managed to destroy the Ninja Storm Rangers, the only likely threat to our plans. With Mystic Heaven in ruins, the Mystic Rangers have lost their power, and what Rangers who can morph… heh…" _Saizo gave a little chuckle and waved them off. _"They are no trouble. However, my Great Generals, each of you will need… reliable subordinates of your own." _Saizo reached out black ash rose from the floor began and formed into 6 Figures.

Materializing before Goldar was the vivacious Scorpina and the repulsive Rito Revolto. Their eyes were pitch black and they immediately before Goldar. Inscribed upon their shoulders was a Mystic Seal. Even though Goldar was hardly familiar with the machinations of Mystic Heaven, or Magic itself, his time Rita had taught him one thing: the knowledge of seals. The sigil was a Binding Sigil that removed any freewill and bound their souls to Goldar and Saizo alone.

Before Mesogog stood the resurrected Zeltrax and the traitorous Vexacus. Immediately both of the warriors kneeled. Mesogog's only other minion was Elsa, but she had regained her humanity, and thus wasn't dead for Saizo to manipulate. But Vexacus would work perfectly…

"_And for you Hayden, my Master General… I give you two special body guards: the worst enemies any of the Power Rangers have faced." _Saizo said as the ash began to gather once more.

Hayden straightened as the figures began to take shape, and even before they gain any significant features, he already knew who they were: Megahorn the Armored Dragon and Magma the Gigas. Each of them kneeled before Hayden and lowered their heads as a sign of respect – whether it was willing or not.

As Saizo began to rise from his chair, two more ashen figures began to materialize. When he came to full height… his personal Body Guards were revealed: the Machine Demon Moritcon and the Dark Wizard Imperious. Snapping his hand out, all 11 of his generals bowed on command. _"Prepare yourself for tomorrow… the world is ours!"_ Saizo claimed and roared with laughter.

But Hayden spoke suddenly and stood. "I see only one flaw with your plan, Master." Hayden spoke as Saizo's burning red eyes flashed to him. The frightening look caused Hayden involuntarily shrink back, but Saizo did nothing… Taking that as his cue to continue, Hayden spoke again. "We will need an army to take the Rangers down..."

But Saizo began to laugh again, and that took Hayden off guard. Had he been preparing for something like this? Saizo reached out as the wall behind them shifted and melted into the shape of a balcony. The Three Generals turned to the balcony and peered over… to see hundreds, maybe even thousands of monsters below. Each of them were rotting, dead corpses standing in a straight line. Each of them had the binding sigil on their shoulders.

"_Since Hayden so graciously destroy Hades, I now have full access to the Abyss, so how about every monster any of the Ranger Teams have fought?" _Saizo countered devilishly as the Generals looked out at the swaying creatures.

Now… it was only a matter of time…


	26. Countdown

_**Hour 00:00:00 – 01:00:00**_

Kira awoke next to a big body and a small body, which kind of threw of her off. She distinctively remembered going to bed next to only _one_ body? She let out a mighty yawn and began to slowly rise as she rubbed her eye lightly. Sound asleep between her and Conner was Aila. She was curled beneath the sheets and Conner had one arm wrapped around her. And he… was awake. Kira smiled lightly as Conner carefully reached out and stroked her cheek.

"Morning beautiful." Conner whispered and glanced at Aila. He didn't want to wake the girl… she'd been tossing and turning for some of the night until she finally fell asleep against his chest. Had it been his heartbeat that put her to sleep?

"Morning, handsome… When did she get here?" Kira whispered and reached out, gently brushing Aila's cheek. The little girl shifted, curled tighter beneath the sheets and sighed happily.

"Sometime after you fell asleep… She woke me up with those puppy dog eyes… and promptly scared the shit out of me." He laughed lightly, but stifled it behind his hand. "She tossed and turned for another hour after she got in here…" Conner looked down at Aila and brushed away a few strands of hair and looked up at Kira. She was smiling softy, watching the little display. She always wondered how well Conner would do as a father… And sadly it came at the expensive of her friends lives, but she was trying to enjoy this moment as much as she could.

"I think you'll be a good father when the time comes…" Kira whispered as Aila moaned lightly and rolled into Conner's chest again, nuzzling into it gently.

"What say you… we have a nice breakfast as a family… then get out of here for a while, yes? After all the tragedy lately, we could use some time together…" Conner suggested as Kira nodded and looked down at Aila.

"Don't really want to wake her up… She looks so peaceful sleeping, yah know? Not a care in the world, bothering by nothing but her dreams…" Kira sighed and clutched Aila's shoulder gently. The little girl stirred in response and let out a little coo as she nuzzled Conner's chest.

"I'll go downstairs and make us some breakfast…" Kira said and winked as she heard Conner growl. She looked back at her Boyfriend and stuck her tongue out playfully as she reached out Conner for her, but Kira dodged his feeble attempts. "No! Later, when Aila is in her own bed!"

She threw a robe over her nude frame – which excited a whimper from Conner – stuck her tongue out at him again and headed downstairs. She stifled her laughter when Conner whimpered louder the further she got until she was finally downstairs. "Only him." She chuckled and shoved her head into the refrigerator; time to make breakfast.

**XXXXXX**

Kira was leaning over the kitchen counter, lips pressed tightly as she stared out the balcony window. Last night, around midnight, Kira had awoken Conner and took the three of them back to her place so Jason could be alone. Aside from her first time with Conner, last night was one of the best nights of her life considering what everyone was going through. Most nights, she was plagued with nightmares, but the thought of having Conner and Aila beside her? It brought a long lost joy to her, and filled a giant, gaping hole in her heart.

So lost in thought was Kira, that she failed notice a tip-toeing Conner behind her. He was like a hunter stalking his pray, hands raised and making squeezing motions as she wiggled her hips and tilted her head, watching the birds. When he was inches away… Conner attacked! Kira's scream could have woken the dead if one hand hadn't covered her mouth. The scream turned into a moan when she realized where his other hand was – a very special place, needless to say. A blush came to her cheeks as Conner moved the hand over her mouth and went for some very perky hills.

"Conner James McKnight!" Kira snarled and whirled around, shoving him away. "How _dare_ you sneak up on me like that!"

"Awh… I saw you leaning on the counter, wiggling your hips… How can I not be excited?" Conner whined as Kira snarled a bit louder. "Come on… You know you _wwaannntt_ it!" Conner teased now as he reached out and pushed her back against the counter.

"My wanting something has nothing to do with you nearly giving me a heart attack!" Kira snarled but she found one leg wrapping around Conner's to keep him close. "But you're a little anxious, aren't you?"

Conner's look was probably more pathetic then the one Aila gave her the first time they met! "I wanted you last night… b-but Aila…" He mockingly pouted as Kira smiled, rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I've waited 8 hours… now gimmie!" Conner growled and kissed at her neck several times.

Each time they did this, Kira wondered just how she managed to fall for this dumb jock. When they first met, she hated him like no other. He didn't seem to care about others, hung around with the preps and jocks, and cared more about sports then he did anything else. But it was shortly after he became a Power Ranger, and saving that little girl, Kira began to realize that he had a heart. She learned more about him the longer they were together, and despite her physical attraction to Trent, she was beginning to understand that her personality was having an effect on Conner; changing his for the better, and balancing what couldn't be changed.

Lackluster? Hardly. Quick? Expected. Perfection? Definitely. Kira was struggling to breathe now, whispering little words of encouragement in his ear that seemed to spur him on. Their second time and she was enjoying it more than their first time. It was like there was more passion and desire than before… and definitely more lust.

And so close was that sweet release, it was utterly anticlimactic, and embarrassing, when they heard a horrified cry behind them. Conner and Kira looked to the doorway to see Aila turning away and vigorously rubbing her eyes. "Oh, my God! I think I've been scarred for life!" Aila whimpered and quickly walked past them, shielding her eyes from their little… entertainment. Ducking beneath the counter, she reached up and fumbled around momentarily before catching Kira's cup of coffee. "But, while you guys are at it, make me a brother." She sniffed.

Kira and Conner watched dumbfounded as Aila opened the balcony door, carefully shut it behind her and disappeared from sight behind the curtains. The lovers shared a glance, each blushing as madly as the other, before they broke out into a fit of laughter…

For their little family, awkward moment #1…

**XXXXXX**

_**Hour 02:00:00 – 03:00:00**_

He'd up for the better part of an hour now, and a quarter of it he spent staring out the window, mostly reflecting on the entire situation. So many thoughts were running through his head: what was Saizo's plan? Was it just to pick off the Rangers? Was it something _greater_ than that? Taking over the world was probably part of the M.O as that was common amongst _all_ the villains. But he was also wondering who the hell the female is. She was pulling off the whole mysterious nature far better than Tommy did as the Green Ranger. Though… in reality, when both were Rangers – especially when Tommy was evil – they were incredibly blunt, almost to the point of being rude.

After deciding he scared the poor birds enough, he spent the next quarter enjoying breakfast. But even then the questions were nagging at him. There were just too many questions and not enough answers. And with Tommy gone, the Rangers were drastically weakened… Even with the arrival of Wes and Eric, and the eventual arrival of Andros and Ashley, they were still in for a helluva fight…

The last 30 minutes, he spent showering to try and get his damned mind off the questions. But the more he tried to push them out of his thoughts, the more he thought about it. Jason had nearly put a bottle of shampoo through the wall out of sheer frustration…

But now the thoughts were fading. Jason shut and locked the cabin door and turned to his Harley. As part of his morning ritual, it was time to take the bike out for a spin to clear his mind and focus on what was to come. Though, usually he knew what to focus on specifically. The only thing he could focus on was the looming threat of Saizo and whatever he was planning.

The engine kicked to life with a harmonious roar. Jason put the bike in gear, threw it into a spin – spraying dirt and gravel all across the window – and sped off down the path. So focused was Jason, he didn't even bother to stop to see if any traffic was coming, and instead shot out onto the street by throwing the bike into a slide, which completely cut off an SUV and nearly put it into the guard rail, and sped off into the distance with its driver cursing relentlessly.

Okay, so at times Jason was a complete maniac, but he'd been that way for a while. When Chellie died, it had drastically altered his personality. Instead of being so consumed by safety and the regards for rules and regulations, he became a bit more carefree and reckless, deciding to live a little instead of being so sheltered. If that meant cutting off a random person on the street… then… it meant cutting off a random person on the street!

Jason blazed past the 'Welcome to Reefside' sign at what seemed like Mach 5 and merged off the main road onto the highway. Riding his bike was the only time he felt free from rules and regulations. The roar of his bikes engine, the howl of the wind… it made him feel invigorated and renewed. It was one of the few times he could feel like this…

This time also gave him time to reflect on his life. More often than not, he found himself remembering Chellie and the wonderful times they had together. The scenery of Reefside reminded him of a particularly special moment the two shared together…

_Twin Black-red Kawasaki Rockets screamed down the track at break neck speeds. One driver, a male, was Jason Lee Scott, dressed in head-to-toe in thick leather and a helmet that could be described only as a salad bowl with a visor cut into it. The other was Jason's lover, the vivacious female Chellie Anne Moore. She was dressed a bit more precariously than her companion, opting to dress in a simple red tank top, blue jeans, boots and a helmet. Even with the wind whipping across Chellie's skin, leaving behind small red marks, it didn't seem to bother her one bit._

_Taking the corner of the track easily, Chellie pulled ahead of Jason and never looked back. Despite Jason keeping low as possible, he was unable to catch up with her, and she pulled out way into the lead. In fact, she got so far ahead, that she lapped Jason for her 10__th__ and final run._

_Their bikes came to a screeching, sliding halt and the riders moved their helmets. "WOOO!" Chellie yelped and shook out her sandy brown hair. "Oh, what a RUSH!"_

_Jason leaned on his helmet, smoothing out his hair with one hand and scowling. "You're just lucky we didn't crash… I'd be scraping you off the track with a spatula right now…"_

_Chellie just threw her hands up in mock frustration and then laughed. "Oh, have a little more faith, Jason. I've been doing this since I was in diapers! Being on a bike is like second nature to me!" Chellie countered and arched a brow. "Now how 'bout that bet, old man?"_

_Jason growled playfully at Chellie, drumming his fingers against the helmet. "Old man? Have you know, I'm _only_ two years older than you!" He grunted and folded his arms, faking his annoyance._

"_Exactly, old man." Chellie laughed again as Jason just scowled darkly at her. "Now come on! I won the race and our bet was that you'd take me out to dinner! I'm starving and want FOOD!" _

_But Jason seemed distracted by something. Chellie tilted her head and looked back at what he was staring at. The scoreboard in the distance was lit up, and the scrawl that would normally display the names of the racers, had something much different. In big, bold letters 4 breathtaking words: WILL YOU MARRY ME?_

_Chellie gasped, cupping her mouth and turned around to see Jason only inches away from her holding up a ring. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she looked up at Jason again at a loss for words. She had been with Jason for over a year now, and their relationship was strong… but she hadn't expecting this. However, as the time passed, and Jason looked more and more panicky, she quickly began to nod._

_A look a relief washed over Jason as he leaped about 400 feet into the air with a pump of his fist, screaming a single word: "YES!"_

Jason smiled lightly and revved the engine once more, leaving a blazing trail of smoke all the way down the highway…

**XXXXXX**

_**Hour 04:00:00 – 05:45:00**_

Ethan had spent the better part of 90 minutes scanning the Ranger Database for any kind of information on Saizo. Each passing moment brought only frustration that continued to build until finally he laid a quick jab into his keyboard, breaking it in half. Normally, he'd be able to find _some_ scraps of information, but he just couldn't focus… The loss of their mentor was still so fresh, and Ethan took it a little harder than the others. Tommy was the farthest thing from a Techy, and Ethan could remember spending countless days, that last well into the night, teaching him about computers and helping to organize the Database properly.

Ethan rubbed at his tired eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. During the process, he even called Hayley for help, but that proved to be a dead end as well. She had tried to search the Database from her end as well, but came up blank. Ethan didn't know what bothered him more: the fact that there may not being any information or at all, or it's so blatantly staring them in the face and they just can't see it.

Deciding to take a break, Ethan headed upstairs and went outside to get a breath of fresh air. The sun was set high in the sky at 4:45, bringing down the heat and warm gusts of air. Ethan sat down on the steps, looking at Reefside that was laid out before him. He lived in a small condo on the south side of Reefside closest to Tom-… Jason's cabin. It was lonely, but he wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world, however. He enjoyed being alone sometimes as it helped him focus his thoughts and really get to work. And, despite being a techy, his time with the others helped to expand his horizons and he became a little more… out going an adventurous.

Ethan looked down at his feet and saw a single, lone rock looking up at him pathetically. A smile came to him as he picked it up and examined it. There was a fossilized worm inside the rock with part of its body showing from the rocks flat edge. This brought back a memory for Ethan; one of the times he did try to expand his horizons and in a way he didn't quite expect.

_Ethan looked at the giant dusty brown rock through protective goggles with a raised brow. Tommy stood beside him, dressed in similar goggles and gloves with an electric chisel and brush. When Tommy offered to 'expand his horizon's', Ethan didn't expect a person trip down the road of Paleontology. Tommy looked over at Ethan and grinned seeing the not so excited look on his face then slapped him gently on the back._

"_Alright brother, let's get to work!" Tommy said and handed him the brush. Ethan looked down at it mortified that he was being suckered into this, but reluctantly accepted it anyway. "The first thing you need to know about dealing with fossils is that you need to be careful when chiseling them down to extract the fossilized material. In this case, we're going to start with something simple: Fossilized Dinosaur Shit."_

_Ethan gave him a dumbfounded stare, one that Tommy met with an innocent shrug. "Are you _serious_? We're going to chisel out dinosaur shit? You brought me all the way out here at 7am… to polish 65,000,000 year old Dinosaur Shit?"_

_Tommy plugged in the drill and looked up at Ethan again. "I had much worse in school, Ethan. This is just a small amount of excrement. I had to chisel out 30lbs of it at MIT." Tommy shuddered visibly as he held up the chisel. "Now, when I begin to chisel, you need to make sure that each time I stop to readjust, you clean out any dust. The most dust we have floating in the air, the harder it'll be to see. We don't want to crack open the fossil… or we'll never get rid of the stench." Again, Tommy shivered. Apparently, he learned that lesson the hard way. "And whatever you do Ethan, don't try to make fossilized shit perfectly round… It doesn't work."_

_Ethan just stared stupidly at him and shook his head. "Don't worry, Dr. O… I won't." He growled and leaned in close to the fossil as Tommy went to work…_

_When all was said and done, and the fossil was removed… they were in for a bit of a surprise. What lay inside _wasn't_ fossilized shit… but it was a broken, splintered half of a silver gem – a Dino Gem. Tommy held up the Gem-half as the pair stared at it stupidly. Neither really knew what to think or believe… Finding the Black Dino Gem had been a miracle, and the White Dino Gem was one in a million. But now this?_

"_Is that what I think it is?"Ethan asked and picked up the fragment. There was no power left in the gem and the inside was rotted out from the millions of years of fossilization._

"_Yeah, that's a Dino Gem. Just how many of them crashed to earth?" Tommy questioned as he took it back and rolled it in his hands. "When I found the first three gems, I was surprised to see they had a connection to the Morphing Grid, especially since they came from space. And I thought there was only 3, but when I found the Black Gem, I really began to wonder just how many were out there. I thought Trents White Gem was the last of it… but apparently I was wrong." Tommy gave a defeated sigh and clutched the fragment. "Makes no difference worrying about it, however, as this gem has lost its power. It was likely destroyed upon impact when it hit the Earth."_

"_Do you think there are anymore out there?" Ethan asked as Tommy walked to his Fossil collection and set it down on the shelf._

_Tommy gave a shrug in response and shook his head. "I don't know, Ethan… There could be thousands of them, for all I know. The impact site I found had only those three gems. Considering the size of the meteor that hit the Earth, the force of the impact could have shot the gems all across the world. Some could be buried at the bottom of the sea." However, Tommy turned to face Ethan with a proud grin. "But, for your first day as a paleontologist, it was a definitely success. And that… concludes today's lesson." Tommy said with a bow._

_Ethan didn't know what to say. His mind was still on the gem they found, and the thought of there being others out there. But, the more Ethan thought about it, the more he began to realize the draw of Paleontology. Sitting there chiseling through that rock to discover what was in there… it brought a level of excitement that Ethan hadn't felt before. And several questions ran through his mind: Was that really fossilized shit? Could it have been gold, or silver? Could it have been something even less exciting then shit?_

"_Thanks, Dr. O." Ethan said softly and grinned. "Come on. Let's get some lunch, on me."_

_And with that, two friends grabbed their coats and dashed up the stairs up; one a master of paleontology, and the other now a student…_

Ethan gave the rock a gentle squeeze and headed back inside. He still had the tools Tommy had given him several years ago. If he was going to carry on Tommy's work, he had to start somewhere, yes?

**XXXXXX**

_**Hour 7:00:00 – 10:00:00**_

Trent flexed his arm and circled his head a few times, trying to work out the kinks in his body. Though the damage done to his body was hardly extensive, but it took a few days for his muscles to proper relax and get the energy flowing through them again. The beating he gave Lothor completely him and almost sapped all his ranger energy. But, he used enough of it that he couldn't sustain his morph any longer. When Tommy's funeral came around, Trent arrived in a wheelchair with Anton carting him around.

Trent stepped outside to find his father sitting by the pool enjoying a glass of bourbon, and lost in thought as he stared out at the water. Anton was taking Tommy's death just as hard as the Rangers were. Prior to becoming Mesogog, the two were inseparable friends, and had similar passions and goals. Though that was put on the back burner when Anton become Mesogog, but their friendship was rekindled when he and the Dino Lord were separated. Of all the times Trent knew his father, never once did he see Anton cry. At Tommy's funeral, he was bawling like a little baby…

"Hey dad." Trent said and plopped down in the chair beside him. Anton looked over at him with a grin and pushed the Bourbon to him. "What'yah thinkin' about?"

"Ah, not much… Just reflecting on the old days, yah know? Your parents, Tommy, our experiment, my time as Mesogog…" Anton explained as he took another sip of his drink. "You know… we never did talk about your parents. Every time you asked me, I always pushed it aside… I can only blame Mesogog for so much, but that is one of the times her interfered."

Trent arched a brow, dropped a few ice cubes into the glass, and poured some bourbon. "So talk about them." He advised and took a drink.

"Your mother, Ariela, was a beautiful woman, incredibly smart and funny. During the times we worked together, not a day would go by where she wouldn't play a prank on someone." Anton began as he looked over at Trent. "She had the most beautiful dark brown hair I'd ever seen… And her smile could brighten anyone's day. Now your dad is a completely different story. I don't know how your mom ended up with him, but he must've done _something_ incredible to impress her. Those two were like oil and water, yet somehow they managed to be compatible. Your father, Jorge, was a very quiet, introverted person and rare expressed his emotions to anyone beyond his wife."

"Did mom ever prank you?" Trent asked as Anton looked over at him with a grin. "Oh god… What'd she do to you?"

"You have to understand something first before I tell you: we have… had… very strict rules about importation and exportation of materials in the lab. In fact, every box was thoroughly checked by over a hundred security guards. How your mom got this particular item through… I still don't know." He held up his glass while pointing at Trent. "In fact, it was a prank you pulled on me when I was child. Your mother put itching powder in my underwear."

Trent was trying his best not to laugh, but he couldn't help it. Even Anton, the poor bastard who was on the receiving end of such a horrible prank, was laughing as well. "I-I always wondered why you d-didn't seem too a-angry about that." Trent gasped and rubbed his throbbing chest. "Ohnn… Don't make laugh like that." Even while trying to catch his breath, Trent continued to laugh…

"If that isn't funny enough, imagine this: me in an executive board meeting… scratching my ass and nuts all day… Relentlessly." Anton added as Trent began to laugh harder, forced to set his drink down less he spill it. "Ohh… I don't think I ever saw your father laugh that hard before…"

Trent struggled to catch his breath, but somehow he managed. Forcing himself to sit up again, he coughed several times and looked over at Anton. "Wow… It's good to know where I got my quirky personality from." Trent spoke and rubbed his throbbing chest lightly. "Did you get her back?"

Anton licked his lips a moment and nodded. "Oh yeah…" He glanced Trents way and poured some more bourbon. "After she played that little prank, I confiscated the powder. During our routine dorm checks, I bribed a guard to put the powder in her bra…"

Trents eyes widened as he stared at his father. This was a side he'd never seen of him before, and to know that he actually had a trickster side was quite refreshing. "Oh god… she must've been pissed…"

Anton shook his head. "Nah, your dad was angrier then she was." He looked over at Trent, who arched a brow. "He went to work the next day itching his lips…"

Trent face palmed and shook his head. "Oh man… Dad, dad, dad… I didn't know you had it in you." He said and held up his bourbon to Anton. The man met the glass with a clink and both shared another drink.

"Oh trust me… You don't know the half of it." Anton said with a wicked grin and downed the last of his bourbon. "Why don't you head inside and grab the last bottle of bourbon. We'll need it to finish these tales."

Trent nodded and headed back inside as Anton looked out to the water once more. Ever since the removal of Mesogog, Anton was slowly returning to his normal self, and though it had taken quite a bit of time for his original personality to reinstall itself, he was enjoying these little moments with Trent more and more. He looked down at the glass and held it to the sky with a happy little smile.

"To you, Jorge, Ariela… I miss you both." He said softly and settled back in his chair. It was time for Trent to know every last detail about his parents he could…

**XXXXXX**

_**Hour 12:00:00 – 12:15:00**_

A young female peered into the room at her sleeping husband. He went to bed early most nights in order to wake up early and get a good start at his Company. He was Kojin MacJorn, owner of MacJorn Inc., the world's leading supplier of Military and Medical Technology. Comparing her job to his was pretty lack luster considering she was an Amateur MMA fighter, she didn't really make much of a difference in the world… until the Gem came along. She blew a kiss to her husband and quietly shut the door before heading downstairs. Something… about this night was making her antsy and she didn't know why. It seemed… off somehow? The crickets were quiet, the birds were gone and even the sun had a gloomy setting, unnatural considering most California Sunsets were brilliant and beautiful.

For the last few days, she took it upon herself to do quick patrols around the city to find any sign of Saizo. Lately, he'd been rather quiet considering everything that had gone down – the return of Lothor and Mesogog, the death of the Ninja Storm Rangers. Since the last major battle, why hadn't Saizo attacked again? What the hell was he waiting for? She had the sinking feeling… that they would find out soon enough…

Locking the door behind her, she pocketed her keys and turned to the long driveway before her. As she began her walk, the lady raised her hand and pressed the small button on her morpher, calling out a single phrase…

"_Silver Ranger, Dino Power."_

In a streak of silver brilliance, she was gone…

**XXXXXX**

_**Hour 23:58:00 – 24:00:00**_

The time was at hand… The end was near. Hayden James looked down at his watch: 30 seconds to noon. Soon… so soon Saizo would finally begin his invasion and the world… would be his for the taking.

Hayden looked over at Megahorn, who was sharpening his sword, and Magma who was literally boiling with anticipation. Under his control, was 1/3 of Saizo's army, and some of the more powerful monsters in history. Considering he would initiate the invasion, to which Goldar and Mesogog would follow in his steps, he needed the strongest force.

15 seconds to Invasion.

Hayden raised his morpher, stroking it fondly a moment before resting his finger over the button. He felt his heart churn suddenly and Dragon speak. _"The choice is at hand, Hayden. These next few hours will determine the fate of this world. Are you going to be its Destroyer or its Savior?" _Dragon asked as Hayden snarled and pressed the button.

"Gold Ranger, Dino Power."

A brilliant golden aura shimmered around Hayden's body that left behind his suit. The morpher beeped briefly as Hayden turned to Megahorn and Magma. "Go." Was all he said as the two generals grinned… and disappeared into the darkness.

Hayden looked back at the city one last time and then vanished a streak of brilliant gold energy…


	27. Invasion Prt I

_**Downtown, Reefside**_

The lives of those in Reefside were about to be turned upside down once more. A peaceful day was immediately thrown into chaos when hundreds of portals opened and out spilled hundreds of monsters. Immediately they went to work, cutting down anyone in their way, and even those who weren't. At the head of the pack was The Gold Ranger and his twin Generals Megahorn and Magma.

"_Yes! Yes! Run in fear, you ants!" _Megahorn exclaimed excitedly, thrusting his hands into the sky in a sign of victory. Lightning crashed down upon his sword and then slashed it down, unleashing a crescent wave of lightning that split apart a whole family, showering the walls with blood. _"And no one save you this time!" _Megahorn laughed when suddenly several laser bolts struck his armoured hide. Unphased, he let out a startled grunt and looked to the streets seeing Time Force Red and Time Force Quantum. _"Ah! Chew toys!" _Megahorn chuckled and looked back at Hayden. He merely nodded and Megahorn roared joyously, then charged at the two Red Rangers.

"Time Force Sabers!"

"Quantum Defender!"

Wes reached Megahorn first and blocked the downward chop as Eric came from behind and slashed him across the back. Like before, Megahorn was unphased by the attack. By using his mighty strength, he shoved Wes backwards and turned, gashing Eric across the chest and sending him spinning to the ground. Again, blades slashed across his back, but he whirled around, parrying one ChronoSaber while side-stepping the second and slashed Wes across the side and then punched him hard into the ground.

"_Huhuhuhu! Don't make me laugh!" _Megahorn taunted and kicked Wes hard in the ribs, sending him sliding across the street. _"I was hoping for some Chew Toys that had a little bite, but you're hardly even TICKLING me!" _Eric began to rise again, Defender Saber in hand, watching the armoured Dragon closely. So far, they weren't doing _any_ damage to him despite the strength and placement of their strikes. _"Alright toy, one more chance! Bring it on!" _Megahorn beckoned with his sharp, boney finger. Eric rushed forward, clashing blades with the mighty dragon, but his strength was completely overwhelming. He barely needed any strength to nearly buckle Eric's knees! Sliding to the left, Eric slashed for the Dragon's exposed neck… and finally managed to do damage. Megahorn roared angrily, clutching at his bleeding throat, and snarled at Eric. _"HOW DARE YOU!" _

Eric gasped and stumbled back, doing his best to block and parry each of Megahorn's surprisingly quick strikes before a missed low kick dropped the Quantum Ranger to his knee. A downward backslash smashed Eric into the floor, buckling the asphalt beneath him. Before he could deliver the fatal stab, twin crossed ChronoSabers interceded and pushed the massive sword away. For his trouble, Wes ate a vicious backhand that knocked into the air and crashing into the ground.

"_No more playing!" _Megahorn snarled and rushed Wes. His armored fist smashed into Wes' chest, damn near breaking his sternum, and sent him sliding across the floor. Several bolts struck Megahorn's back and one to the neck, exciting another pained snarl from him. Flashing red eyes whirled on Eric and unleashed a stream of lightning from his fingers. Sparks sprayed off Eric's body as the lightning tore through his suit, searing off strips of flesh, blasting at his muscle and bones.

The energy faded away, leaving Eric exposed to the world as his knees buckled and arms slumped to his side. He crashed to the ground, slack jawed and lazy-eyed as blood ran freely from the wounds. He'd… tried so hard, but they were so out matched. He watched as Megahorn attacked Wes again, slashing and hacking at his body until the Red Ranger could no longer stand. Suddenly, a dark shadow loomed over his body and Eric forced himself to look over. The Gold Mechanical Body of Frax lifted a sword to the sky and laughed insanely. All Eric could do was crack a defeated smile… before the blade fell…

**XXXXXX**

Hayden James watched proudly as Megahorn demolished Time Force Red and the Quantum Ranger. Saizo's resurrection had drastically increased their power and made them a greater challenge then previously… Though, chances were he didn't need to. Hayden knew of Magma and Megahorn's exploits from Dragon, considering at one point, he both served and fought against these Pantheons. However, he felt a small bolt of lightning surge up his arm and his entire upper right side convulse in response.

"Remember_ who you are…" _Dragon spoke as Hayden felt himself become light headed. _"This is not you, boy… Look into your heart and grab onto that light! Don't let Saizo continue to control you!"_ Hayden snarled and shook his hand to shut the dragon up, but he refused to stay silent. _"You _know_ this isn't you! As a child, you were a loving boy! You took care of stray cats and dogs! As a Teenager, confused and misguided perhaps, but it was your _soul_ that made the difference! You care so deeply for your friends and family… and now you're going to let Saizo destroy them? Are you MAD?"_

Hayden snarled and clenched his fist. Why was this Dragon making so much sense? Why were his words even effecting him at all! He looked down at the Gem with a darken glare but did as it asked. There was no light in his heart… and he prove him wrong! Hayden closed his eyes and looked inside himself… _and was nearly 'blinded' by what he saw. Trapped in a cage that was growing ever weaker was… him. A young boy, powerless in the face of Saizo, but fuelled by willpower and determination. He pulled at the bars, bending them a little further… and for some reason, Hayden felt obligated to help… well… Hayden. Slowly, he began to reach out to break the bars_ when he was shaken awake by Magma's deep throated laughter. All that light then vanished as Hayden felt his the dark hand grip his heart once more.

"_The Quantum Ranger is dead!" _Magma cheered as Hayden looked past Megahorn to Frax who was looming over the body of Eric Meyers. A giant gash was carved into the man's face and his was unmoving…

"_So he is." _Hayden said absently and turned away. _"You and Megahorn are in charge. I have business to take care of elsewhere." _And in a streak of gold light, he was gone…

Gone to the world, but not to himself. He traveled the streets effortlessly, weaving around objects and obstacles with relative ease. Truthfully, he was being pulled _somewhere_ but he didn't know _why_. There was something tugging at the back of his mind, drawing him away from the battlefield. What began to worry him, and confuse him more, was the fact this… _pull_ felt familiar? And the closer he came, the stronger that _pull_ became, and the more clearer it was. Sliding to a stop in front of an apartment building, Hayden's gaze fell to the door at his side… and at one name: _Ford, Kira._ And suddenly, he knew what was going on.

"_The one thing you can't do, no matter how evil you are, is kill a child. You couldn't let Lothor do it, and you won't do it now…" _Dragon whispered as Hayden shook his wrist again.

"_I'll prove you wrong." _Hayden snarled and summoned the Naganata and headed towards the apartment. If this was the only obstacle he had to destroy in order to faithfully serve his master… he'd do it…

He had no choice…

**XXXXXX**

Ethan sat in the basement of his condo at a desk near the corner, listening to his radio and staring at the petrified worm in his hands. Using all the skills he learned from Tommy, he chiseled it out near perfectly, and even managed to keep it in shape. He gave a little snort and shook his head, smiling at his work. He knew Tommy would be proud; proud to know that not all of the time and effort he put into him didn't go to waste. _"Wished you could see this, Dr. O." _Ethan thought sadly and set the worm down carefully on the second level of his desk.

He was about to switch off the radio when suddenly the music cut out and was replaced by a frantic newscaster. _"-Downtown Reefside is in a state of panic! Hundreds of frightening monsters are attacking the city! Where are the Power Rangers?"_

Ethan felt his blood go cold and a shiver of fear snake down his spine. As he left his chair, Ethan called the Ranger Energy to his body simultaneously and dashed up the stairs. He couldn't just leave those people to fend for themselves… Just as he reached out for the door, a foot suddenly smashed through and hit square in the chest, knocking the wind clean out of him. Ethan fell back down the stairs as the bird-like form of Tutenhawken smashed away the rest of the door. However, when he tried to descend the stairs, his wings hit the wall which caused him to lose his balance. Falling on his ass, Tutenhawken flailed ominously, screaming for help as Ethan point and laughed.

However, he stopped laughing when he saw three other familiar monsters help Tutenhawken to his feet: Fossilador, Goldenrod and Jade Gladiator.

"Stupid doorways!" Tutenhawken snarled, turned sideways and wobbled down the stairs. However, much to his horror, the awkward angle mixed with his already unbalanced body, caused him to stumble and roll down the stairs now. Despite the situation, Ethan found himself laughing again. "STOP. LAUGHING!" Tutenhawken snarled and quickly stood up as the others joined his side.

Ethan took a few cautious steps back and summoned his Tricera Shield for extra defense. So much for his theory of Saizo's resurrection limitations… Three former enemies were standing here and god only knew how many were downtown. And the four enemies he was facing now… were no push over.

Goldenrod struck first with a two-step sidekick that Ethan managed to weave away from while drawing his Thundermax Saber. Taking a step back, he raised his shield as Fossilador's Lightning Breath snapped against the shield. When Goldenrod used the distraction to attack, Ethan quickly shifted and redirected the lightning onto Goldenrod. The Ranger-like creature cried out as its body convulsed violently before falling backwards to the ground.

Ethan was on the move again as the Gladiator's blade narrowly missed his face and cleaved a chunk out of the cement. Even if he was surviving, in closed quarters against 4 powerful monsters, he couldn't keep this up for long. He rushed towards the stairs, but Fossilador blasted a chunk of it away before Gladiator's hooked blade locked around Ethan's throat and hurled into the far wall. Tutenhawken followed that with a volley of razor-sharp feathers that sliced across Ethan's body, spraying sparks about, and spearing into the wall. Dropping to a knee, Ethan looked up, breathing heavily as he watched the creatures moving towards him. This… wasn't going well. He had to find a way to get out of here.

Scooping up his shield again, Ethan deflected another stream of lightning breath and then charged into the ground. Splinter-arcs of lightning struck the other creatures as Ethan brought push the shield right into Fossilador's face causing an explosion. The shockwave pushed Ethan back a few steps, but it blew off Fossilador's head – causing it to fade away into ash – and rushed the stairs again. He leaped for one of the upper stairs just as Gladiator's hook slashed past his neck, latched onto the board and pulled himself up. Not bothering to look back, Ethan rushed out the door… and came to a sliding stop when he found himself in the hoard of a hundred monsters or more…

And for the first time, Ethan began to realize just how screwed not only he was, but the Power Rangers were. A long time ago, something similar happened to the Time Force Rangers. Somehow, they managed to survive it… but their enemy wasn't Saizo.

Hanging his head in defeat, Ethan lowered his head as the monsters began to surround him…

**XXXXXX**

Jason stood in his living room, staring at the T.V. Hundreds of monsters were attacking Downtown, Reefside… and he watched Eric Meyers die at the hands of some gold freak. Throwing the remote through the screen, Jason turned sharply and rushed for the door. Wes was down there all alone, without any kind of backpack up! He had to help him, somehow!

As he threw open the door, Jason was nearly skewered by a gold sword. A sliding stop put Jason on his ass as Goldar raised his blade and brought it smashing down. Jason scrambled backwards just as the blade smashed into the floor, nearly cutting his balls off. The Giant Monkey gave him no time to rest before two-handing his blade and stabbed for Jason again. Jason quickly fell to his right as the blade stabbed into the stairs and scrambled to his feet.

Scrambled to his feet and right into a Telekinetic Push from Mesogog that put Jason into the kitchen and smashing out the screen door. Mesogog let out a grizzly laugh as Goldar smashed away stairs and dislodged his blade. Pushing Goldar aside, Mesogog rushed to door, summoning psionic energy to his hands once more.

"_Dino Thunder, POWER UP!"_

Jason smashed through the all the wood and dirt that covered his body and slashed Mesogog hard across the chest with his Brachio-Staff. The blow staggered Mesogog and immediately Jason turned his attention to the leaping Goldar. Their blades crashed together, but the immense size and strength of Goldar pushed Jason over. Using the moment, Jason to one foot into Goldar's stomach, and no pun intended, monkey flipped the giant beast overtop and smashing into the trees nearby.

Using the last of the momentum as he landed, Jason rolled to his feet and looked to Mesogog. The Dino Lord hissed and charged the Black Ranger with a devastating punch. Jason deflected and pushed the fist away and tripped-up Mesogog causing him to stumble into the bushes.

And that was the end of Jason's marvelous comeback as a sword cut an X across his back while a shield punched him in the back of his head. Smashing face first into the ground, Jason had no chance to even _think _when a skeletal foot with Superhuman-like strength kicked him so hard in the ribs, it lifted Jason into the air, flying backwards, and smashing through a tree.

Scorpina and Rito shared a laugh before the vivacious woman rushed forward to attack. Jason was staggering to his feet and let out a sharp cry as the Bladed Boomerang slashed across his chest which brought Scorpina to air. She spun and brought it down across Jason's chest again and then drove a knee into his chest. Dropping to both knees, Scorpina lifted into the air with a swift quick and put him into another tree.

Jason struggled to stand, but his now ravaged body could find no strength. Falling to a knee, wheezing hard, he looked up at the gathering generals. Behind them he could see two other Generals; an armour warrior, Zeltrax, and a shark looking creature, Vexacus, nearby. Gathering his strength, Jason forced himself to rise with aid of his staff, and fell into stance again. He couldn't die here…

But the battle was over. Goldar, Mesogog, Rito and Scorpina gathered their energies and unleashed a single, combined orb that struck Jason clean in the chest, unleashing a mighty explosion. Jason's scream overpowered the explosion, but his voice died in the forest as the flames spread like a wildfire…


	28. Invasion Prt II

"Pick up Jason…" Conner breathed worriedly as he watched the T.V. A Hidden camera crew was filling the destruction of Reefside. They, like probably the rest of their comrades, saw Eric's slain body in the middle of the road and Wes valiantly fighting against the monsters… But in the end, it was a futile effort and likely perished in the attack – the crew had lost track of him. The phone continued to ring, and each drone of the tone made him even more worried. "Damn it!" Conner snarled when the answering machine picked up and slammed the phone down. "He's not picking up!"

Kira held Aila close, who was more tired than worried, and looked back at Conner. "What do we do? We can't leave Aila here alone…" Her voice was frantic; she wanted to help her fellow Rangers, but they had other duties now as well.

"He's coming..." She said and looked up at Kira.

"Whose coming?" Kira asked curiously when suddenly the door was smashed clean off its hinges. She whirled around, shielding Aila from harm as the Gold Ranger stepped into the room.

"Him…" She said almost sadly as Hayden summoned his Scimitar and rushed them with Superhuman Speed…

Conner speared Hayden in the chest before he could harm Kira or Aila and put him into the wall. Even as Hayden struggled to get up, Conner called upon his power, summoning his suit and punched Hayden hard across face.

"You will NOT have my family!" Conner snarled and prepared to strike again, but Hayden's feet reached up, locked around his neck and yanked back, slamming him head first into the floor. Hayden quickly rose but Kira's Ranger Booted foot caught him square in the chest with a sidekick, blasting him into the wall.

She summoned her Ptera Grips and charged again now, slashing relentlessly, but each one was deflected by Hayden's whirling blade before catching her across the chest with a vicious reverse-grip slash. Kira's chest stung from the blow, but she attacked again, striking with another volley of stabs and slashes, but Hayden expertly blocked each of them before he using the blunt edge of his scimitar to guide one of the grips into the wall, drove an elbow into her left ribs, then finished with a spinning back kick to her liver. The blow was more than enough to shock Kira with so much pain, her suit faded away and she collapsed to the ground.

Finally managed to clear up the cobwebs, Conner stood up and summoned his Tyranno Staff. They circled each other slowly, sizing the other up while looking for weaknesses. The problem for Conner was despite fighting this Ranger once already, he was still an unknown and had no idea how to get around his skill. And that was Hayden's strength: he knew everything about the Power Rangers. He knew their strengths and weaknesses, where they lived, their passions and more. He knew Conner's greatest weakness was Kira and that brat behind him…

Hayden glanced briefly at Kira, came to a sudden stop, and flashed toward the struggling Kira. Conner's gem kicked into overdrive as he rushed past the lunging Hayden and intercepted the fatal strike. He pushed it sideways with his staff, but it appeared Hayden anticipated such a move and used the momentum to spin and catch Conner clean across the jaw with a hook kick. Even as Conner adjusted to the strike, Hayden attacked again with a vicious step-kick the put Conner through the window behind him and falling into the alleyway below.

Letting out a long, low hiss, Hayden turned slowly towards the little girl standing near the broken doorway. Her expression was unreadable, but one thing was made evidently clear: she wasn't worried. Whirling the saber in his hand, Hayden raised high above his head… and charged towards Aila. Finally! He could get rid of this… light! The sympathy and mercy he'd shown to the girl a few days ago was the only thing the light in his heart still clung to; that he still had a sense of mercy. As the blade fell, his smile grew. This struggle for control was finally going to end and he could take his place at Saizo's side with no doubts in his heart…

But the blade never hit.

Hayden felt the light surge forth and take control, stopping the blade inches from Aila's face. Even as the darkness struggled to finish, the light was pushing it back and down deep inside.Hayden struggled to pull away the scimitar, but with each inch it became harder and harder.

"I know there's still some good inside you, Mister Gold." Aila said with a soft smile. "You're not evil…"

Hayden snarled beneath his mask, tears running down his face. "S-S-Somewhere… Deep down, y-you're right…" Hayden gasped, but the darkness clawed back and seized control once more. He let out a defiant scream as Hayden lifted his blade once more, preparing to strike.

"NNOO!" Kira screamed as she scrambled to get to her feet, but a stinging pain in her ribs put her to the floor again. Hayden's blade fell… but for the second time, it fell short, stopping inches from Aila's head.

"G-G-Get her out of here!" Hayden roared as Kira finally got to her feet and scooped Aila up. Hayden-Light struggled to remain in control as he watched them run out of the house. Letting out another scream, the power faded from his body as Hayden staggered back and fell to both knees. Tears dripped freely to the ground as pained racked Hayden's body. His entire body was tighter than an over stretched rubber band, and even the slightest movement felt like his tendons were going to snap.

Hayden beat his fists against the ground like a rabid monkey, ripping up the carpet, smashing through the floor boards beneath, and even chipping away the cement. His anger grew continuously as Hayden somehow found himself standing and hurling a chair into the wall. It shattered upon contact, spraying chunks of wood and drywall all over the room as Hayden fell against the window, nearly putting his head through it. Tears ran down the window like rain drops that were mixed with blood now as his fingers dug into his skull.

And then it was over with one, final deafening scream. Hayden actually ripped out a bit of hair… when it all seemed to fade away and his minds cleared. Staggering forward, he fell into the couch, staring endlessly at the wall before him. Absolute silence followed. Even Dragon was too confused and scared to say anything. The only movement came when Hayden twitched a few times, but nothing more. It hurt to even blink…

"_Hayden?" _Dragon whispered carefully as the boy finally blinked and reached up, clutching the top of the pillow. _"…Who is in control?" _

"Who do you think?" Hayden darkly, tiredly, and began to push himself up. "You failed, Dragon… L-Like I said you would…" He began to laugh now as he staggered to his feet but nearly lost his balance and fell over. Quickly regaining composure, he heard Dragon sigh before shaking his wrist. "Now… W-With that light finally s-snuffed out… Its t-time to destroy t-the Power Rangers."

Hayden looked down at the morph and pressed the button, whispering four, frightening words: _"Gold Ranger, Full Power…"_

**XXXXXX**

Trent had seen the explosion from his backyard and knew exactly what was going on: Saizo had finally decided to show his face. Anton was standing at his son's side, looking just as worried. A long silence settled between the two as Trent let out a low, short sigh.

"So it's finally time?" Trent asked no one and turned away, but Anton grabbed his shoulder.

"Trent, are you sure you're healthy enough to fight? After the fight with Lothor, your body was pretty banged up…" Anton asked, looking worriedly to his son.

"No, but what choice do I have?" Trent returned and summoned his morpher with a flick of the wrist. "Stay here dad and find a safe place to hide… I'll… try to be back as soon as I can."

Anton nodded as Trent pressed the button and brought a black-white suit to his body. "You be careful son… I've already lost Tommy, and I don't want to lose you, too." He said and drew his son into a powerful hug. Something in his heart told him… this would be the last time they'd see each other… Something… just seemed so off about this attack, it didn't seem normal or right.

The snap of a twig alerted both men as Trent whirled around to shield his father from harm… and almost felt his heart sink. One leg propped up on the stone bench was an all too familiar enemy: The Evil White Ranger. He was tapping the Dragosword against his shoulder, staring out at the smoking city. If there was a body beneath that suit, Trent could imagine the grin it held.

"_So we meet again, eh, White Ranger?" _The Evil Clone said darkly and stepped off the bench, turning quickly to them. _"I still remember what you did to me years ago… It seems I get a second chance at some payback!"_

Trent pushed Anton away and drew his own Dragosword. "Dad, the Greenhouse." Trent ordered as Anton nodded and ran towards the glass house at the edge of their backyard. "And it'll end the same way it did the first time. After I destroy you, I'm going after your master!" Trent snarled and suddenly surged forward.

Their blades crossed with both mirroring that same, arrogance stance that was so unique to Trent. Slowly, they began a sideways march towards the house before suddenly splitting apart and began to circle each other. The problem with a fight like this is they were mirror images of each other and thought the same way, often times acting with the same move. They stopped suddenly… and attacked; matching blow for blow. Neither could seem to gain ground, while at the same time neither lost any ground. The Clone attacked with a stab which Trent parried and slashed for the Clones chest, but it weaved back slightly, letting the sword pass. And like that, they began to circle each other again.

"I _hate_ fighting_ you_." They said in unison before both Rangers snarled in frustration. The same thought occurred to both as they sheathed their swords and took a wide, low stance.

Trent attacked first with a quick jab that was blocked, and followed through a quick knee kick. The Clone shin-checked it and followed with a straight that Trent pushed aside and stepped to the Clones side with a low hook. As if the Clone read his mind, it side-stepped the strike and finally landed the first blow with a downward straight that put Trent to the floor. Trent quickly rolled to his feet, blocking the axe-kick and used a wide chop to take out the Clones leg and dove at him with a Superman punch. His fist struck the Clones forearm wall but Trent quickly moved forward, assuming a Jujitsu Full Mount and prepared to strike again.

Sadly, for the single moment, Trent forgot he was fighting a Clone, and found his fist guided into the grass beside the Clones head while the other hand pushed Trent to the right and off. This time, the Clone took side control and drove a bruising knee into Trent's right free floating ribs and a sharp elbow into his face. Each blow counted, but Trent shifted to his right, pushed on the Clones thigh hard while Trent slid his right leg into the gap. Taking Guard now, the Clone quickly posted up to laid down the damage, but Trent caught his first punch while rolling to his right side, swinging his right leg up and over the Clones and used raw force to slam the Other Ranger into the ground while trying to snap the arm in his grasp.

Instead of hearing a snap, Trent instead felt his body being lifted off the ground as the Clone easily curled him with a single arm. Quickly letting go, Trent's feet touched ground and took a few steps back as the Clone used a Capoeria Tornado Spin to get back to his feet.

And suddenly, a feeling of dread settled over Trent. This was not going to end the way it had before. It was not going to be a clear victory like it had been last time…

This time… he might not even make it out at all…


	29. Invasion Prt III

**Authors Note:** Sorry 'bout the lateness of having a new chapter up. I lost my computer for a while after I somehow managed to fry the Mother Board O.o I'm on my laptop and had to wait to get the information transferred from my Hard Drives. Please Read and Review as usual!

**XXXXXX**

He didn't expect to wake up. In fact, waking up was the last thing he ever thought would happen. And if he did wake up for whatever reason, he expected to see Gabriel or Michael looking down at him. Not a busty, red haired girl.

Jason moaned and shifted but felt a sharp pain his shoulder. It was gashed open pretty bad and he had several bruises littering his body, but amazingly he was okay. He tried to stand up, but the girl forced him back down. He protested with a snarl and tried to stand, but she forced him back to the ground again – with something akin to superhuman strength.

"Sit down. Give your body a minute to restart, boy." She snarled and looked around the trees and back to Jason. "You got your ass kicked."

"Gee, thanks for stating the obvious." Jason sighed and rubbed his weary eyes and sat up now. This time, she didn't push him back down. "What's your name, anyway? First time I've actually seen you…"

She frowned deeply and then sighed. "Sierra Ashura." She said and stood up. "You okay to fight? All of Reefside is under attack by Saizo…"

"Y-Yeah… but w-what the hell hit me…" Jason asked and forced himself to stand. He fell against the tree and shook feeling back into his legs as Sierra chuckled.

"That was my sword… I used it to take the brunt of the attack, but the shockwave put the sword into your chest and crushed you against a tree." Sierra answered as Jason nodded; looking slightly concerned by the fact she used a _sword_ to protect him, but accepted it none the less.

"What happened to Goldar and Mesogog?" Jason asked and glanced at Sierra, summoning his morpher.

"They're gone. They think they wiped you off the face of the planet. Apparently when Saizo revived them, it was without their brains." She said with a soft chuckle and turned away. "But we can't linger any longer. _Silver Ranger, Dino Thunder." _A silver-white aura burned around her body as a suit began to materialize.

Jason raised his head with a grin and raised his hand. _"Dino Thunder, Power up." _He whispered as his suit materialized and together, they were gone…

**XXXXXX**

Master Ji stood at the entrance of the Training Dojo, peering up at the sky. He was… disturbed to say the least. The information coming from Reefside was frightening for the fact the Power Rangers were overwhelmed and badly outnumbered. Was the End of the World finally at hand? Could they do nothing about it? He turned away and looked into the Master Room where Jayden sat, eyes closed and apparently meditating. Ji stood there for several long minutes, watching the young Samurai.

"You worry too much, Master Ji." Jayden spoke after a while and opened his eyes, looking up at the aged Samurai. "Have more faith in our predecessors. They will pull through."

"Alive?" Ji countered as Jayden sighed in response and closed his eyes again.

"Too be seen…" Jayden whispered as he felt Ji approached. "We cannot help them…"

Ji paused and looked away, unsure of what to say next. Or even do. Many times he had the answer for most things; he had to for he'd raised Jayden when his father died after trying to seal Master Xandred. However, Jayden spoke again.

"It is not our fight, Master Ji. Should we expose ourselves now, there is a chance Xandred may attempt to claim Earth early. It is best we simply remain hidden and deal with the threat when it comes to us." Jayden explained and opened his eyes. "But I do think it is time we gather the other Rangers together… If the Dino Thunder Rangers should fail… we must be ready."

Ji nodded and turned away, but paused again. "And if we're too late?" He whispered as Jayden's eyes opened once more and spoke few, but terrifying words:

"God help us…"

**XXXXXX**

Hayden had chased them to the Industrial Area of Reefside. He slowly, purposely stalked forward as Conner and Kira – who was bear hugging Aila close to her body – backing away. What more could they really? Neither of them could defeat Hayden alone… he was just too powerful. But now, they were forced into a situation where they weren't given a choice. They were at the end of their rope on places to run and now… it was fight and die as Warriors, or die as cowards.

Conner had made his choice.

He turned to Kira and drew her into a powerful kiss. When they parted, she looked up at him stunned. "Kira, go… Take Aila and hide." He whispered as she gasped. "I'll stop here and now, no matter what."

"Conner, you can't-!" Kira breathed but he silenced her by placing a finger on her lips.

"Kira, I have no choice… He has to be stopped someway, somehow." He returned softly and hugged her close. He looked over his shoulder at Hayden who was only a few dozen feet away now. "Go!" He ordered and pushed Kira away. Turning sharply, he silently drew upon his Ranger Energy again and barred Hayden's path. "If you want them, you go through me!"

Briefly, Hayden considered just going for his Girlfriend and Aila anyway, but it would be foolish – leave him open to an attack from Conner. Stopping, Hayden raised his scimitar, saluted him with it and waited. "If you wish to die first… I can grant that request. Prepare to die, Power Ranger…"

Conner shot a glance over his shoulder at Kira as a single tear ran down his cheek. _"Please forgive me, my love… Live to fight another day." _He thought and summoned his Tyranno Staff and took stance. "One way or another, I stop you here and now, Gold Ranger…"

Gold and Red Rangers clashed with a vicious right straights. The shockwaves that erupted from the impacts of striking each other's helmets tossed dust into the air, buckled steel pillars and shattered rocks. They both staggered away and shook the cobwebs from their heads before attacking with their weapons. Staff crossed with Scimitar as the two Rangers drew close together, only a hand widths apart from one another's faces.

Conner kicked Hayden hard in the knee and shoved the Gold Ranger onto his back. With a mighty swing, Conner brought his staff slashing downwards, but Hayden parried it wide, kicked Conner hard in the stomach and kipped up to his feet. He quickly fended off a high kick before countering with a vicious step kick to the stomach that brought Conner to his knees. A quick but vicious upward slash later heaved the Red Ranger into the air, arching head over heels and smashing precariously into the ground again.

Hayden gave him no time to gather himself and attacked his down form with a quick kick that slid Conner across the ground and into a stack of barrels that collapsed atop of him. Hayden super-sped over to the pile of barrels and hurled one into the air only to take the business end of Conner's Staff to the face. Staggered from the blow, he had little time to react as Conner let out an explosion of energy that blasted the barrels away and super-sped to Hayden again with another vicious right straight.

Hayden managed to deflect it at the last second but ate a sharp knee to the free-floating ribs, then another to the stomach that bent him over. Conner leaped into the air and brought his elbow smashing down onto the back of Hayden's neck, driving him face first into the ground. Conner reached down and lifted the stunned Hayden up by the collar of his suit and turned, hurling into the metal wall of the factory. He hit with a painful clang and slumped to the ground. Connor summoned his Tyranno Staff again and super-sped forward, ready to drive the point through the Gold Ranger's chest. Only mere inches away from victory, it was snatched away from him as twin golden wings appeared crossed at his chest and deflected the staff away. A ball of sizzling dark energy left Hayden's hand when the wings parted and blasted Conner into the metal wall and through it.

Slowly, Hayden began to rise and summoned the Scimitar to his outstretched hand. He stepped through the hole to see Conner already beginning to rise. The fight had already begun and yet both of the Rangers were beginning to tire – perhaps from the chase, or the sheer intensity of the fight, it made no difference. Neither of them were going to give up till one fell… for good. Hayden lashed out with a series of quick stabs and slashes that Conner deflected or parried with his staff. One slipped through and cut across Hayden's chest, but he fought through the pain and slashed Hayden across the chest with a quick upwards swing. Neither gave any ground as Hayden pressed the attack again, this time aiming quick, precise stabs for Conner's face, but found each one deflected away from their mark.

Conner found an opening in Hayden's barrage and jammed the end of his staff between the Rangers legs, then twisted, sweeping Hayden off his feet and falling onto his back. Using the momentum of the twist, Conner swung the staff high above his head, once again ready to bash Hayden with it, but once again, Hayden summoned one of his Golden Wings and struck Conner in the chest with it. The blow pushed Conner through the ceiling and crashing several feet away into a pile of refuse and debris.

Hayden floated up through the hole and landed gracefully on his feet only a few away from Conner. Slowly, the Red Ranger was beginning to rise again, feebly grasp his staff. He looked up at the looming Gold Ranger with a snarl and threw a punch, but Hayden stepped away and let Conner twisted wildly away and fall to the ground again. Conner stood again, this time a bit quicker and took a defensive stance, crossing the staff over his chest as he panted heavily.

"You can't win. Why delay the inevitable?" Hayden taunted and quickly stabbed at Conner who barely managed to deflect the blow. "It's no longer a fight! You barely have the strength to even stand!" He marked each of his words with quick stabs that was quickly breaking through Conner's weakening defense. "No matter… I'm done playing anyway." He finally broke through Conner's defense and staggered him with a final stab.

Even as Conner fell backwards against the metal pole, he already knew what was coming. He could feel the gathering energy; the air suddenly turn icy cold and then instantaneously heat up once again. Conner looked past the swirling, crackling Menacing Ball and into the masked eyes of Hayden. Hayden was right… what was the point of fighting? He couldn't beat the Gold Ranger… not even if he was given a handicap.

"_DRAGON MENACING BALL!" _

The explosion ripped through the second story of the factory, blowing out all the windows and sending debris flying hundreds of feet away from ground zero. The building itself was soon reduced to rubble by the shockwave that brought steel I-beams and pillars collapsed down all around. A cloud of dust and smoke plumed high in the air but quickly faded away as it caught a powerful gust of wind…

Laying amongst all the rubble… was the broken body of Conner McKnight. Blood oozed from various wounds on his face and the deep gash along his left side. His eyes were lazily hung open, mouth closed and chest barely rising. Hayden landed at the edge of the crater with a sick, twisted grin on his face. Once again, he summoned his Scimitar and slowly began to walk towards Conner.

"I told you there was no way you could win…" Hayden laughed as the fallen Red Ranger looked up at him. "And now it's time for you to die…"

Conner watched Hayden approached through bloody vision briefly, but looked past him to Kira and Aila. Kira… looked terrified; tears running down her face and clinging to Aila for dear life. Aila… looked sad, almost defeated? The looks… sparked something within him. No… he couldn't let them down! He couldn't die without knowing they were safe and away from danger! He looked up at Hayden as his Scimitar plunged forward… and caught it mid-strike, much to the horror of Hayden.

Blood dripped from Conner's badly cut hand, but he didn't seem to care. He looked up with an angry snarl as he once again called upon his Ranger Energy and slowly began to rise. Hayden, tried to pull the scimitar away, but the grip was so strong, it wouldn't even budge. And Conner took a step forward… that caused Hayden to take a step _back_. Another step forward for Conner was another step back for Hayden. He struggled to get away again, but again it wouldn't budge… Finally, he let go and aimed a left hook for Conner's face, but he slapped it away and punched Hayden square in the sternum with the other as the Scimitar clattered to the ground.

"I-I… will… take you… down… with me." Conner gasped as the Tricera Shield appeared in his outstretched clenched fist. Drawing upon the power of the Tricera, his scorched attire seemed to renew itself and change. Gold etched its way around the white diamonds of his suit and his face plate changed as well, elongating and embroidered in gold. Paused only for a brief moment more, Conner rushed forward and slashed Hayden hard across the chest with a series of rapid slashes. "What's the m-matter, Gold Ranger? T-Too weak to fight b-back?" Conner taunted now and slashed again but Hayden slapped the blade away and countered with a side kick that hit Conner in the chest. He stumbled back a bit, but quickly attacked again, this time with a new level of ferocity.

The slashes came faster and with a new level of strength and power… that Hayden simply couldn't contend with. Each one sapped his quickly draining power, and his inability to defense himself was due to the fact he'd lost so much energy already; the Menacing Ball and fighting with the light inside of his heart. It had taken a physical and mental toll upon him. A final, powerful slash brought Hayden to his knees and a powerful step-kick put him on his back.

"DIE!" Conner roared and plunged his blade…

The sound of tearing flesh followed as Conner looked down at the scimitar that was buried three-quarters the way through his chest and looked up at Hayden, who was coughing and gasping; Tricera Shield Blade skewered through his diaphragm and stomach. A sharp cough and a gasp escaped Conner as he spat up blood into his mask – to which his suit faded away – and fell backwards.

Conner hit the ground with a sharp cry… that soon turned into laughter. With what strength he had left, Conner looked over the Gold Ranger… to see a boy who was barely 17 laying there… dead. Managing to turn his quickly fading gaze to Kira, he gave her horrified figure his same quirky smile… and let darkness take him once… and for all.


	30. Invasion Prt IV

The Clone slapped away Trents high kick and returned with his own, but Trent mimicked the slap-block and aimed a quick, vicious hook at the Clones face. It easily weaved away as the blow slid by and returned with an uppercut but hit a quick downward slap-block. Quickly, the twin White Rangers parted and began to circle one another, breathing deeply but quickly. Once before, Trent had the advantage because the Clone's energy was drawing off Trent's weakening Gem, but a majority of the power remained with Trent himself. This time… it was different. It was as if the Gem had been perfectly duplicated for this Clone – he was fighting with the Maximum power Trent was capable of. And that… didn't bode well. Dead on duplicates of each other, their thought patterns and fighting styles perfectly mimicked one another and any kind of advantaged was almost impossible.

"What's the matter, White Ranger? Scared of a little old clone?" It said darkly with an evil little laugh. "Are you afraid that you might not win this time?"

Truth be told, that's exactly what he was afraid of. "Like I'd lose to you!" Trent snapped and lashed with a quick step kick but the Clone swatted it away and took out Trent's leg with a quick sweeping kick. Landing hard on his back, Trent perfectly anticipated the follow-through axe kick and easily rolled away. Coming to his feet, he timed another strike but catching a fist and aimed a quick back fist for the Clone's liver… but struck an open hand. The Clone attacked with another sweep kick but Trent stepped over it, kicking It hard in the stomach and drove another roundhouse into Its right side. The Clone staggered backward and picked off Trent's straight, turned sharply and Judo Hip Tossed Trent head over heels into the ground. _"This is impossible!" _Trent thought and dodged away from another axe kick and came to his feet once more. _"How the hell am I supposed to beat this thing?"_

Again, the White Rangers began to circle one another. Trent had to think outside the box, but the problem is the Clone was thinking the _same_ way! Anything Trent tried that was unusual, the Clone would be expecting it or recognize it before he could land a blow. Trent jerked back when the Clone made a sudden motion towards him, but came no further than a single step. A low, evil laugh came from the Clone as they began to circle one another again.

And that's when Trent felt it… The sudden pain came like a gunshot and he felt his world begin to spin. This was the same gut wrenching, heartbreaking feeling Trent had got when Tommy died… It was the Passing of a Power Ranger. Trent squeezed his chest, feeling strength drain from his body as he turned and looked back towards the city; eyes wide in horror and mouth agape in stunned silence.

Connor McKnight… was dead.

"Laser Arrows!"

Trent whirled around and let out a sharp cry as the golden arrows drilled into his body, spraying sparks all about with each explosion. He fell to a knee with a stagger and felt a crushing knee drill into his helmet, nearly splitting the mask in half, and drove it back into Trent's face, instantly breaking his nose. He fell back onto his side and barely had a chance to register what was going on when the Clone kicked Trent so hard in the ribs, he could have sworn he _heard_, much less _feel_ organs rupture. Blood gushed into his mask as the Clone finished the brutal assault with a quick snap kick to the side of the head and putting the White Ranger down for good.

Ranger Energy faded from Trent as the Clone drew his Dragon Sword and let out an evil bellowing laughter. "Finally! The One, True White Ranger prevails!" The Clone barked and dropped his blade…

…to strike the massive Buster Sword of the Silver Ranger. He looked over at the Busty Female as she snarled. "Over my dead body, mimic!" She snarled and backhanded him so hard, it _did_ split the mask. Revealed beneath was the grotesque twisted, stomach churning sight of the Clone-Trent. His eyes shimmered a dark red and pulsed with each of his breaths. He let out a defiant howl and attacked again. His blade crashed into the Buster Sword as Sierra brought it up and over her head, down along her back and immediately countering with a vicious elbow that brought up the acidic blue blood of the Clone. Sierra snarled again as she pushed the Clone back and nearly cleaved the Clone in half with one slash of her massive Buster Sword.

"Dino Energy Orb!"

The Mimic whirled around and let out a painful cry as the sparking, golden energy ripped through his body and the resulting explosion threw him clean across the yard and smashing through the Greenhouse Windows. Jason stepped up beside Sierra as he watched the Clone struggle to rise.

"Let's finish this." Jason hissed and summoned a Second Energy Orb as Sierra raised her blade into the sky, holding it with one hand amazingly. Blue-White energy shimmered around the sword as wisps of and bursts of energy rose and popped off the blade; each intensifying with the passing seconds.

"N-NO! I-I won't… b-be defeated… like this!" The Mimic screamed as clutched his Dragon Sword. "Laser Ar-"

Jason and Sierra dropped their blades as Energy Orb and Fervor Slash combined together. A massive orb with blades of energy spinning around it silenced the Clone as the explosion shook the small island of the Mercer Mansion and instantly vanquished the Clone.

"A fitting end to a useless puppet." Sierra whispered as the Ranger Energy faded from her and Jason. They both turned and ran to the still unconscious Trent. "Trent? Trent, come on, wake up!" Sierra urged, giving the young man a shake. "Trent! Wake up!"

Trent stirred and moaned as he rolled away, clutching at his bruised side and coughed hard, spitting up a bit of blood and mucus. His eyes flickered open as Sierra stroked his back quickly. He looked to the woman and over to Jason with a stunned gaze and to what remained of his Greenhouse. "T-The Clone…?" Trent gasped as Sierra shook her head.

"Dead. Can you stand?" She asked as Trent coughed again and slowly struggled to his feet – granted with the aid of Sierra and Jason.

"My D-Dad?" Trent breathed and looked around. "D-Dad?" He called out feebly and heard whistle. They looked to the doorway and saw Anton beckoning them over. "Dad! Y-You're okay!" He said excitedly but immediately buckled under the pressure. Jason and Sierra managed to keep him standing as they practically dragged him into the Mercer Mansion. "Conner's dead…" Trent whispered as his eyes fell shut.

"We know…" Jason answered sadly and set Trent in the chair. Anton was quickly readying the Medical Kit. "We felt his passing."

"Who?" Anton asked as he knelt down beside his son and dabbed the gash on the side of Trent's head with the Alcohol wipe. Trent winced in response but held as still as he could.

"Conner." Jason answered as Anton paused, looking over at Jason with wide eyes. "Anton, we've got to get the two of you out of here. This place isn't safe."

Trent coughed again and clutched Jason's shoulder. "N-No… I-I want to help you f-fight!" He insisted but Sierra pushed him back into the chair.

"Don't be an idiot, boy! Sacrificing your life will be mean nothing right now. There is no argument here. We need to go someplace safe, now!" Sierra snapped as Anton looked up at her with stunned curiosity.

"Where? All of Reefside is under attack by Saizo and his legion of resurrected minions! Where can we go?" Anton scoffed and wiped the wound a bit too hard and caused Trent grimace and whimper. "Sorry, son…"

"D-Dad… T-The Inviso Portals…" Trent whispered as Anton frowned and shook his head.

"No. The base was destroyed. Those portals are useless now." Anton countered as Trent coughed and shook his head.

"N-No… T-The Island… The P-Portal in the h-hall still w-works… It'll take us t-to the island." Trent coughed and spat up a bit of blood. "A-A few days ago I-I checked to see if it s-still worked in case w-we needed them… T-The one to the I-Island still works."

"Inviso Portals?" Jason asked and glanced between Trent and Anton.

"When I was Mesogog, I used to have an Island Fortress that was accessible only via Inviso Portals. The base was destroyed in my final confrontation with the Rangers. But Trents right… the Island should still be there. It's uncharted and cannot be found or plotted by conventional means. It's the reason why the Rangers were never able to track me." Anton explained as he helped Trent sit up. After having caught his breath, he seemed to be doing better. He coughed lightly and spat out a bit more blood.

"A-At least there, Saizo won't be able to track us for a while…" Trent added as he coughed up a bit more blood. "D-Damn it…I-I think I punctured m-my lung…"

"We can treat him more at the island. Come on." Jason commanded as he and Sierra helped Trent to his feet again and slowly approached the Rooms Door Archway. However, their bracelets seemed to chime as Jason looked down at his pulsing gem.

"_This is Andros to the Dino Thunder Rangers! Anyone still alive down there?" _Andros shouted as Jason pressed the small, pearl buttons on his bracelet.

"Andros? Oh, thank god! To hear the voice of another living Ranger is like Music! This is Jason, what's your status?" Jason responded as Andros' sigh echoed through the bracelet.

"_We've just entered the Sol System and we're about 10 minutes out from Earth! Stay where you are! I'll send Ashley to pick you up. Are there any survivors with you?"_

"Yeah, I've got three others with me: Trent, Sierra and Anton. I don't know where Ethan, Kira or her daughter is located…" Jason answered and looked over at Sierra. "And Andros?"

"_Yeah?"_

Jason sighed deeply and clenched his jaw tightly. "Conner and Tommy are dead…"

There was a linger silence in response as the group waited for Andros' response. It came in the form of a long, sad sigh. _"Understood… Hold your position as best you can. Ashley is on her way to you. I'll see if I can find the others."_

"Roger. Over and out." Jason spoke as he looked to his two fellow Rangers and Anton. "Looks like we may be saved yet…" He said with a childish grin.

**XXXXXX**

The Blue Raptor Rider came crashing down upon a hapless monster, easily mangling the body beneath its powerful legs and razor sharp talons. Ethan vanquished another by deflecting an energy bolt with his shield and cutting in half another with his Thundermax Saber. He jabbed the Raptor's sides with his boots and clutched the reigns tightly as it dashed through the street. He ducked his head low as the Raptor smashed through several more monsters and quickly raised his shield, deflecting another bolt.

"Damn it! There's just too many!" Ethan hissed as he looked at the massive horde laid out before him. There was no way he could get any further unless one of the Monsters managed to pull him off his ride. He looked back to see the Jade Gladiator standing atop a truck, energy arrow drawn back in its bow. Even from the distance he could hear the crackle the string made when he released the arrow and quickly ducked as it sizzled past and skewered a monster. A quick slash of his saber parried another arrow and quickly guided the Raptor down a flight of stairs and beneath the overhang of a building. He breezed past the windows and stores and raced up the other set of stairs at the far end. The moment he the road came into view, he saw now ruined cars… but a lance of gold streaking through the air. At the last second, he raised his shield and braced against it as the foot of Goldenrod nearly kicked Ethan off the Raptor, but his Inhuman Strength activated and with a mighty roar, hurled Goldenrod backwards into a car.

Ethan clicked his tongue as the Raptor circled a few times, dashed forward and leaped high over the recovering Goldenrod. However, an Energy Arrow streaked through the air and exploded against Ethan's back, spraying sparks in every direction as he let out a sharp, painful cry. The Raptor landed hard and Ethan slid sideways precariously and nearly fell off, but managed to keep his balance and hold tight to the reigns. Managing to right himself, he looked up at the monsters rushing towards him from the front. The group was being led by a Sphinx _(King Sphinx)_, and a Minotaur _(Mighty Minotaur)_. He'd seen them once before when browsing the Archive of Monsters the Rangers had fought throughout their history. They were hardly the toughest of enemies, but they were incredibly ruthless and vicious.

The Raptor came to a sliding stop as Ethan pulled up on the reigns but it was too late. Mighty Minotaur smashed the Raptor into oblivion with a single massive swipe of his spiked club while King Sphinx nearly decapitated Ethan with his curled staff. Scrambling to his feet, Ethan dodged away from another swipe of the club and took off through the park. He had no chance of being able to take out this Monsters; not alone anyway.

The Jade Gladiator reappeared in front of Ethan and fired a volley of arrows, but he leaped high and hard into the air, latching onto a branch and pulled himself up. To his horror… the Tree… was alive. And this Monster was very familiar: Deadwood. Its branches came to light with violent streaks of crackling lightning that electrocuted Ethan. Another sizzling bolt struck him square in the chest and hurled him several dozen feet away into an actual tree and slumping to the ground. The adrenaline pumping through his veins easily brought back to his feet and he saw King Sphinx and Mighty Minotaur rushing towards him. Drawing his Thundermax Blast and fired a few quick shots into the speedy Minotaur and ducked away from King Sphinx. Beyond that… he was out of ideas. Where else could he go? He could return to Tom- Jason's Cabin, but how long would that keep him safe? He was too far away from the Mercer Mansion to get there on foot. Aside from the Cabin, the closest place he could think of was Reefside High. One foot, it was maybe 2 or 3 minute jog from Community Stock Park. Well… maybe longer with the hordes and hordes of Monsters between him and the school.

"_Christ… this feels like a Zombie Apocalypse." _Ethan snarled as he ran hard and fast. Ever since becoming a Power Ranger, his endurance and cardio drastically increased to match the demands he was putting on his body. It also helped the Ranger Energy helped maximize the use of his stamina and endurance as well. But after fighting these Monsters for the last half hour or so, he was beginning to wear down. His breath wasn't coming back as quickly and his muscles were beginning to tire. Yet, Ethan knew if he stopped… it was all over.

Ethan hurtled a park bench and slid down the metal railing of the stairs and fell into a tumbling role. He came to his feet immediately, leaped over the water fountain and dashed up the other stairs. Ethan saw the Jade Gladiator and Goldenrod anxiously awaiting him at Community Stock Hill – the hill that overlooked Reefside High in the distance. Drawing his Thundermax Blast, Ethan summoned his shield and charged forward. If he stopped to fight them, there was a chance the other monsters could catch him. Instead, he barreled through his two pursuers, shoving Goldenrod down the hill while the Jade Gladiator leaped away. Ethan kicked off the hill into a flip and landed in a tumbling crouch, avoiding several energy arrows as he did so, and the moment Ethan came to his feet, he took off again.

But they weren't going to let him go so easily. Ethan came to a sliding stop as Jade Gladiator and Goldenrod seemed to Teleport only feet in front of them. He quickly raised his shield, deflecting several arrows, but Goldenrod kicked him hard in the ribs, then knocked him to the ground with a spinning roundhouse kick.

Ethan snarled as he slammed his fist into the ground and quickly stood, lashing out with a slash of the Shields dangerous spike but Goldenrod weaved away as an arrow slid past and pelted Ethan in the chest. He staggered from the blow but quickly deflected another volley with his shield and returned fire with his blaster. Goldenrod streaked from side to side, avoided each of the bolts and retaliated with a vicious straight to the chest. Ethan fell back into the bench and had no time to recover as Jade Gladiator appeared and fired one massive arrow into his chest at point blank range.

The explosion threw Ethan into the hill as his Ranger Energy failed him and rolled down to the ground, struggling to remain conscious. Slowly, he looked up at the duo of enemies and silently cursed himself. He was nearly at the school, too. Jade Gladiator summoned one more arrow and Ethan had no strength to try to and dodge it. He closed his eyes and let death come…

Until he heard the _swoosh_ of a glider, the familiar sound of laser fire and an explosion shake the ground beneath him.

"ETHAN!" He looked up at Andros who was sitting in the Red Jet Jammer, a vehicle they acquired after the Lost Galaxy Rangers. His hand was out and frantically reaching for him.

Time slowed around Ethan as he looked over at Jade Gladiator who had already recovered and drawing back another energy arrow. Just as the Gladiator let go, Ethan used the last of his strength to summon his Gem's Super Strength and leaped, latching onto Andros' hand just as the arrow sizzled below and blew a massive chunk in the side of the mountain.

"You… are a sight for sore eyes!" Ethan breathed as they hit Mach 1 and blasted off into the distance. "Where a-are we going, Andros?"

"The Industrial Center! I'm picking up Ranger Energy there!" Andros shouted above the roar of the wind as the demolished factories became clearer and clearer with each passing second.

Ethan prayed that the feeling he had only a short time ago… was just Heartburn or something. He prayed with all his heart… that Conner was still alive and Kira and Aila were safe…


	31. Invasion Prt V

Too many had died. The pain was… beginning to tear everyone apart. All knew that death was inevitable part of life, but one that came naturally… not like this. And everyone knew well that the life as a Power Ranger was… a difficult and haphazard one, but no one ever expected one to _die_. No one… ever expected _two_ to die…

This… was too much.

Ethan stood silently at Andros's side as they looked down at the screaming Kira. Her fingers were curled into Conner's torn, burned shirt so tightly that her nails had drawn blood from her hand, and every one of her knuckles were a ghostly white. When they first became Power Rangers, everyone knew there was… hidden emotions between Conner and Kira, that there was possibly a deeper connection between the two. That became even more evident at their High School Reunion when Conner had asked Kira to dance. The look in their eyes… it was an amazing thing to see, truthfully.

It was only just recently they were able to _act_ on those feelings; the suddenness of Conner moving back to Reefside, the return of their powers, Aila falling into their and then Tommy's death? To be honest, it had strengthened all of their bonds as friends, but Conner and Kira, it… seemed to have awaken something within them. Though Ethan was hardly a peeping tom, he could see those little looks of love, or flirting glances Kira would shoot Conner sometimes. It was those little moments of seemingly hidden passion that brought Ethan an odd sense of… comfort? Yes, perhaps that was the best feeling. It was comforting to know his two best friends were so deeply and madly in love with one another and they had finally found someone to spend their lives with far more importantly. The adoption of Aila seemed to have sealed the deal. Conner seemed to fall into a natural father role especially considering he was able to come down to a Childs level and Kira was a natural mother. Ethan had known that since she tried to take care of Trent oh those many years ago.

And now that was shattered. That peaceful image Ethan could see was now a distant illusion forever out of grasp. Conner had all but bleed out now, his face and body as white as a ghost and chest unmoving with a deep blade wound that had pierced clean through and out the back. What disturbed Ethan more… was that look on Conner's face. To be honest, it was one that should have brought some semblance of peace… but the death was so cruel, so uncalled for, that it only drove him into fits of depressed rage – as oxymoronic as that is.

Conner McKnight… had died… with a smile.

"Come back… p-please… c-come back…" Kira cried out in defeat as she clutched his shirt tightly.

It wasn't the screams or the tears that hurt Ethan, but the plea's. And it wasn't until this moment that Ethan… had _underestimated_ their love for one another. They weren't… simply lovers, they were Soul Mates. And the death of a Soul Mate was the hardest thing to take. Soul Mates were your other half; the side you wouldn't express or simply didn't have. Kira was the intelligent, creative, mature and expressive half while Conner… Conner was the child in man's body with just enough maturity to make him look sane, and intelligence to be workable, but was carefree to a fault, fiercely loyal, and just downright quirky and obnoxious sometimes. But that's what made the relationship… so perfect. They kept each other whole and sane.

"Kira, we have to go…" Ethan whispered as he knelt down beside the defeated blonde as she looked up him. Her eyes were bloodshot, face scared with tears and blood running down her chin from gritting her teeth so hard. She frantically shook her head as she shook Conner again, almost as if she was trying to awaken him. "Kira, we can't stay here… If we do, Saizo is going to find us and kill us!"

"I don't care!" Kira screamed as sniffed hard and vigorously rubbed away the blood from her chin. "He can h-have me! I-I… I don't want to do this a-anymore!"

"Kira!" Ethan snarled, grabbed her shoulders and shook her vigorously. "You can't give up! Conner wouldn't want you to! Besides… you have Aila to take care of now! You have to try and stay strong for her!"

Kira sniffed again, wiping away the tears this time as she looked over at Aila… and found she was smiling? Even Ethan and Andros found that… just a bit creepy and totally bewildering.

"It's okay, mommy. Everything will work out fine." Aila assured with a few short nods. "Trust me!"

Had the shock not set in yet? Kira gathered Aila close to her chest as a few tears splashed against the ground. Ethan reached out, gently clutching her shoulder. She had begun to rise when a laser streaked past and blew away an pile of debris. Ethan and Andros instantly morphed and stepped in front of Kira to block her from their enemy. Andros seemed to recognize them instantly…

"Ohh… that's not good. We got to go!" Andros ordered as he pushed Ethan back and drew his Spiral Saber. Standing only a few dozen feet away… were 5 armoured Power Rangers. No… not Power Rangers. They were something far more menacing and evil…

They were Psycho Rangers.

"I've seen them before…" Ethan whispered as he quickly flipped through his memory, trying to place them… When the Red Psycho Ranger summoned Andros' Spiral Saber, it clicked. "Oh Christ… We've got to go!"

And the chase… began…

**XXXXXX**

The Future for Reefside looked bleak. Hordes of Monsters from days of the past terrorized the hapless, defenseless citizens of Reefside. The cry for the Power Rangers had all but died out as the lives of the Rangers were snuffed out one by one. Eric Myer's was displayed in the center of town like a skewered pig and thousands of dead bodies were sprawled out on the mangled streets; some crushed by cars, others caught in fires as the Monsters eagerly declared their dominance and their victory.

The fight for the future… was over. The Power Rangers had lost. Now… it had come down to simply… a matter… of time, and one question…

How long until the world was next?


	32. Reinforcements

"Hahaha!" Demagnatron's evil laughter burst into the air as he reached out and magnetized a Toyota Prius and looked mildly terrified. "A car? This isn't a _car_! This is a Lunchbox!" He howled and blasted the car down the street. He did a jolly little dance, screaming happily towards the sky. "We've DONE IT! THE WORLD IS OURS!" He cried out and began to dance again. He danced and danced until… he turned… to see an armoured Troop Carrier come out of thin air. "Oh balls…" He gasped as the truck crushed him – which caused him to vanish in a burst of dark ash – and quickly come to a sliding stop.

Behind that truck came two others and a dozen high-speed motorcycles. High in the sky above, several portals opened and high-tech jets fly through. The apparent Leader of this… force… stepped out of the largest of trucks that had blaring sirens and flashing red and blue lights. His scaly, navy-blue and white foot landed on the ground, easily crushing the rocks and pebbles beneath it. A dog-like, humanoid hand reached up and casually pulled away the jet black sunglasses he wore as the creature examined the situation before him. The sun gleamed through the smoke and hit the brilliant gold badge that rested neatly upon his leather jacket, and proudly displaying the letters S.P.D.

"Commander Kruger?" A female voice spoke as Doggy turned and looked back at the beautiful feline-esc woman. She was small and petite with apparent feline features, and wore a leather lab coat that brandished a sleek silver S.P.D badge. "We're already picking up Ranger Energy fluctuations in the Industrial District of Reefside. Your orders, sir?"

Kruger revealed a black and white Patrol Morpher. "Commander Kruger to Time Force Red: Alex? They're in the industrial district. Go get them." Kruger ordered as he looked up at the jets that made a sharp left turn and kicked in the afterburners.

"_Roger, Kruger. We're on our way. Can you handle the situation down there?" _Alex responded as Kruger looked over at the Monsters who were pouring out of the shadows and into the streets. Many of them he recognized, while others were unknown even to him. It seemed like a miss match: One lone Commander and an apparent technician against perhaps thousands of monsters? However, Kruger didn't seem bothered in the slightest.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun. Go get them, Alex. We'll take care of things here, out." Kruger snapped his Patrol Morpher shut and looked sideways towards the nearby truck. Leaning against it was his _B_-Squad: S.P.D Red Jack Landors, S.P.D Blue Sky Tate, S.P.D Green Bridge Carson, S.P.D Yellow Elizabeth Delgado, and S.P.D Pink Sydney Drew. All of them seemed relaxed and ready, almost like they'd been doing this for… years. And truth be told, they _had_ been doing it for years. It had _been_ years since the defeat of Emperor Grumm and they had a chance to bond even further as a team – and work on their tactics. That helped a lot, too. But it wasn't just them who were capable of morphing either. Kat raised her head with that same, toothy grin any cat gave; she was holding her morpher as well – black and white like the Delta Morphers.

From the same truck Kruger came from, the Supreme Commander of S.P.D stepped out. He looked very much like a bird and a reptile somehow succeeded in mating and… sort of gave birth to him. Hardly a visually appeasing man, most got used to it. Fowler Birdie drew his Patrol Morpher and casually clasped both hands behind his back, waiting patiently for the battle to begin.

"Alright, boys and girls, let's do this!" Kruger ordered and looked back at the whispering monsters who futilely attempted to figure out who they were. "It's Morphin' Time!"

Space Patrol Delta rushed forward, each of them drawing back their morphers and bellowing those precious words so few in the universe had the privilege of calling: "S.P.D… EMERGENCY!"

**XXXXXX**

The Jet Jammer was just out of reach. They had made a run for it, but the Psycho Rangers were incredibly fast. Now, they were forced to fight them off.

Ethan snarled as he blocked a blow from the Astro Axe, pushed it away and drove a knee hard into Psycho Blue's stomach… but barely even seemed to bother him. A blazing fast back fist sliced through the air and smashed Ethan across the side of the face and sent him spinning into the ground with a crunching smash and rolling a few feet away. Psycho Blue dusted his hands off and stomped forward…

Andros was fairing a bit better, however. Spiral Sabers locked together in a heated struggle with Psycho Red, Andros carefully used Psycho Reds strength against him and carefully let the Spiral Saber come towards him… and at the last second, shifted his stance and spun Psycho Red head over heels into the ground. Andros finished with a quick downwards kick that crunched a bit of the armour and then kicked Red into the air and away from the fight itself.

Kira wasn't fairing to well either. She managed to deflect Psycho Yellow's first punch, but the spiked, gauntleted right fist of Yellow hooked under and into her ribs. She let out a sharp cry as pain crashed into her body and sapped away her strength. Yellow used it to her advantage and uppercut Kira so hard it lifted the Yellow Ptera Ranger skyward and crashing painfully into the ground once again.

Psycho Black and Pink were watching and chuckling as Blue and Yellow demolished the Dino Rangers. They weren't concerned about Psycho Red… During their first confrontation with him, Andros simply refused to bow down to anyone. Perhaps it was the spirited nature of his species, but it always made it difficult to conquer him…

At least… they weren't concerned until 5 more Power Rangers showed up and suddenly… everything went to hell in an hand basket for the Psycho's.

Time Force Pink and Green dropped behind Psycho Pink and Black. They whirled around and let out sharp gasps and the Time Force Rangers drove vicious lunging straights into the exposed portions of their body and stumbled them. Even as the Psycho's recovered, the twin Time Force Rangers attacked with mirrored slash kicks and spinning back kicks. Again the Psycho's stumbled and struggled to regain their balance and were finally put to the ground by a repeating volley of laser fire to the chest and faces.

"Need a hand?" Katie spoke as she helped Kira to her feet after briefly dispatching Psycho Yellow. Alex stood beside Andros as they watched Psycho Red rise and Lucas was already dueling alongside Ethan against Psycho Blue.

"Y-Yeah…" Kira whispered as Katie easily hoisted Kira to her feet but turned when Psycho Yellow rushed them. Kira and Katie lashed out with mirrored two-step sidekicks and nearly punched a hole clean through the Psycho. The blow put Yellow into the ground so hard, it tore up the asphalt and kept sliding for nearly 20 yards before finally coming to a stop. Kira just looked up at Kira with a disbelieving look.

"Metahuman Physiology. I have incredible Super Strength." She said with a quick nod of her head.

"Don't care what the hell you are! I'm just glad you're on our side." Kira breathed and clasped hands with the taller female Yellow Ranger.

Meanwhile, Alex and Andros were manhandling Psycho Red. The poor Digital Ranger had become… almost a punching bag, it seemed. Alex took his turn with a butterfly kick that spun Psycho Red several times and into Andros's two-step sidekick. That ping-ponged Red back to Alex who added to the combo with looping overhead hook that hit Red so hard on the 'jaw', it stumbled him right into Andros's jumping back kick that finally dropped Psycho Red.

Psycho Blue was having about as much luck as the other Psycho's were having, really. At least Lucas and Ethan weren't playing Ping-Pong with him? No, they decided a game of CAT was better. One Ranger would have his turn, the other would attempt to mimic the movement as best he could. In the end? Psycho Blue looked like a badly dented Tin Can and Ethan was celebrating his victory with a joyous pump of the fist. Poor Lucas was just shaking his head with a face palm at losing.

"R-Retreat…" Psycho Red hissed as he forced himself to rise. He reached out and called the Psycho's to him as they teleported nearby in streaks of their respective colors. Arms crossed, a swirling black portal opened beneath each and pulled them into the ground.

The Time Force Rangers came together with Ethan, Kira and Andros. "You had the perfect arrival time…" Ethan sighed as they all demoprhed. Beneath the Time Force Pink helmet was _not_ Jen, but rather someone entirely different. She was an incredibly beautiful, petite brunette with the perfect curves and brilliant hazel brown eyes.

"Dino Thunder Rangers… It's good to finally meet you." Alex spoke and shook Ethan and Kira's hand. "And you as well Andros. Your exploits throughout the Universe are parallel to none… The things you will do are simply amazing."

"Thanks… I guess?" Andros spoke and returned Alex's handshake.

"Have any of you seen Wesley Collins and Eric Myers?" Alex asked as Kira silently broke apart from the group and walked away. The look they got… were not good ones. "I… see. Unfortunate…"

Behind them, they heard Kira desperately trying to stifle her sniffles, but it was a futile effort. They turned to see Kira hovering over Conner's body; one hand resting on his chest, the other had the back of her hand resting against her mouth. The Rangers watched in silence as she mourned the loss of a fallen comrade…

"Kira, we have to go now." Ethan whispered as he knelt down beside her. She nodded quickly as a few more tears splashed to the ground and stood up. Aila was knelt beside Hayden.

"Whose he?" Alex whispered, nodding towards the other body.

"That's the Gold Ranger." Kira said bitterly as Ethan frowned. "He murdered Conner…"

"We'll take both of them with us." Alex ordered and raised his morpher. "Alex to Commander Kruger: we've secured the Dino Thunder Rangers and will rendezvous with you shortly."

"_Negative!" _Kruger barked as Alex looked slightly taken back. _"We've picked up more Ranger Energy coming north east of your position. Collect them as well!" _

"North east?" Andros whispered and snapped his fingers. "That has to be the Mercer Mansion. When Ashley and I arrived, we detect Energy Signatures near there. It has to be Ashley and the other rangers."

Alex nodded and raised his morpher again. "Roger, Kruger. Once we pick up the other Rangers, we'll meet up with you in Reefside, over?"

"_Negative! Return to the S.P.D Commander Center! We need to formulate a new plan to deal with the crisis on Earth." _Kruger ordered once more as he suddenly let out a painful bark. _"Blasted monsters! Go, quickly! Out!" _

The link went dead as Alex looked up at Andros and the others. "Katie, Lucas, Cassidy," – He glanced at the new Time Force Pink with the last name – "Secure the bodies and take them back to the Command Center. We'll meet you there soon."

"Sir!" The Rangers said in union with a crisp salute and carefully, respectfully began to move the bodies.

With a press of a button, the Time Fliers appeared overhead and teleported up all the Rangers into their bellies. With the arrival of Reinforcements from the Future… perhaps things weren't so bleak after all…?

Perhaps…


	33. The Final Battle Prt I

Reefside was left in ruins; beyond the capability of being restored. The financial effort needed to restore it would likely bankrupt California, and even then, the state itself may not have enough money to restore all of it. Even though the Rangers knew Reefside was a lost cause, this was the battleground between good and evil. Saizo had to be stopped here before he had a chance to attack elsewhere.

The Shadow Ranger, Doggie Kruger, pushed over a massive chunk of debris and looked around at the various potholes caused by the Laser Cannons of the S.P.D Vehicles. In the distance, he could hear the sounds of continuing fighting, and he could see Bridge and Sky hidden behind a massive pile of debris, firing rapidly with their Deltamax Strikers at the oncoming horde. Nearby the thunderous booms of the S.P.D Cannons arched over the skyline and hit the horde and sent various limbs and bones flying about. A sneering smile came to him as he watched his rangers fight. This… is what they were trained for – to save the world… to save the future.

Kruger turned sharply when he heard rubble shift nearby and raised his Shadow Saber to see the still smoking body of Megahorn rise up from one of the hidden potholes. To be honest, it was a miracle the creature was still alive after taking a direct hit from the S.P.D Cannons. But that massive armour seemed to have absorbed the blow, albeit it now being dented in a few places. Megahorn let out a draconic roar as he threw his hand and Greatsword to the sky, shaking them furiously.

"KKRRRUUUGGGEERRR!" Megahorn screamed as lightning struck the blade. Energy snapped and pulsed around the gnarled Greatsword as Megahorn screamed again and slashed the sword down, unleashing a wave of electrical energy. Kruger nimbly evaded the attack by dodge rolling away and falling into a crater as the resulting explosion blasted killing shrapnel through the air. "How _dare_ you humility me, you filthy DOG!"

Kruger shrugged the rubble off him and stood up, once again raising his blade. The two of them were locked in a fierce duel when the Cannon blast came out of nowhere and had apparently blasted Megahorn into oblivion. "Don't blame you're too slow and stupid to get out of the way of an Ion Cannon strike!" Kruger taunted as Megahorn screamed again and charged forward.

Their blades met a flurry of quick slashes and accurate stabs. It was clear they were Masters of the Sword simply by their movements. Megahorn's attacks were full of strength overwhelming power. Most lost so much of the power, but all of it was retained with his perfect feet placement. Kruger couldn't hope to match the strength, and instead used angles and quickly steps to evade and deflect Megahorn's bone crushing attacks. Only when the Dragon left openings did Kruger, and after a minute of the onslaught, Kruger could see the Dragon was beginning to wear down. Megahorn's blade glanced off Kruger's expertly angled Shadow Saber and stepped wide, slashing Megahorn across the side. He knew it would do no damage from their first encounter, but it was getting into the dragon's head. When Megahorn let out another enraged scream and whirled around with a blind slash, Kruger leaped over the Dragon's head and came down with a vicious chop to the back of the neck.

Megahorn stumbled forward and felt his body briefly seize up. He collapsed to one knee, gasping and struggling to breathe. Sickly green blood dripped freely down his armour and to the ground. He'd become so weak, he couldn't keep his grip on the sword and it, too, clattered to the ground. "W-Why…?" Megahorn gasped as Kruger walked around in front of him.

"Your technique was impressive, Megahorn." Kruger spoke as he looked down at the Dragon who was struggling to look up at him. "But you were so blinded by your anger, and utter contempt for me, that you underestimated your opponent." Kruger smacked the button on the Shadow Saber as it gleamed with brilliant blue-white energy. _"SHADOW SLASH!" _Kruger dropped to a knee as he lashed out with a sideways, one handed slash. No explosion, no sound, no movement. Megahorn stared wide-eyed Kruger while he stared at the ground, left hand resting casually over his left knee. Then… blood oozed from Megahorn's neck as his head slid away from his shoulders, and his body faded into ash.

Kruger sheathed his sword with a fanciful whirl and looked up to see the massive body of Magma smash into the ground before him. He looked up to see the morphed form of Fowler Birdie. It was a rare sight, to be honest. The fact that Fowler even offered to _help_ S.P.D was a miracle, but he was willing to _transform_ was Divine Intervention. The costume was similar to Kruger's in many ways; similar vest, forearm guards, and boots, but the colours were much different. Where it was red on Kruger, it was gold on Fowler; steel-blue on Kruger was red while the rest was all black. The shoulder guards were longer and sat a bit higher as well with a full-body mantle sweeping in the wind behind him. He carried a sword as well: The Pride of S.P.D. The Crosspiece was an enlarged version of Kruger and Fowler's Gold Badges, while the hilt was solid gold. The blade was similar to Kruger's Shadow Saber, but sleek silver that constantly glistened with faint, blue energy.

"Leave him be, Kruger. I'll handle him." Fowler snarled and leaped into the air. _"MASTER SLASH!"_ Fowler howled as Magma let out a defiant scream.

Kruger shielded himself from the explosion and the torrential winds. He could feel himself being pushed backwards as he struggled to remain standing. Rocks and debris bounced off his suit and several even pinged off his helmet. Flames plumed into the sky and suddenly expanded outwards like a shockwave. Then all at once… it was gone. Kruger peered beyond his shielding forearm with wide eyes as Fowler looked down at the massive crater. The only thing that remained of Magma… was his badly broken spiked club.

"The battle goes well." Kruger spoke as Fowler sheathed his sword. "The Rangers are handling the monsters well, but the fight is far from over."

Fowler nodded and peered into the distance. The Rangers were doing a masterful job yes, but the Monsters were beginning to regroup to prepare for a second assault. They wouldn't be caught off guard this time. "Did the Alex and the Time Force Rangers get the others?" Fowler asked as Kruger nodded. "Good. Kruger, call Manx. We'll return to S.P.D Headquarters and prepare our next assault. Leave your Squad down here to fortify our defenses."

"Roger!" Kruger returned and raised his Morpher, but another voice cut them off.

"You won't get that far."

Kruger and Fowler turned, blades instantly drawn… when a pair of dark Menacing Balls hit them in the chest and blasted several city blocks into oblivion…


	34. Interlude Finale

A peaceful wind rushed across Conner McKnight's face as he awoke to the pleasant scent of… flowers? Conner quickly sat up and looked around frantically. The last thing he remembered was fighting the Gold Ranger… and then… He clutched his chest and looked down, but there was no wound, and even the blood was gone from his shirt. He looked around and noticed the seemingly endless field of flowers of all kinds and forest in the distance.

"W-Where…?" Conner whispered when he felt a hand clap his shoulder. He looked back and gasped.

Tommy Oliver was knelt beside him with that same calm, quirky smile of his. "I was wondering how long it'd take you to wake up." Tommy said and pat his back gently. "Just sorry you had to end up… well… here." He said and motioned to the world around him. "Although… I'm not too sure where _here_ is… But it's kind of peaceful, isn't it?"

Conner nodded and then frowned. "Then…" He clutched his chest a little tighter. "Then I really am dead. This… must be the afterlife." He said and looked around. "Oh God… Kira I'm so sorry…"

"Oh, don't worry about it Conner. You'll see her again someday!" Tommy assured and helped his former student to his feet. "Besides, she won't be alone, kiddo. She's got Aila and your son to look after."

Conner's wide-eyed gaze snapped to Tommy as his Teacher elbowed him sharply in the ribs with a flick of his brows. "Son? You mean… she's pregnant?"

"Oh yeah." Tommy laughed as he stepped aside and motioned Conner onwards. "After your mindless sexcapade on _my_ kitchen counter, I think it was kind of expected. You know Conner… Even with all the time you've had to mature…" Tommy paused and just shook his finger with a little grin and threw his hands up in apparent defeat. "You really didn't, did you? Always rushing head first into any situation, damn the consequences! Haven't you ever heard of a CONDOM?"

Conner's cheeks turned a shade that matched his shirt and huffed. "Well expect me, Dr. O. Forgive me for wanting to start a family with the woman I love." However a Light Bulb suddenly popped on as he looked over at Tommy with a narrow of his eyes. "And how the hell do you know she's pregnant? That was only a few days ago? You're pulling my leg!"

Tommy just shrugged as they began to walk again. "You know… I don't really know. I just… kind of do. Kind of like how I know that everything is going to turn out okay in the end." He answered with a little sigh and looked out over the horizon. "But I do know one thing…" Tommy added quietly as Conner glanced at him. "The only peace I ever found like this… was when I was with Kimberly."

"I'm sorry it had end the way it did, Dr. O." Conner said sadly and bit his cheek, trying to fight off the tears.

However, Tommy didn't look too unhappy and just shrugged. "We all die sometime, Conner. I guess God decided it was time for us, eh?" He nudged Conner again as the Red Ranger rubbed away a few stray tears. "Oh, come on! Cheer up, kid! You get to spend the rest of eternity with me by your side!"

Conner shuddered visibly at the thought of it. "Oh, that's comforting. Good to know that my afterlife is going to spend with constant lectures on Archeology and spending my time digging for fossilized Dinosaur Shit!" He paused and then looked sideways towards the forest. "You… don't actually think there _are_ Dinosaurs here, do you?"

"I don't know. I've just kind of been wandering around, really. It's… really quite beautiful here, and no matter how much I see, there's always something new to discover." Tommy said as he turned to the forest. "If this is the afterlife… I think I'm okay with it."

However, Conner and Tommy felt the presence of another and turned around to see a crisp, sandy brown haired boy walking towards them. Both seemed to recognize him and only Conner seemed bothered by the fact he was coming closer, evident by the fact he had taken stance and was waiting for the attack. Tommy simply held up his hand to calm Conner.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Conner snarled as the boy stopped only a few feet away from them. "Shouldn't you be burning in the depths of HELL for what you've done, you little bastard?"

"Perhaps I should… And maybe when ultimate Judgment finally comes… maybe I will." Hayden spoke, hands jammed in his pockets. "But right now… I'm here to rectify a few mistakes."

"Apologies aren't going to cut it." Conner snapped as Tommy again raised a hand to calm him.

"Be quiet, Conner. Let him speak…" Tommy ordered as he looked back at Hayden. "What do you mean by 'rectify a few mistakes', Hayden?"

To Conner's surprise, the boy began to cry. Hayden rubbed a few of the stray tears away and looked up at Conner and Tommy. They could… feel the pain in his soul. No… they couldn't just _feel_ the pain, but they could _see_ it. They could see the horror he had to endure as the Gold Ranger as Saizo's puppets. The boy's actions… hadn't been his own, but merely the seemingly infinite reach of Saizo's.

"This…" Hayden whispered tearfully and snapped his hands out. A pair of golden energy orbs struck Conner and Tommy square in the chest as their souls were warped away. For a long moment, Hayden stood there; staring into the forest as he vigorously rubbed the tears away. Then he looked towards the sky as his soul began to fade as well. "It's up to you now, Dragon." Hayden whispered as he lowered his head and the last… bits of his soul finally, forever faded away…


	35. The Final Battle Prt II

"That's it… I can't get a hold of any of the S.P.D Rangers." Alex spoke as he came back from the bridge. "We need to get down there."

"I agree… the others may be in trouble. We just… can't let them fight our war alone!" Ethan said firmly, hammer striking his fist. "We need to stop running and take the battle to Saizo now! We need to reclaim Reefside!"

"And do what, exactly?" Kira said from the corner of the room, head rising from her hands. "L-Look at what that boy d-did to Conner! H-How… can we expect to b-beat that monster?"

"We can't just sit back and do nothing, Kira…" Ethan whispered and frowned. "…If we don't try to stop him, then Saizo is going to take over the planet next… We're Power Rangers, Kira. We can't… simply give up."

"The… T-Then we're just going to die like everyone else whose tried to oppose this monster! First Dr. O… and… and now…" The tears swelled in her eyes as she collapsed onto the bench and began to sob again. Trent broke away from the group and sat down beside her. Kira threw her arms around Trent's neck – which caused him to visible wince because of his wounds – and hugged him close as she sobbed into his shoulder. Trent simply returned to the hug as tightly as he dared.

Ethan turned back to the Time Force Rangers and sighed. "I'm sorry… It's just…" He paused and shrugged, shaking his head. To be honest, he didn't really know _what_ to say. What could be said? All the hell everyone had gone through recently… It was a miracle any of them were still sane. He glanced over at Aila who was having a hay-day with the electronics; he was convinced that girl was like Perma-Cheerful ever since the death of her parents. "We've… lost two very dear friends…"

Alex raised his hand to stop Ethan and shook his head. "Say no more. I know what it's like to lose someone you love." He said and then glanced at Cassidy. "But we can't just stay here. We need to come up with some kind of plan."

"The real question is if they are even still alive?" Jason interjected as he glanced between the Rangers. "And if they're not, what do we do now? We haven't got much left…"

"No… No, just because we can't reach them on their communicator's doesn't mean their dead." Alex reminded and held up his morpher. "Something could simply be jamming our Signal. It may be an energy barrier of some kind, or other electronic interference. We need to keep trying until we reach someone."

"I don't mean to sound rude, Alex, but we don't have the time to wait anymore." Jason responded as Ethan nodded in agreement. "If they're injured, we have to get down there and help them now. And… if Saizo has finally surfaced, then he may be ready to take over the rest of the world…"

The sound of static rang through Alex's morpher as he raised it. At first, it sounded like snow – static interference – until a gasping, raspy voice rang through. _"…A-Alex…" _Kruger gasped.

"Commander Kruger? Commander Kruger, what's the situation?" Alex said frantically as they received only static at first. However, Kruger's voice soon came through.

"_D-Don't… come… d-down… I-I repeat! D-Don't… come… d-down… S-Saizo… has surfaced!" _Kruger gasped out as he seemed to cough but the interference made it impossible to really tell. _"S.P.D… i-is down… H-He… took u-us… all d-down… at once…"_

"Commander Kruger!" Alex shouted as static came once more. However, Kruger began to speak once more…

"_R-Retreat! R-R-Retreat to KO-35… M-M-Mirinoi… A-Aquitar… S-Somewhere… E-Earth is l-lost… We… can't… stop Saizo…" _Kruger gasped as everyone looked at one another, their hearts racing, thundering against their chests. _"I-I'm… sorry… Ran… Rangers…" _And that's when the communication was lost.

"KRUGER!" Alex shouted… but there was only deafening silence in response.

"Oh man… Saizo's surfaced?" Ethan whispered and rubbed his arm. "What do we do now?"

Behind them came another voice, a familiar voice. "We f-fight…"

Kira's head raised as it turned to the door to her side. At first, she didn't believe her eyes. It was a hallucination, right? It… had to be. This was impossible. She had watched him _die_; be skewered through the chest by a sword! Kira shakily stood as she found herself walking up to the man standing in front of her. Shakily, she reached out and touched his chest. It was firm to the touch… But illusions weren't real so they couldn't be solid. Kira looked up at the face of her dead boyfriend, of Conner McKnight as he grinned deviously down at her.

"M-Miss me?" Conner whispered as Kira cupped her face, eyes wide in shock… before the tears came once more and threw her arms around him.

"C-CONNER!" She cried out as the Red Ranger hugged his Soul Mate close. Everyone else looked just as shocked and confused as Kira did.

Aila came bouncing up a moment later, looking happy and giving that childish little grin of hers. "Hi, daddy!"

Conner, separating from Kira, knelt down to the girl and drew her into a powerful hug. "Hi, honey…" He whispered and lifted her into his arms. He reached out and drew Kira into the hug as well as she continued to sob into his chest.

"H-How?" Ethan whispered as he looked at Conner, searching the young man's eyes for some kind of answer, but all he found was more questions.

"Y-You know what, E-Ethan… That's a really long story…" He whispered with a smile and hugged his family close. "But we don't have time f-for me to tell it… We need to g-get down there and stop S-Saizo."

Kira pulled back, confused and horrified by his words. "But you heard the communicator, Conner! After what that bastard Gold Ranger did, why do you want to sacrifice your life again and go back down there?"

"Take it e-easy, Kira… That 'bastard Gold Ranger' is the reason I'm alive again." He got a questioning look but quickly shook his head. "Long story. Look, the most important thing right now is that we need to stop Saizo… At all costs." He said and looked up at Ethan, Jason and the Time Force Rangers. "We're Power Rangers… We have a duty to protect the people of Earth." He looked at Kira now, who seemed to have calmed a little bit. "And that's exactly what we're going to do."

Everyone seemed resolute now. The Time Force Rangers seemed to have regained their swagger, while Jason was watching with proud nods and Ethan was hammer fisting his hand again, pumped up for the coming fight.

Conner set Aila down and knelt before her. "Honey? We'll be back soon, okay? We have one more battle to finish…" Conner whispered as Aila nodded several short times.

"I know daddy! And don't worry! Everything will be just fine!" She said and then looked suddenly excited as she bounced up and down. "Oh! Oh! And say hello for Tommy when you get down there too, okay!"

Conner nodded and kissed her forehead before standing. He looked a stupefied look from the other Dino Rangers. "Oh God, do I even have to say it?" He sighed and threw his hands up. However, he flicked his wrist as the Tyranno Dino Morpher appeared. "Ready?"

The Rangers followed suit and raised their morphers as well. "Ready!"

Conner smirked as he glanced at Kira, seeing the resolute look on her face as she nodded. "Let's Ranger up! It's Morphin' Time!"

The final battle was at hand…

**XXXXXX**

The Rangers had left only a short time ago, leaving Aila to the electronics of S.P.D Commander Center. However… she turned in her chair and looked back at the door where Conner once resided and the body of Hayden still lay. She carefully climbed down from the chair and walked into that room with a little smile and whistled a sweet little tune. As she stood in the door way, looking in at the body, her whistling faded away as Aila's eyes shimmered with a brilliant white fire…

A golden light gleamed from the Dino Gem on Hayden's wrist and the glow expanded around his entire body… when suddenly, his eyes snapped open. But… they were consumed with a shimmering gold flame. The Body slowly sat up and then looked over at Aila who had a faint aura rising off her body. That aura began to grow and rise into the air, slowly taking shape into a figure.

Into the ghostly silhouette of Mystic Mother.

"_For what it's worth, I'm sorry for betraying you all those years ago, Mystic Mother." _A strange, raspy voice spoke as the brow of Aila and Mystic Mother's tipped. _"I should never have betrayed you and joined Saizo in his mission to control Infershia… You were right. In the end… he did betray me."_

"We all make mistakes, Dragon." Said the voice of Mystic Mother as she smiled. "And they only remain mistakes… if we do not learn from them the first time around." As Aila raised a finger, so did the silhouette of Mystic Mother. "You have a chance to fix your mistake…"

"_But Saizo killed you… just like the rest of Mystic Heaven." _Dragon whispered and stepped down off the bed. _"My mistake caused so many innocents their lives…"_

"Nonsense, Dragon! The Mystic Lord is still alive and it will take more than that old bastards Whatcha-call-it Ball from killing me." Mystic Mother laughed and then shook her head. "Mystic Heaven can be rebuilt… But time is short and we have none to be talking. Go, Dragon. Help the Dino Rangers stop Saizo…"

Dragon gave a short, curt nod as he rested one hand over his chest and bowed. _"Thank you, Mystic Mother. And I hope… that I will see you again someday." _He said as Mystic Mother nodded before she sent him on his way with a simple beckon of her hand.

As Dragon faded away, so, too, did the silhouette of Mystic Mother. Aila, still smiling, began to whistle her little tune again and casually trotted back to the chair as the door slid shut behind her…

**XXXXXX**

**A/N:** Holy sweet merciful Jesus! Last one for the night! Fingers… hurt… too much… typing!


	36. The Final Battle Prt III

A ghostly wind blew through the barren streets of Reefside, California as a lone Dragon stood amongst the fallen bodies of the S.P.D Rangers. Infershia Archdemon Saizo let out a victorious roar that soon turned into an eerie, hollow laughter. The S.P.D Rangers had fought valiantly, yes, but they, like so many others, just weren't strong enough to stop him. Saizo lifted up the still panting and gasping Jack Landors. His red and grey uniform was tarnished with gashes and dirt as Saizo raised his other hand and summoned an energy ball.

"Time for you to die…" Saizo whispered and thrust the energy ball forward... that sizzled into a nearby building and blew it sky high. Jack Landor's had just… disappeared. Saizo slowly looked right to see the Gold Ranger laying Jack carefully on the ground. "Acting on your own, Dragon?" Saizo snarled as Dragon stood up and turned to face him. "You know you can't beat me… You don't have the strength!"

"No, you're right Saizo, I don't." Dragon spoke and summoned his Naganata as it shifted into Scimitar form. "BUT I CAN AT LEAST WEAKEN YOU!" He flashed forward; dragging the scimitar through the air for a quick, fatal strike, but Saizo stopped his arm with a forearm block, grabbed his shoulder with the other and drove a vicious knee into his stomach. The blow took all the strength from Dragon as he fell to both knees, couching and sputtering as Saizo loomed over him.

"A foolish endeavor…" Saizo whispered as he lifted Dragon up by the throat, turned sharply and hurled him into and nearly through the wall of a still standing building. The shock of the impact brought the building down completely as Saizo slowly approached him. "But I must admit… I underestimated the influence you had over the good half of this body. I should have done more to snuff out the light… Oh well… I won't make the same mistake twice." Saizo finished as he lifted Dragon up by the throat again.

"You already have…" Dragon whispered as he suddenly bear hugged Saizo close. He leaped into the air as a flap of his golden wings sent them soaring skywards. Saizo could feel the energy begin to gather with Dragon as he struggled to break his grasp. Saizo knew exactly what he was going to do… "I will see you in hell, Saizo!"

However, Saizo unleashed an explosion of energy that knocked Dragon backwards and his own wings kept him flying. "You will not destroy me so easily!" Saizo hissed as he hurled an energy ball, but Dragon slapped it away and summoned his Naganata. The Gold and Black Dragon's clashed in midair as Harudaafang met the Naganata blade in a struggle for power. Despite Dragon's already immense strength, Saizo easily began to overpower and push him back. Using his agility instead, Dragon spun, letting Saizo slide by and drove an elbow into the back of the Black Dragon's neck.

Yet… it did nothing to him. Saizo easily shrugged off the blow and turned, nearly cleaving Dragon in half with one simple, clean stroke of Harudaafang. Sparks and bursts of flames popped off Dragon's suit as he spun away, clutching and clawing madly at his chest. Saizo rushed forward again with the killing strike, but Dragon quickly jetted upwards as the slash passed harmlessly below. Whirling around, he fired a beam of golden energy that took shape of a massive golden claw and wrapped around Saizo. Dragon yanked his arm back as the Golden Construct pulled Saizo into his grasp once more.

"We die together!" Dragon hissed as his wings folded around Saizo and several Golden Hands held the Black Dragon close. "Your reign of terror ends here…"

But at the last second, he noticed streaks of coloured energy beam down from the sky and reveal the Time Force and Dino Thunder Rangers. But it was too late to change his course… the ground had already met them. _"No! NO!" _Dragon cried and let out a sharp cry… as dome of golden energy enveloped them all. The Rangers gasped and shielded themselves as a massive explosion ripped through the streets, leveling the city blocks in one single attack. An earthquake expanded out from the epicenter of the explosion and began to shake remained of the city… to the ground.

One and for all, Reefside was finished. Tens of thousands of people were long dead, and tens of thousands having fled for their lives. Homes were reduced to cinders or piles of broken wood and debris from the earthquake and many explosions that attacked the city.

"What the hell?" Conner shouted as he looked at the smoking crater. "Was that Hayden?" He looked over at Kira who met his gaze. "But… he's dead…"

"_He is now…" _Everyone took stances as a figure began to stomp out of the crater. At first, it was a simple black silhouette… but it grew darker and taller with each step until… Saizo burst through the cloud, blood oozing from wounds. His body was starting to shift and change, growing bigger and stronger. His draconic wings seemed to sharpen at the tips and the once flimsy membrane thickened and became razor sharp at the tips. His body, covered in sickly blue-green blood was pulsing with dark energies as his muscles grew taught and enlarged to twice their size. True claws grew out of his hands as they twitched and curled. He had taken on much more of a Draconic appearance then before. _"You know… If he hadn't been worried about protecting you… he just might've been able to destroy me…" _Saizo laughed and slashed his hand out as his right wing followed the movements.

The rangers split apart as the wing slashed by and Conner found himself face to face with the Dragon. He managed to block Saizo's first punch but a brutal uppercut lifted him into the sky. Even as he arched backwards, Saizo turned and slashed Alex with his wing, spraying sparks everywhere, and batted him into the ground with a vicious overhand hammer strike.

Cassidy and Katie attacked next, ChronoSaber's drawn and striking. Even with Harudaafang gone, Saizo deflected the blows with his durable wing and blasted them away with a powerful slash of his wing. As they struggled to regain their balance, Saizo gashed them twice across the chest with his claws and wings before unleashing a powerful shockwave that hurled them away, tumbling head over heels and smashing into the ground with a sickening thud.

"_Rawrgh!" _Saizo gasped as he unleashed a powerful mouth cannon that struck the downed Time Rangers and blew them even further away. Ranger Energy failing them, they laid in the rubble, battered, bruised and beaten.

Lucas attacked neck, slicing Saizo twice across the back, exciting roars and snarls from him… but did little more than piss him off. Saizo whirled around and backhanded Lucas hard across the face and then slashed him with his razor sharp claws. Lucas fell to the ground and rolled away before summoning his V Weapon and fired several shots. To his horror, Saizo stomped straight through each shot, brought a hand to his mouth and fired a beam of dark energy. Lucas's cry echoed through the city as small explosions popped along his body before falling back, Ranger Energy leaving him.

"Lucas!" Trip shouted as he snarled as focused upon Saizo. The Dragon let out a deafening roar as he turned… but felt a powerful Psychokinetic Wave crash into his mind and body, driving him backwards. Trip's clawed hands clenched as blood trickled from his nose and eyes as he fired off another Wave. For poor Trip, Saizo roared again and summoned a barrier. The Wave reflected back and hit Trip with such force… several blood vessels burst his head and face as he fell backwards. Ranger Energy leaving him, Trip's face was bloody and puffy from the attack.

Saizo whirled around on the remaining Rangers with a frightening roar as energy sparked around his body. All the remained were the Dino Thunder Rangers, Andros, Ashley and Alex. Slowly, they began to spread out and drawing their respective weapons as Saizo watched them. Suddenly, he flashed towards a Ranger at Random and punched Ashley square in the chest. She went flying backwards through the air and skidding along the ground, but Andros quickly moved to avenge her. He attacked furiously with his Spiral Saber, slashing Saizo several times across the chest and face, but he caught the Spiral Saber blade, punched Andros in the stomach and unleashed a sizzling bolt of lightning into his chest at point blank range. Blasted backwards, he hit a massive chunk of cement and rolled to the ground.

Alex took Andros' place and attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks. Each fought home to Saizo's body, but he barely seemed to feel them. Saizo slashed him across the chest and blocked a counter roundhouse kick then punched him in the stomach. Alex staggered back but caught Saizo's hand before it could slash him, but the Dragon's overwhelming strength drew Alex into a bone crushing bear hug as he let out a deafening cry. Somehow, Alex managed to wiggle free, but Saizo slashed him across the back several times before he lashed out and sank his razor sharp fangs into Alex's shoulder.

"NYAAUUGGHHH!" Alex screamed, tears running down his face before Saizo began to hack and slash his body relentlessly. He put the Red Time Force Ranger down for good with a point-blank Mouth Laser Blast. He hit the ground with a painful thud as the Ranger Energy left him…

Several laser bolts splattered against Saizo's back as he finally let out a small painful grunt and turned to see Ashley and Andros standing there, blasters drawn. They rushed forward and with mirrored spinning axe kicks but Saizo caught their legs and used his mighty wings to bash out their other legs. As they dangled precariously now, Saizo turned and hurled them across the street into another pile of rubble.

"_Dino Energy Orb!" _Jason called, circled his staff and hurled the ball, but Saizo caught it… and tossed it right back. At the last second, Sierra leaped in the way and used her Cleaver Sword to swat it back. The Dragon let out a painful grunt as he staggered back, but unleashed another mouth beam. The explosions threw them to the ground as Kira unleashed a Ptera Scream. Saizo roared and clutched his ears before he summoned an energy ball and hurled it at Kira. She dodge rolled away and fired several shots with her Thundermax Blaster, but Saizo's wings protected his body and deflected the bolts. He suddenly surged forward and shoulder bashed her several feet away and into the ground.

"_Laser Arrows!" _Trent called as he slashed his DragoSword and fired them. They splashed against Saizo's body, drawing another grunt from him, but suddenly punched the ground. He split the ground open and the Earth swallowed Trent up, pinning him beneath heavy blocks of asphalt and dirt.

Saizo let out a painful roar as Conner unleashed a fireball from the mouth of his Staff. It seared away skin along Saizo's back as he whirled around hurled an energy ball. Conner batted away with an expert spin of his staff and leaped through the air at the Dragon. He caught him and turned, guiding Conner over top him and into a car before firing another energy ball. It hit the car and blew it to pieces as Conner was throwing away from the impact.

"_D-Damn it…" _Saizo hissed as he looked down at the blood on his hand. _"D-Did that blasted Dragon d-do more damage than I thought…?"_

He looked up to see Sierra leaping through the air and bringing her Cleaver Sword with her. It slashed across Saizo's body, gashing his skin open again before she clutched the sword tightly with both hands and slashed him across the chest. Slipping behind him, she turned and slashed a final time and gashing open his back again, this one deep then before. Saizo staggered forward and fell to one knee as he felt his anger beginning to swirl.

"_This… cannot…__**will not**__… HAPPEN!" _Saizo screamed and roared to the sky as a dome of dark energy swirled around him, repelling all those who came near. His body began to transform again, slowly starting to become that of a dragon with razor sharp spikes protruding from his body. His eyes were glowing an eerie purple as he punched a hole in the ground. _"TOO ME MY GENERALS!" _

All around him appeared his remaining Generals: Mesogog stood before Sierra, smashing a fist into his hand; Goldar stood in front of Jason, brandishing his Grifocaliber IV threateningly; Scorpina appeared before Kira with her bladed Boomer Rang with an evil little grin; Zeltrax stood before Conner, sharpening his Jade Sword with his own glove; Vexacus was tapping one blaster pistol against his shoulder and the other at his waist as he grinned at Ethan. And for Trent, a special General was summoned for him: The White Terrorsaurus roared angrily as its body bristled with energy.

All at once… the Generals leaped.


	37. The Final Battle Prt IV

The strikes came quick and they came fast, but Sierra met each of Mesogog's blows. She slapped away each of his strikes before driving a knee into his ribs. He literally fought through the pain, aiming a kick for her leg, but she stepped over it, kicked Mesogog in the chest, slapped away another punch and then jabbed him hard in the face with a quick, vicious elbow. Mesogog staggered back as Sierra rushed forward, kicked him in the side again and finally finished it with a spinning roundhouse. Mesogog hit the ground hard, rolled away, and came to his feet.

"You… have gotten better…" Mesogog grinned and wiped the blood away from his mouth.

"And you… didn't." Sierra grinned as she slashed her hand down… but her Cleaver Sword suddenly appeared. Mesogog managed to leap away at the last second just as the sword gashed a massive hole in the ground. The moment Sierra let go, the blade faded and she leaped through the air at Mesogog, flying kicking him in the chest as he hit the debris and skipped away. "You relied on your ability to instill fear to overwhelm your opponents… But what happens when you meet someone you can't intimidate?" Sierra snarled as Mesogog slowly began to stand.

"Makes no difference whether you fear me or not…" He whispered as dark energies began to swirl around his body. However, his body began to pull that energy back into itself as she saw his eyes shift color, becoming a dark purple. Then… he simply vanished. Sierra had no chance to defend herself as Mesogog reappeared before her with a vicious, brutal punch. She let out a painful cry as her head snapped back. Mesogog lashed out with a brutal kick that buckled her over it and finished with a downward axe handle that smashed her face first into the ground. "…You will never beat me…" Mesogog snarled as he held his hand up. Sierra was lifted into the air as she struggled to fight against the Telekinetic Binds. "Die…" He snarled and pushed his hand forward and sent her hurling through the air and smashing into a pile of debris.

However, Sierra began to stand again. Her Superhuman Strength lifted the I-Beams and massive chunks of concrete and bricks off her body with relative ease. "Impressive; internalizing your Psychokinetic powers to advance your physical attributes." Sierra said with an approving nod. Mesogog vanished again, but Sierra anticipated his movement and lashed out with an uppercut. The thunderous explosion broke apart chunks of earth and blew away debris piles as Mesogog's head whiplashed backwards.

The Dino God fell to the ground, unmoving… and defeated. Blood oozed from his open mouth as Sierra noticed his neck was grotesquely mangled; killed by a broken neck. Mesogog began to fade into black ash as he saw column of energy rise in the distance and dashed off…

**XXXXXX**

Kira dashed back several times as Scorpina's stingers broke the cement with each strike. Kira flipped away a final time as the stinger narrowly missed her body and landed in a crouch. She let out a deafening Ptera Scream as Scorpina staggered away, jamming both hands against her ears. Kira used Scorpina's Deafness to her advantage and charged forward. By the time Scorpina realized she was approaching, it was too late. Ptera Daggers slashed across her body in a rhythmic dance before Kira whirled around and back kicked her in the liver. For a normal human, it would have dropped them instantly, but for Scorpina it merely stumbled her. Quickly regaining balance, she blocked one Dagger with her Boomer Rang and slapped the Yellow Ranger away with her stinger.

Kira slid away as Scorpina rushed her and their blades clashed again. Despite Kira's intensity, Scorpina was beginning to overwhelm her. Still… she'd come this far and there was no way she'd lose now. Jamming her heels into the ground, Kira brought Scorpina to a stop and shoved her away. Another Ptera Scream crippled Scorpina as she staggered back, letting out an agonizing cry. Leaping forward, she slashed Scorpina twice, rolled beneath Scorpina's blind attack, and slashed her across the back.

Scorpina staggered forward and fell to a knee, struggling to get to her feet. "I… won't… lose to you…" Scorpina snarled as she whirled around, Boomer Range raised to strike… but Kira caught her falling arm and buried one of the Daggers deep into Scorpina's chest. The Scorpion gasped as blood dripped from her mouth.

"Your master is next…" Kira whispered, ripped out her dagger and kicked Scorpina squarely in the chest. Even as she fell back, her body turned into ash and blew away in the wind. An explosion shook her to the very core as she turned and saw a column of energy rising into the air. Her daggers vanished as she ran off…

**XXXXXX**

Trent grappled with the White Terrorsaurus as they trashed about. He dug his boots into the ground and pushed against the Terrorsaurus, but the General began to drive him backwards one step at a time… until he picked up to a run. Trent snarled as the White Terrorsaurus drove into a demolished building and slashed his chest repeatedly before unleashing a powerful laser blast at point blank rank from the horn connected to his stomach.

The wall gave way as Trent fell into a roll but quickly came to his feet as another laser bolt came. He weaved away as it blew a mangled door off its hinges and then charged forward. They locked in a grapple again, but Trent managed to gain the upper hand this time, driving forward with all the strength his still wounded body could muster. With a mighty snarl, he shoved the Terrorsaurus backwards off balance and screamed to the sky.

"_Thank you, Dr. O… Thank you for showing us how to beat him." _Trent thought as energy flooded through his body… and spikes began to grow from the black diamonds of his suit. "SUPER DINO MODE!" Trent screamed as a small shockwave kicked up dust and debris as he fell into a crouch, hands clawed and twitching as his body bobbed and weaved. Aside from the spikes littering his body, single long, massive blades extended from his gloves, teeming with energy.

And they clashed… a final time. A slash from Trent was returned with a brutal claw from the Terrorsaurus. A kick from Trent was returned by a crushing knee or a powerful kick. It was a dance they'd done twice before, and one Trent hoped they'd never do again.

His clawed fingers raced down the Terrorsaurus' face, producing a spray of sparks and then gashed the creatures chest with the hand blades. Another powerful Laser Blast pelted Trent's chest and forced him backwards, but he pressed forward again, attacking with a flurry of claws, slashes and kicks that forced the Terrorsaurus into a retreat. Another slash cut open its neck, a second chipped away a bit of the spike on its stomach and a turn sliced open its side. Trent let out a deafening howl and leaped forward, plunging both blades into the monsters chest and pinning it to the ground.

Their yes met as Trent saw the rage it was brimming with… but its body was beginning to fade away in black ash. Slowly, Trent began to come down off his high when an explosion shook him. He whirled around to see a column of energy rising into the sky and ran off towards it.

**XXXXXX**

It was a gunfight for the ages; a Western Duel in Reefside. Ethan hid behind a broke pillar with Tricera Shield in one hand and Blaster in the other. Several blaster shots pelted pillar as Ethan cowered away briefly. Rounding the corner, he extended the cover with his shield and fired off a few pot shots well before he dashed across the street. Vexacus stepped out in the open, unloading with Pistols as blaster bolt after blaster bolt sizzled past Ethan's face and body. He deflected one with his shield and leaped into the next bit of cover and slid into the building. He could hear Vexacus running towards him and quickly scrambled to his feet, ducking behind another pillar and waited.

When Vexacus appeared in the doorway, he quickly jerked back as several shots from Ethan sizzled past him. Rushing into the room, he quickly closed the distant and attacked with a stepping roundhouse but Ethan blocked it with his shield, slapped away one blaster and kicked Vexacus back into the wall. Firing several more shots, each went wide of Vexacus as the Shark-like General rolled away and came to his knees with retaliating bolts. Ethan ducked behind his shield as they bounced away and kicked a stray piece of Debris towards Vexacus. The General blasted apart as Ethan rushed into a nearby room.

"Not bad Blue Ranger! There's not many who can stand up to me in a gun fight, much less match me!" Vexacus said, leaning against the wall. He carefully peered around the corner and ducked back as a bolt blasted away a small chunk of the wall. He quickly ducked his head out and back to lure out another shot and then rushed in low. It took Ethan by surprise as Vexacus fired off another volley. A few of the bolts bounced off Ethan's shield, but a few struck the Rangers side as he fell back against the wall and falling through it. The Shark-head General rushed forward to attack the Blue Ranger… but he was gone. Stepping through the hole, he gasped and rolled away as several bolts pelted the floor and table as he hid behind a Filing Cabinet.

"I can see why you were called the Universe's Greatest Bounty Hunter!" Ethan shouted as he carefully peered between the cracks, seeing Vexacus peek out and look around. He'd try and sneak up on the bastard. Carefully he began to move away.

"I earned that reputation, you Blue Brat!" Vexacus snarled as he began to move forward now. He looked behind each obstacle that provide a potential cover until he came to another set of Filing Cabinets… and found nothing.

Until he felt a gun press against his skull.

"Bang." Ethan whispered and pulled the trigger…

A few moments later, he emerged from the building rather unscathed when he felt an explosion and looked into the distance to see a column of energy rising into the air. His gun and shield faded away as he dashed towards the epicenter…

**XXXXXX**

Conner felt his knees buckle as the Jade Sword smashed down upon his staff. Somehow, he managed to remain standing, but Zeltrax pulled away and aimed to smash again… until his sword swept in and gashed him across the stomach. He stumbled backwards, clutching his stomach as Zeltrax rushed forward again. Staff met blade as Conner slapped it away, jammed Zeltrax in the stomach with it and then whirled around, smashing him hard across the face and sent him rolling away.

Coming to his knees, Zeltrax raised his hand as electricity coiled around it and fired a bolt, but Conner weaved away from it and slashed his staff, unleashing a Fireball. Zeltrax stepped forward, splitting the first fireball in half, bat the second one away and a simple upward slash cleaved the third in half as well. He rushed Conner once more and slashed at his face but struck staff. Stepping back, he slashed down but Conner blocked and redirected it away before driving an elbow into Zeltrax's chest. He staggered away but quickly regained his balance, blocked a stab and fired an Electric Bolt that nearly took Conner's head clean off.

The Red Ranger fell backwards into a pile of debris but quickly thrust his staff out into Zeltrax's rushing body and fired off a fireball that lifted the General into the air and falling into the ground with a sickening crunch – mostly because of all the weight coming down on top of him. Even as Zeltrax began to rise, Conner was there to meet him. He smashed Zeltrax hard across the face, once again staggering him from the blow. A second reverse swing smashed the other side of his face before Conner uppercut him hard with the head of the staff and rocked him backwards.

Whirling the staff through his hands, Conner hurled it through the air and stabbing Zeltrax through the chest and skewering him out the back.

"That seemed… almost too easy." Conner whispered when he heard an explosion in the distance and was nearly knocked off his feet by an Earthquake. He whirled around to see a column of energy rising in the distance and super sped away.

**XXXXXX**

Goldar and Jason clashed for what they knew… would be the final time. Their blades met in a flurry of strikes, stabs, blocks, ripostes and parries as they danced down the street. Goldar gave away ground, but it made little difference for he kept pace with Jason the entire time. The history between the two brought old angers to the surface as each struggled to show their superiority.

Jason attempted a high slash but Goldar parried it and riposte with a quick stab for the Black Ranger's ribs. Jason stepped away and turned aside another stab before returning with a quick decapitating slash, but Goldar ducked beneath. He shot a sideways slash for Jason's shoulder, but he whirled around, parried the blow and riposted with a stab of his own. It glanced off Goldar's armoured chest, gashing it deeply, before the Mighty Lion roared and slashed Jason across the chest.

Both Swordsman broke apart with a stagger, but quickly raised their blades and began to circle one another. Anger and hatred fueled Goldar, and his utter distaste for the Power Rangers. He'd been humiliated by them so many times, and belittled by Rita because of it. He wanted that measure of revenge, and to make that bastard suffer for what he'd done. For Jason, it wasn't simply a battle of life and death, but it was for everything Goldar had done to him and the rest of the Power Rangers; what he'd done to Tommy, especially. He could still feel the simmering rage from long ago when Goldar and Rita used Tommy for their own person gain, and later when Goldar forced Jason to fight to the death in order to capture the Green Candle and save Tommy's powers. It had been the lowest point in Jason's life when he failed to save Tommy's powers…

Jason rushed forward suddenly with a quick strike that Goldar easily block and reversed down, slashing the Golden Lion hard across the calf, dropping him to a knee. Goldar quickly blocked a third strike and elbowed Jason in the stomach which stunned him long enough to return to his feet. Jason stabbed again but Goldar turned it away and slashed Jason again, this time across the shoulder. Goldar blocked a pair of quick mid-level slashes while turning aside the last and stabbing Jason across the chest. The Black Ranger fell backwards and rolled away the rushing Goldar.

Coming to his feet, he blocked a hulking downward smash, turned it aside and gashed Goldar's chest piece again, creating an X letter in it. Goldar, clutching his chest, struck again as Jason blocked it, locked the Lion's arm into his and whirled around with a back elbow that caused Jason to visibly wince when he heard a blood curling crack echo out. Goldar used his immense strength to hurl him through the air and into a pile of refuse.

Goldar let out a low grumble as he stomped towards Jason, Grifocaliber clutched tightly in his hand. However, he was surprise when Jason leaped over the pile and came down with a vicious slash that left a deep gash in his face. He stumbled backwards, clutching the wound with a painful howl but was silenced when Jason cut his throat. "This… is for what you and Rita did to Zordon!" Jason hissed and slashed him hard across the stomach, cutting open his stomach. "This is for what you did to the Power Rangers!" He hacked off Goldar's arm when he tried to strike and whirled the staff high over his head. "AND THIS IS FOR WHAT YOU DID TO TOMMY, YOU BASTARD!" Jason snarled and brought the Brachio Staff down… and split Goldar's head clean in two.

Even as Goldar's body fell away into ash, Jason felt all the pent up anger, repressed memories and emotions… finally fade away. He looked down at his hand, panting heavily. The nightmare was finally over… With his own two hands, he finally disposed of Goldar…

An explosion knocked Jason on his ass as he looked ahead and saw a column of energy rising into the sky. Scrambling to his feet he quickly ran off…

**XXXXXX**

When all the Rangers converged on the source of the energy, they found Saizo knelt within a pulsing dome that energy streaming into the sky. Gathered around him… were the final two Generals: Machine General Morticon and Dark Wizard Imperius. Slowly, the Generals turned to face the Rangers and seemed to regard them with little real concern. The Rangers drew their weapons and took stance.

"Look, we'll give you a choice!" Conner shouted as he stepped forward, Staff angled along his arm. "Leave now and let us deal with Saizo, and it'll set your souls free! Resist us… and we'll destroy you!"

"HA! HAHAHA!" Morticon roared and held up his Fang-like Sword. "Do not take us for fools, Power Rangers! We'd DIE to protect our Lord!"

"But it doesn't have to be this way! Too many have died already!" Conner pleaded as he looked to Imperious and back to Moritcon. "Why face the Power again? Both of you failed… Learn from your mistakes and leave now!"

Imperious cackled softly as well, face half hidden behind his bladed fan. "Your words are kind, but mean little to those who care not!" Imperious snapped as his eyes flashed. He chanted several words and thrust his fan out, unleashing a bolt of energy that ignited the battle…

Conner deflected the blow as Trent and Ethan rushed past him. Morticon met them with a slash of his sword that Trent rolled beneath. He took Ethan's shield to the face, but his burly body absorbed the impact while his fist nearly ripped Ethan's face off. Trent slashed once… but did no good as Morticon laughed off the blow and returned with, what he called, a 'Real Man's Strike' and heaved Trent into a crumpled building.

"HAH! Is that all you have?" Morticon taunted as he looked at the remaining rangers. "Come one, come all! I'll you down from spring to fall!" Morticon sang as he taunted the Rangers.

"_Dino Energy Orb!" _Jason hissed and hurled the orb, but Moritcon easily cast it aside. However, he soon found that was… merely a distraction as he was introduced to the business end of a Cleaver Sword. It gashed open his chest, much to his shock, and Sierra punched him so hard, it sent him sliding backwards. However, a crackling chain of energy wrapped around Sierra and cast her into ground with a painful thud. Imperious waved his fan and threw Sierra across the way again and into a building as Kira unleashed a Ptera Scream.

"_Douza Megaro." _Imperious said absently with a wave of his fan. The Ptera Scream was returned upon the Rangers as they clutched their heads. Even Kira was harmed as she staggered back, feeling the head instantly swell up. Imperious pointed the fan at one of the Rangers – Kira – and chanted a simple word. _"Megaro." _Invisible energy tore through Kira's body as she let out a painful cry and fell to her knees. _"Meeza Megaro." _Kira could feel the energy slicing through the air, aiming to finish her off… when Conner stepped in front and took the blow for her. She looked up with wide eyes as Conner fell to a knee, clutching his smoking chest. "Brave boy, but stupid!" A slash of his face cast upon them a massive tornado that swept them into the air, spun them round and around, before it lurched and threw them into the ground with a sickening thud.

The last of the standing rangers, Kira and Jason then charged in… but they, too, were quickly dispatched. Morticon barred their bath from Imperious and attacked with such furry, it caught them off guard. Jason managed to defend against one slash, but Morticon's overwhelming strength quickly overpowered him and drove him to his knees. Kira kicked away Morticon's blade from Jason, but for her effort, a bruising backhand lifted her into the air and crashing to the ground. Jason plunged his staff forward… but it glanced harmlessly off Morticon's solid body and received an uppercut for his trouble.

"D-Damn it…" Conner breathed as he struggled to stand, but he couldn't find the strength. These Generals… were just too strong. They were unlike any of the Generals they faced before, and combined with all the non-stop fighting? They were simply worn down… What else could they do?

"Heh… I guess their strength is all used up!" Imperious said with a bite of excitement in his voice. "Morticon, if you would…" He said with a sweep of his fan. The Machine General raised his blade and prepared to kill Jason… when a massive fireball hit him square in the chest and hurled him backwards. "_What?_" Imperious hissed and looked towards Conner… who looked just as stunned. "That's… impossible! You're dead!"

Conner frowned, slightly confused by the looks, but when he realized Imperious wasn't looking at _him_, he turned… and his heart nearly stopped. Walking towards them was the silhouette of Mystic Mother with Aila floating in the center, eyes burning with raw magical power.

"Betrayer!" Mystic Mother bellowed as she beckoned and sent Imperious flying away and rolling across the ground. "You sacrificed your one and only friend to the Master, to N Ma… and you _dare_ show your face again?" She hissed and beckoned more, crushing the rising Imperious beneath invisible energy. He struggled to stand, but the power was too much, and was barely able to look up at her.

"I'd rather d-die a t-traitors d-death then live u-under your r-rule any l-longer, M-Mystic Mother!" Imperious cursed as Arch Saint drew her hands together.

"Then I grant you your wish!" Mystic Mother hissed as heavenly gold magic gathered before her. "_Gojika… Hollow Mirage!"_

A simple beckon hurled the Hollow Fireball at the screaming Imperious. Flames tore through his body the moment it touched as raging inferno's swept across the city, burning away monsters that main remain. Morticon stood in the back ground, screaming and cry as the flames slowly began to consume him. Then… like that, the inferno died away as Moritcon and Imperious were reduced to black ash.

Slowly, everyone began to recover, shaking out the cobwebs and struggling to their feet. When Jason stood up… he was greeted with a familiar face.

"R-Rita…?" He whispered as Mystic Mother nodded.

"Perhaps long ago that was my name, but no longer… I stand before you, a changed woman… I stand before you as the Heavenly Arch Saint of Mystic Heaven, Mystic Mother." She said as her hand reached out and gently touched Jason. His body renewed, invigorated with new power. Wounds, bruises and cuts healed up as he looked down at his hands and up at her. "No words of apologies can ever allow me to atone for what I did to you and your friends, but perhaps I can make up for a little bit of it today…" She looked over at the gathering Rangers as her eyes shimmered. Their powers began to renew once more as the dirt and grime were swept away from their suits and powered flowed freely through them again.

However, that's when the silhouette solidified and true appearance of Mystic Mother stood before them all. "Ah… It seems Mystic Lord has made his move." Mystic Mothered continued as a ball of light appeared above her and began to descend, taking the shape of Aila. She turned to Conner and Kira with a smile. "Your adoptive daughter is very brave… and very wise. For what I foreseen in her future… she will become a powerful force of good. I will take her someplace safe, to the Hills of Reefside at the demolished cabin where your friend awaits you." She said and looked back at Jason one last time.

Behind them, the dome of energy vanished and revealed the true from of Saizo: a massive dragon with six mangled wings and standing nearly 8 feet tall. Dark magic swirled around him as he let out a demonic laughter. Mystic Mother sighed lightly and turned to the Rangers a final time.

"Only together, united as one… will you truly be able to destroy Saizo." Mystic Mother whispered as she began to fade away. "As one!"

"Who was that?" Conner asked as everyone looked to Jason.

He smiled beneath his mask and shook his head. "An old enemy and a new friend…" He said as they turned to Saizo. "Ready?" He whispered as they all nodded. "Then let's do this… one last time."

Then… they charged.


	38. The Final Battle Prt V

The Rangers came at Saizo with everything they had, no reservations. It was the final fight; the one that decided the fate of the world. And they would not lose… They _couldn't_ lose…

Conner plunged his staff forward, but Saizo slapped it up and attacked with two of his wings, slashing him twice across the chest before pulling Conner forward by his staff and clotheslining him hard to the ground. Even as Conner hit the ground, Jason came next with a leaping slash that gashed Saizo across the chest... but did little more to him. Landing in a role, Jason came to his feet and struck again, but they crashed into his folded wings, and with a mighty shove, threw them outwards and pushed Jason away. Saizo's clawed hand came up at the same time and threw a sizzling energy ball. The explosion threw Jason into the ground and his Brachio Staff sliding away.

Kira let out another Ptera Scream… but Saizo simply turned, unfazed by the attack, and unleashed a powerful Telekinetic Burst that nearly broke every bone in her body. She fell back, letting out a painful cry as she curled up, unable to move. Ethan attacked next, leaping in with a flying slash of his spiked shield, but Saizo caught it in midair and turned, slamming Ethan so hard into the ground, it buckled beneath him.

"_Laser Arrows!" _Trent hissed, drew up a volley of arrows and fired them. Saizo charged right through as Trent back peddled to attack again. Despite Saizo's incredible size, he caught Trent in no time, carried him forward and slammed him head and upper back first into a car with a grizzly snarl.

The last of the standing Rangers was Sierra and she summoned her massive Cleaver Sword and waited. If she had any chance against this crazed beast, she'd le' him strike first. But even that was a bad idea as Saizo picked up a car and hurled it at her! She cut it clean in half with her inhuman strength and sword, but momentary blindness was enough for Saizo to close the distance and heave her off the ground by the throat. She gasped and struggled against his grip, trying to pry his fingers apart, but it was a fruitless endeavor. A grizzly snarl left Saizo again as he punched Sierra in the stomach, causing a bit of blood to gush into her helmet, then threw her at the rising Jason, smashing both of them into the ground.

Finally back on his feet, Conner scooped his staff and unleashed a Fireball into Saizo's back that seared away bits of flesh. The dragon whirled around, letting out a demonic roar as he punched the ground, splitting the Earth open. He'd seen that trick once before and leaped into the air, flipping over head and readied to land until Saizo whirled around and batted him away like a baseball. Hit the wall with a painful, sickening thud and slid to the ground, struggling to rise again.

Kira panted lightly as she finally managed to stand. She summoned her Ptera Daggers and threw one at Saizo, but he caught it in midair… and crushed it. She snarled and rushed forward with the other. Saizo fired a series of Energy Balls, but she batted and weaved away from each and slid beneath his legs as he swung for the ground. Coming to her feet, she slashed the back of his legs and gasped them open, but it only succeeded in angering the great beast. He turned and backhanded Kira hard across the face, which stumbled her again, then lashed out with three of wings that slashed across her body, spraying sparks everywhere and putting her to the ground.

Ethan tried again but was about as successful as the first time. Blaster Bolts pelted Saizo's body, searing away chunks of flesh and meat, but the great Dragon howled to the setting sun and slammed both fists into the ground. The earthquake knocked Ethan off his feet before he felt Saizo grab him by the foot, whirl him around through the air and smashing through-and-through a demolished car.

Trent, finally back to his senses, attacked again, but this time cautiously. Saizo was snarling as he watched the White Ranger slowly moving towards him. When his patience were gone, he fired a bolt of lightning that gave Trent his opponent. He dashed forward and buried his DragoSword into Saizo's stomach all the way to his hand… but the great beast brought both hands down, smashing Trent on both sides of the head and dropped him to the ground, stunned and disoriented. Pulling out the sword, he bent the thing like a tin can and tossed it away. He then stepped on Trent's body in an effort to get to the rising Jason.

"_Dino Energy Orb!" _Jason snarled and hurled the ball but Saizo reached out and caught it. Driven back several feet by the strength, Saizo used the orbs momentum to shove it into the air and fired a gargantuan mouth laser. Jason let out a painful scream as the energy consumed his body. When the wave faded, smoke rose from Jason's badly torn and mangled suit and body as he fell to one knee. The Brachio Staff had long since destroyed; melted away and almost seared to his hand if he hadn't dropped it.

Sierra's Cleaver Sword ripped through Saizo's back and chest. At first, she believed the fight to be over… until Saizo stomped forward, sliding off the blade and turned to face her. She gasped as the Archdemon ripped the sword out of her hand and then clubbed her hard over the head with it. She fell to one knee and let out a scream as he slashed her back up. Falling to another knee, she was finally put into the ground when he clubbed her with the sword twice more. Another roar shattered the air as Saizo snapped the sword clean in half and turned to face the rising Conner.

He summoned the Triassic Shield to his hand and raised it to the sky as he called upon the energy of all the Rangers, even the Silver Ranger. His suit changed with the infusion of power and once more he felt ready for combat. _"Alright Saizo… Let's dance!" _Conner snarled and rushed forward. He rolled beneath Saizo's slashing hand and slashed him across the side and back as the turned to face him. Another energy ball left his hand, but Conner deflected it wide and plunged the blade into his chest, ripped it out and gutted him.

Even after all that, Saizo still attacked; attacking with the same ferocity and power as before. Conner weaved and dodged away from the blows, taking advantage of the openings and slashing each time. On the last attack, Saizo breathed a stream of fiery breath, but Conner rushed through and buried the sword straight through the beasts jaw, up through his head and out the top.

"Die you use-…No way!" Conner gasped as Saizo looked down at him, bending the Shield of Triumph's blade. He smashed Conner brutally into the ground with one punch and then ripped out the shield. It crumpled it up like a wad of paper, tossed it away and began brutally and viciously pummel Conner into the floor before one massive kick sent him sliding away. _"W-What… m-m-m-more c-can we do…" _Conner thought as he struggled to stand. The other Rangers were laying, demoprhed and helpless. Saizo ignored them, however, and began to stomp towards him. _"O-Oh t-this i-i-is impossible… H-He's immortal…"_

But then… he heard Mystic Mother's voice in his head. _"United you can defeat him!"_

"_We tried… W-What m-m-more can we d-do? He's I-Immortal, M-Mystic Mother…"_

"_No! He can be destroyed! Unite! Unite as one and you will have the power to destroy him!"_

"_Unite?" _Conner answered again as he forced himself to stand. He looked over at the crumpled Shield of Triumph and scoffed. _"Unite…" _He looked over at Saizo who was still stomping towards him, grinning devilishly. However, he stopped when Conner raised his hands to form a sphere at his chest… Golden energy began to gather and form a swirling ball now. But it wasn't just his… Energy began to rise from the bodies of the other Rangers and gathered into him. "H-Hey Saizo!" Conner called as he raised his hands, a massive sphere of Ranger Energy gathered above him. "United We Stand, Divided we Fall!" He snarled and hurled the ball.

In one brilliant move… the fight was over. Saizo summoned all his Demonic Energy to halt the orb… but it did little good. His hands and arms began to tear apart as the sphere drew ever closer. His defiant roars soon turned into one of frustration, then pain… and finally panic as he was consumed by the raw power. One final explosion shook the demolished Reefside as the roar of the Tyranno, the Scream of Ptera, the cry of the Tricera, snarl of a Raptor and the Moan of the Brachio pierced the air…

Powerless, Conner fell to one knee as his bracelet clattered to the ground and the gem rolling in front of him. As he scooped it up and looked down at the gem, he merely cracked a tired smile. They had done to Saizo what they did to Mesogog… United their powers as one.

The gems were dead and the power lost to them perhaps forever this time, but no one cared. They could rest now… the battle was over…

Saizo was dead.


	39. Aftermath

Tommy Oliver was pacing back and forth in front of his broken home with something of a mixture between rage and worry: pissed that his beloved home was totaled, and worried for he didn't know what the hell was going on! It also didn't help that Rita Repulsa appeared with a child in her arms, proclaiming to be a new person and dropped to girl on his doorstep. He was still bewildered how it was even possible that she was still alive! And this girl wasn't the _only _person she brought too! She brought the Time Force Rangers, and strange Power Rangers who Rita said were from the future. It was giving _him_ a headache just trying to wrap his mind around it all.

However, the sounds of approaching footsteps drew his attention to the driveway where he saw Conner being helped up the driveway by Kira and Ethan, Trent slowly following along and Sierra helping Jason. His heart leaped at seeing his friends were alive as he rushed over to them.

"Jason! Conner! Everyone…" Tommy whispered as they looked up at him with proud, victorious smiles. "Is he…?"

Conner nodded wearily as he forced strength into his body and carefully took Aila into his arms. Kira gently rubbed her back and hugged her soon-to-be Husband and daughter close. "He's dead…" Conner whispered and reached out for a handshake. "Hey… I'm sorry for what happened to you…"

Tommy shook his head and smiled, accepting the handshake. "It doesn't matter… We both got a second chance on life, it seems." Tommy glanced at Jason as the two clapped hands and embraced in a powerful hug. "And… thank you for carrying on… when I couldn't."

Jason pulled away and waved his hand. "Think nothing of it, Tommy. I know you'd do the same for me." He answered as Tommy grinned wickedly. "But… You may never get a chance to." Jason added and held up the gem. "It's dead… The power has been sapped from it."

Tommy picked up the Gem as Conner held up his. All the Rangers did in fact, looking at the Gems with far away looks. They had so many memories with these things – some new in Jason and Sierra's case, but others old for the rest of the rangers. "I used all their power in order to Destroy Saizo." Conner said and squeezed it. "Mystic Mother said it was the only way to stop him."

"Rita again…" Tommy growled and scoffed. "I still can't believe she's a good guy now!" He looked over at Jason who was grinning with a tipped brow. "Oh come on, Bro! Don't tell me you _believe_ her!"

Jason merely shrugged. "Hey. I don't believe it one way or another. I'm just keeping an open mind, okay? But… then again… she did help us destroy Saizo and she did save us from two of his Generals."

Tommy just threw his hands up in frustration. "Whatever! I could care less! I'm so sick of this Ranger Business right now. I just want to relax and have a nice ice cold beer!" Suddenly, his face went dark as he snarled at the Rangers. "Oh right! I can't! MY HOUSE IS DESTROYED!" He said bitterly as Jason winced.

"Blame Saizo! His goon's blew it up!" Jason countered as Tommy huffed and crossed his arms.

But as everyone turned to the destroyed home, they began to reflect once more. Truthfully, the Rangers – minus Sierra, Trent and Jason – wondered if their families were even alive. And if they were, what now? Their homes were destroyed so there was nowhere left to go…

"Reefside has been destroyed." Conner spoke as he hugged Kira closer. "Where do we go? Hell… what do we do now?"

"We rebuild." Tommy answered as he raised his head. "Reefside may be lost, yes, but we still have our lives ahead of us. For now, let's celebrate those before rush to far into the future, shall we?"

With silent nods of their heads, the Rangers came together and disappeared into the darkness of Tommy's home as the sun finally set in the distance on a new chapter in the lives of… the Power Rangers.

**XXXXXX**

**A/N:** One more chapter after this, the Epilogue. It will be up later today. It's 4:51am and I need to get some sleep. Stay tuned for the Epilogue… and the Sequel *grin*


	40. Epilogue

From the Journal of Conner McKnight:

_Traumatic didn't describe the year we went through. We watched too many friends die; Wesley Collins, Eric Myers… And for time, Tommy and I. But somehow in the end we managed to defeat Saizo… but was the cost truly worth it? Reefside is gone forever, wiped off the face of the map. Shortly after its destruction, the California Board of Legislation decided not to rebuild the city, citing it would cost too much State Dollars to do so. Instead, the property has been cleaned up and equally divided amongst businesses and the like. Brilliant… but sad._

_We saw the S.P.D and Time Force Rangers off and back to their times. It was quite a unique experience to see a walking, talking Dog, cat and a bird… if you can even _call_ Fowler a Bird that is. They apologized for being able to do little in way of helping against Saizo, aside from clean up duty, but we all understood. It was amazing that we even came out of that fight alive. But, before they left, they spent some time in this year and we were able to learn much about the future of the Power Rangers; the teams that would come after us and ultimately lead up to the S.P.D and Time Force Rangers. They were tight lipped about any of our futures, however. Perhaps they didn't know? After all, we could have altered the future by destroying Saizo… Maybe we weren't mean to survive. Now there's something to think about._

_But I know you're all curious as to what's going on with the rest of the Rangers, right? Yeah, I thought so. Well… there's not much to tell really. Ethan took a job in Sacramento with a Big Time business tycoon as the Computer Tech. He seems to enjoy it, but I can tell he misses the good old days of Reefside. Can't blame him, really._

_Trent moved to New York after he was offered a contract by D.C Comics. He is now the artist for the Justice League comics. I've been following his run on the comics. He always had a brilliant mind when it came to art, and that hasn't changed much at all._

_Jason returned to Florida and found a girlfriend. Ironically she is a former Power Ranger: Katherine Hillard. Hope they get married… Jason seemed like a very lonely man from what I got to know of him. Hopefully, this relationship actually works out for him._

_Then there's Dr. O. He moved back to Angel Grove and opened up a Martial Arts Academy and continued to teach Science. He ran into Kim a short time later. The two of them seem to be doing well the last I knew. They were getting married here soon. Good for them… The two of them deserved to be happy, especially after everything they went through._

_As for Sierra? Good question. We don't have any idea. She celebrated with us, and then the next morning… she was gone, moved out, house up for sale. We tried to find her… but we couldn't. Hell, even the damned Space Rangers couldn't find her with all their advanced technology. The rest of us believe she simply doesn't want to be found, as she was a secluded lady anyways… But… I have a feeling there is something more to it than that…_

_And I suppose you're wondering about me, eh? Life is good… Life is perfect, actually. Kira's about 3 months away from giving birth to our son Brandon, and Aila is growing up fast. I think that might have something to do with channeling Mystic Mother. She's smarter than your average child. But the best is yet to come. Kira and I are getting married here next week… I'm already starting to get cold feet, but there's no way I'd not go through with this… Love her too much._

_Oh well… for now, I am signing off. Perhaps I will see you all again someday in the future, yes? May the Powers Protect you… Forever._

End of Journal Entry.

The sounds of a thousand voices echoed through the twisting, winding halls of Infershia. A once silent realm was now teeming with life. Hidiacs and Styxoids poured out of the darkness and into the Master Chamber, slashing through cobwebs as they went. They chanted a name in a language familiar to them, unknown to the realm above them.

Out of the shadows came a tall figure dressed in a black cloak. Everyone could sense his power and soon the voices of the Hidiacs and Styxoids fell silent as one by one they fell on bended knee, arms crossed in a show of respect. The Cloaked Figure raised his head, looking around the now silent room and snapped his hands out. "Infershia! Our Master Saizo gave his life fighting the power Rangers! But he has given us a new lease on life! He has Resurrected Infershia!" The man bellowed as the creatures remained quiet. "Now… is our time to rule! THE POWER RANGERS… SHALL SUFFER FOR WHAT THEY HAVE DONE!" He cried out and rushed up to his throne. With a menacing laugh, he turned and sat down with a wicked smile.

"We're not done yet, Power Rangers." The voice said and let out a final, evil laugh…

**XXX – The End? – XXX**

**A/N:** By the way, the Sequel is NOT as obvious as you think it is XP But it is one of them, yes. Before I begin writing the sequel, I'm going to take a rest. I nearly burnt myself out writing this XD See you all later! And keep on a look out for the Sequel!


End file.
